The Fifth Turtle
by Lucian Hamato
Summary: What if there had been a fifth turtle during that fateful incident? One who was found by Karai? Lucian has been part of the Foot Clan for years, isolated within the building. Now he's free...to roam, to explore...but, its this very freedom that causes his world to turn upside down. They say Freedom comes at a price...you have no idea how true that is. This is his story (OC Insert)
1. On The Darker Side of Things

**[NOTE: THIS IS SET IN THE 2003 UNIVERSE AND IS AN OC INSERT! I DO NOT OWN TMNT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM…though I wish I did. Lucian is mine though…AND DO NOT GAIN ANY PROFIT FROM THIS WORK OF FICTION]**

**Hey, Lucian here. Firstly, thank you so much for clicking on this story! Secondly, this is my first fic on here…and will probably be my only fic til I get my confidence up in my writing skills…so please, after reading, leave a review. I do not care if it's a beautifully cooked cookie or a flaming pile of burnt cookies *man, so want a cookie now…oh well, I'll raid Hun's stash later…hehe…* I want to hear what you have to say. Be brutally honest and don't worry, I'm a ninja, I can take anything you throw at me! **

**But now, I'll stop my ranting so please, read on and listen to the tale I have to tell…**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 1: On The Darker Side Of Things**

Saki's expression remained neutral as he entered his room after returning from his…encounter…with Leonardo. Taking a seat, he poured a cup of green tea, breathing in the scent before his lips twitched into a small smirk. The blue clad…turtle…had been drawn in by his words but the possibility of joining up with the Foot was still unknown. But it was his appearance that caused Saki's frown to return. This finding confirmed what had been found out earlier and his counter attack plan, if things did not work out, was already formed. A knock sounded on the door and Hun entered, kneeling before his master.

"How was the meeting master?" Saki sighed and looked down at his subordinate before replying calmly

"It was…most informative, Hun. If Leonardo does not join sides with me, I believe I know exactly how to deal with him and his…family." Hun looked up at him in silent questioning before he smiled up at his master asking

"Lucian, Master?" As much as Hun wouldn't admit it, he hated the fact that his master was going to be using Lucian's…unique…skills to deal with the freaks but, it made sense.

To fight a ninja, send a ninja…To fight a freak, send a freak.

Saki nodded, smiling cruelly before casting his eyes to the shadowed corner as a soft yet deep voice said

"You summoned me, Master Saki." Saki nodded once, not turning his head toward the black banded subordinate

"You will accompany me when this Leonardo gives his answer. You will watch from afar and observe only. I will signal if you are required to do anything else. Understood?" He felt more than saw Lucian bow his head in reply before keeping his head down asking carefully in an even tone,

"Master, if I may enquire, why is my presence needed at this meeting if I am not to participate?" Saki just smiled slightly.

"I believe you will find the meeting most intriguing." With that been his only answer, Lucian bowed his head once more before melding back into the shadows, his mint green skin and black shell catching the light for a brief second prior to his disappearance. Hun stood and bowed his head as well, leaving to prepare the Foot Ninja for tonight's gathering. When the doors closed once again and Saki was left alone, he allowed his smile to grow in strength while his eyes gleamed with evil intent.

He may have to thank Karai later for her insistence on keeping Lucian around after the pet turtle had gone through the change. It was proving to be quite…useful. Letting his expression relax once more, Saki took a sip of his tea and closed his eyes.

It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

It wasn't much longer Lucian found himself kneeling atop a building, out of sight and remaining perfectly still even as he watched the rooftop where the Foot ninja awaited this…Leonardo…to arrive with his answer. His black headband tails rested against his umber coloured shell before they floated behind him, caught in the breeze even as his amber gaze caught the slight movement before his eyes widened, locking on the four beings that landed on the roof right before it rained as if on cue for the fight to come. He blinked once, watching as the Foot Ninja rose from their positions as well as the blue banded one, Leo, spoke before throwing the sword at them, his answer obvious.

Lucian allowed a frown to slip onto his face as their fight began, eyes locked on the four green skin toned figures that looked very similar to him. Master Saki had been right…this was very interesting. Then again why wouldn't it be? It wasn't everyday you find out your not the only mutant turtle in the world. His gaze remained on them throughout the fight, taking note of their moves…their teamwork…and the more he watched the more he had to admit, they were good. His grin grew as he watched them take down Hun after a bit of a struggle, knocking him down through the glass to the floor below and knocking him out.

A slight movement made his gaze turn to a building across from the turtles as they relaxed a little. Two men were also watching the match but it was the symbol around their neck that got his attention. Lucian's eyes narrowed in on the symbol…noting it was that of his master's enemies. It was evident they were seeing which side the four turtles were on. His eyes turned back to the rooftop as more Foot Ninja appeared before parting as their Master made his appearance as the Shredder, raising a clawed hand and shouting

"Those who are not with me are against me! and I crush anyone who is against me."

The longer he watched, the more his face fell. It was all going downhill…and it was not a pretty sight. The turtles were not strong enough to fight his Master and that was becoming crystal clear extremely fast. When the building collapsed, Lucian felt a spark of hope that his Master would not kill the turtles as he wished…he was curious and intrigued by them. Disobeying orders and leaving his post, Lucian raced along the rooftops, silently watching as the four turtles staggered from the scene…separated but alive. He even laughed under his breath when the orange banded turtle fooled the red banded one into thinking he was truly dying. Obviously, the orange one banded one was the jokester. Knowing that they had survived, Lucian made his way back toward where his Master was.

As the police arrived, Lucian returned to his original post and kneeling just before Saki arrived. Saki growled, clearly not pleased at having the turtles escape as he grounded out

"Did you see where they went?" Lucian bowed his head lower before replying

"I did not; I was unable to see them from my vantage point. I am sorry, Master." Saki just growled again and then turned, waving his hand as he walked off saying

"Fine. You may leave until I have use of you again." Lucian didn't move until Saki had left before he stood up, a grin on his face.

"Oh shell no." Making his way across the rooftops once again, Lucian hunted for the beings very much like himself once more…mutant turtles. This was a chance he was not letting go off so easily..no matter what his Master said.

It wasn't much longer he looked up from the alley he had been peering down into when the noises of a fight reached his ears. Racing across the rooftops as fast as he could, Lucian arrived to see his Master fall off the building, pushed by a massive wave of water and then crushed as the water tank fell on top of him. Kneeling where he was, Lucian watched as the four turtles…and a rat…turned and left, not one seeing as the Shredder punched his way free of the wood. Lucian sighed…his master did not go down easily and would be in such a mood, all hell-bent on killing them now.

Silent, he melded back with the shadows, racing across the buildings toward the foot's Headquarters. He had been ordered to return after all and getting caught disobeying orders never ended well. Lucian felt the shiver race down his spine as he subconsciously reached up to touch the scar running across his left eye that rendered him blind. It was a lesson he had learnt real fast. As he slipped back into his room, Lucian allowed a smile to slip onto his face. Settling into his Kata practice routine, he allowed his mind to bring up the image of the four turtles again and, though he'd never admit it to anyone within the Foot, he was glad they had made it out of the meeting alive.

Because, as long as they were alive, it meant that things would be a bit more interesting for him…and gave him something to do in his free time.

* * *

_A week later…_

Lucian flipped up onto the roof before sitting down with a sigh, head in hands. He had been scouring New York City from top to bottom whenever he could looking for the turtles but had seen neither hide or shell of them since their encounter with his Master. It was like they had just vanished…then again, where could four mutant turtles and a giant rat live comfortably? New York was famous for its freaks but not of that sort. His eyes widened then as he stood up, peering down into the alley he'd just been in before he grinned, eyes landing on the manhole cover.

Wasn't the most pleasant place to live but it was hidden and rarely any human ventured far into it…plus it was one of the few places he had yet to look. Making a mental note to check through the sewers next time, Lucian turned and headed home, slipping silently back into his room just as someone knocked on his door. With another near silent sigh, Lucian sat down in the lotus position, eyes closing before he called out

"Come in."

The door opened and he could instantly tell it was Stockman who wheeled in, two Foot Tech ninja following him. Stockman smiled, stopping in front of the large turtle saying

"And how are we today Lucas?" Lucian cracked open his good eye, looking up at the scientist..or the half that was left still after his last punishment.

"Well. And you, Baxter?" Stockman tried and failed to hide his slight frown. He wasn't real fond of people calling him by his first name but Lucian always had for some reason so he more or less tolerated it. Bringing his smile back he replied calmly

"Good thank you." Lucian closed his eye once again, feeling the Tech Ninja move to stand beside him, slowly moving to kneel down, hands reaching out. Right before they made contact, Lucian grabbed their wrists and flipped them head over heels, throwing them to the other side of the room and narrowly missing his bookcase.

Opening both eyes this time he locked his gaze with Stockman's asking slowly

"Now?" Stockman nodded with a gleam in his eyes. Every three months, Lucian underwent a medical exam so they could track his mutation levels and other random knowledge Stockman believed he needed on the turtle ninja. With the arrival of the other four, Stockman had been watching him for the last week, waiting for his chance to poke and prod as much as he liked. Lucian rose fluidly, taking a step back as a grin filtered onto his face before he said

"Catch me first!" With that he turned and raced out of the room, skidding around the corners and hearing Stockman shout for his capture from behind him. He hated the stupid medical tests, all those needles and questions...bah…all pointless if he wasn't injured!

Casting his gaze over his shoulder, Lucas grinned at finding the hall empty before turning his gaze forward again only to rapidly backtrack at the sight of his Master in the hall before him. Managing to stop prior to a collision, Lucas bowed his head respectfully to Saki who simply raised an eyebrow, his expression unchanging when he heard Stockman calling for his adopted daughters 'pet' that she had left behind while she worked in Japan. Lucas just grinned at him before bolting again saying quickly

"Sorry Master, got to go. Urgent business." Saki frowned and said in a calm voice

"…Lucian." Lucas halted his run and grumbled under his breath, walking back toward Saki asking quietly

"Yes Master?" Saki didn't have to say anything. Lucian stood still, allowing Stockman to wheel closer in with a syringe in his hand and his ninja trailing behind him. With one more look at Saki, Lucas slowly held out his arm, closing his eyes and then wincing slightly as the needle was inserted and he was injected with the simple knock out drug.

Seconds later, Lucas started to sway, his eyes closing slowly as he fought to stay awake. With a mumbled

"I hate this…" he fell to his knees, swaying still before his eyes fully closed and he collapsed on the floor. Stockman sighed, signalling for the Tech Ninja to collect his subject and carry his unconscious form to the labs. He turned to Saki and smiled saying

"Everything is going as planned, sir, no thanks to that miscreant." Saki narrowed his eyes and Stockman quickly left, heading towards his lab while Saki just turned and went back to his room to meditate. He had intervened only to ensure that the 'test' went as planned. Saki had noticed Lucian had been going out more often than normal, often returning late, and he wanted to know where his subordinate was going and what he was doing on these…outings. So he had Stockman prepare a small device which would be implanted into Lucian enabling them to monitor his movements.

According to Stockman, Lucian wouldn't be able to sneeze without it been recorded once the device was implanted.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

His groan sounded through his silent room, one amber and one faded blue eye opening slowly, blinking until his vision returned. The hammock that was his bed rocked as Lucas sat up, stretching his neck and wincing when something pulled, sending a sharp pain down his back. He rubbed a finger gently over the back of his neck, frowning when he felt the unmistakable ridges of small stitches there. Then his frown deepened as he struggled to remember what had happened…

…He had been out looking for the turtles as usual…came home…talked to Stockman…threw his ninja's into the wall…made the scientists chase him…saw Master Saki…submitted to the injection…and then nothing. He didn't remember injuring his neck in any way that would warrant stitches. Standing and stretching carefully, feeling his joints crack before he dropped his limbs, relaxing. Maybe he had missed something and Stockman had found it and removed it for him. He'd inquire into it later, first, he was overdue for his meditation session that was interrupted earlier…if he remembered right. Settling into the lotus position and calming himself, Lucian allowed his mind to slip away…unaware of the newest addition to his body.

Stockman grinned as the tracker flashed red on his screen, showing Lucian was still in his room and hadn't decided to take another midnight stroll after he awoke. Looking over the readings and notes in his hands, Stockman laughed under his breath. Lucian's results seemed to change with every test, revealing something new about his…mutation…and giving Stockman more information to work with. Plus, it was always fun to force the turtle into the tests when he so obviously hated it…especially when said turtle chose to mess with his computer systems earlier! Grumbling under his breath and making a note to upgrade his security measures…again…Stockman flicked the lights off and headed to his own room leaving the tracking device on and recording every single thing Lucas did…

* * *

**Well…there you have it…the first installment in the tale of my life. So, what did you think? I'm one awesome turtle hey :D *pauses and listens to silence before coughing* or maybe not… Anyway, please leave me a comment. If you like it and don't want to leave a review *glares and then smiles again*, please fave and follow so I know and have incentive to post another chapter. **

**I know it's probably not the most thrilling tale ever but be patient, it will get better…I hope…who knows what life has in store for one under the command of the Shredder…it could come to a sudden end…*swallows and chuckles nervously***

**Anyway, I'm off to look for those other turtles again! I know they're out in the city somewhere and I will find them! :D I'll check my emails once I get back from my search. Catch you then! **

**-Lucian**

**[Authors Note: Believe it or not, that was based around episode 10 and 11 of Season 1 only. Hehe, having so much fun writing this but, are you enjoying it? Let me know! ^_^)**


	2. Grounded

**As usual…this little thing first…**

**[NOTE: THIS IS SET IN THE 2003 UNIVERSE AND IS AN OC INSERT! I DO NOT OWN TMNT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM…Lucian is mine though…AND DO NOT GAIN ANY PROFIT FROM THIS WORK OF FICTION] Right, onwards!**

**I'm back and so are you! Welcome back to the thrilling tale of….*drum roll*…Lucian! Jks jks, thrilling maybe not but it is a tale of me so hopefully it's not too boring. For those who need a quick refresher: I am Lucian, 14yr old mutant turtle working for Master Saki, aka The Shredder. I know, not the best job choice but it's what I was given so that's where I am and it's not all bad as you will find out while your read. Speaking off I have got to stop babbling here and just let you people read! **

**Shutting up.**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 2: …Grounded…**

Saki's frown deepened as he watched the red blip on the screen moved quickly across the screen below what appeared to be street level. Lucian's room had been found empty early this morning so he had summoned Stockman to report in. It seemed Lucian had left a few hours before the sun had risen and had yet to return from his outing. Saki looked up at Stockman who was reading the reports before asking slowly

"Where is he?" Stockman quickly read faster as he replied

"Reports show he had been underground roaming the sewers since he left. He's currently working his way through the tunnels near the river." Saki just frowned again; Lucian would have some questions to answer once he returned from his…outing. As the blip moved upwards out of the sewer tunnels and up to the rooftops, heading back toward the Foot headquarters, Saki waved Stockman out of the room, keeping hold of the reports and placing them atop his desk. Lucian did not need to know he was recording his movements.

Slipping into his room, Lucian found a Foot Ninja waiting for him. The two bowed to each other, a habit Lucian had developed between him and the other ninja, before he spoke.

"Lucian, Master Shredder wishes to speak with you urgently. He does not wish to be kept waiting long." Lucas sighed but nodded in understanding, bowing his head once more to the ninja before making his way up the Saki's office.

Looks like his outings had been noticed after all.

Stopping before the doors, he took a deep breath before knocking and waiting for Saki to cal 'come in' prior to entering. He knelt before his Master, keeping his head bowed as he asked

"You wished to speak with me, Master?" Saki nodded, eyes locking with the turtles steady gaze as his head rose from its bowed position. Lucian's eyes had always been the betrayer of him, showing guilt…shame…regret…amusement…anger…revealing what his face didn't. But this time, his eyes were steady and clear, showing nothing of what was going on inside that head of his.

"Lucas, I have been made aware of your growing absences and you were not in your room when I sent for you early this morning. Care to explain what the meaning of this is?"

Lucian's expression wavered a bit at the calmly annoyed tone his master took on before he controlled it. His master was never polite in asking where his subordinate had been except when he was mildly annoyed. Not wishing to disclose his true purpose, Lucian bowed his head once more saying evenly

"I apologise for not making you aware of my outings, Master, I was simply curious of the city I have not had the pleasure of exploring over the years. Now I have been allowed to leave on my own, I am simply taking in the sights and did not wish to bother you with trivial matters." Saki frowned again, eyes narrowing on the turtle before him. Lucian as not one to lie to him and, having been around the turtle since he was but a store brought pet found on the streets by Karai, he could tell when Lucas was trying not to reveal something…and that annoyed him. He watched as Lucas' shoulders tensed when he growled out

"Lucian…" Lucian did not move except to raise his head enough that his eyes locked with his master's once more but this time they showed a strong determination and resilience, showing he was not about to reveal anything he didn't want to. Saki's expression darkened as he stood, waving his hand. The doors opened and our Foot Ninja entered the room, two of them Stockman's Tech Ninja, and bowed to him.

"Take Lucian back to his room and ensure he does not leave until I say so."

They bowed their heads in understanding, moving to encircle Lucian who was now glaring up at his Master. Without waiting for his master to allow him to, Lucian rose from his kneeled position and turned, leaving with his newly assigned bodyguards and looking thoroughly pissed off. If there was one thing Saki had figured out about Lucas, it was that he absolutely loathed been restricted by anything or anyone…and been confined to his quarters and kept an eye on certainly fell into that category.

Rubbing a hand to his temple, Saki sat back down and looked at the report again before summoning Hun. When Hun arrived and had knelt before him, Saki placed the report down saying

"Take the Foot Ninja and scour the city from top to bottom. Report back on anything out of the ordinary." Hun looked confused but nodded, rising and turning to leave before he stopped and enquired politely

"Master, may I ask why I am to do this?" Saki growled and Hun flinched.

"Because you have been ordered to, Hun! Now go." With that Hun left quickly, examining the map as he gathered up the ninja but, when he noticed a certain turtle not among the ninja ranks, he made a quick stop to Lucian's room. Knocking he was surprised to find a Foot Ninja in the doorway. Hun peered into the room, spotting Lucian on his hammock tossing a ball into the air repeatedly as he said

"What do you want, Hun?" Hun looked at the ninja in the doorway who moved to the side, allowing Hun in. Lucian stopped throwing the ball, eyes looking at him as he approached.

"The Master has ordered the Foot Ninja to comb the city. Are you not coming?" Lucian's eyes had darkened and narrowed at Hun's words, his head turning back to look at the roof as he resumed throwing the ball. Hun glanced around the room, noting four ninja total staked out at the four corners as Lucian replied in an annoyed lined tone,

"Guess you could say I've been grounded. Bet you think that's funny don't you, Hun?" Hun returned his gaze to the mint green turtle and didn't say anything, his expression not one of amusement only silent confusion. Lucian sighed, catching the ball before elaborating.

"I have been going out frequently, exploring the city which has been out of my reach for years. I'm finally allowed out to do what I like and when I suddenly go out too much and for too long for his liking, Saki grounds me! …In his quest to annoy me even further, I find out he's now sending you and the Foot out to search the areas I have been too to see if I've been up to no good! So much for _trusting_ me!"

His explanation had grown more and more annoyed as he spoke, his throw growing in strength. At the last sentence he threw the ball up hard enough to send it through the roof and it did not return. Lucas chuckled and muttered a very uncaring 'oops' before picking up another ball from the floor and starting to toss that as well, steadily getting higher. Hun frowned and realised his Master probably hadn't wanted Lucian to know of his orders so took his chance to retreat from the room saying quietly

"Sorry to have bothered you." Hun let out a breath as the door closed behind him and then headed back down to where the ninja awaited his instructions. As he thought over what Lucian had said, Hun's frown grew. As much as he didn't like the fact the turtle was closer to the Master than he was or that he had been bested by the turtle more than once, he didn't hate Lucian…actually getting along with weirdo better than most people he knew; not that he'd admit to it. Plus, he owed the turtle for saving his life a few weeks back. If the Master's faith in Lucian had wavered, then Hun was more than happy to help restore it by proving there was nothing in the city of value and that Lucian had truly been just exploring areas he had not been too. With his resolve set and a debt to settle, Hun set off to the sewers with the Foot Ninja close behind.

* * *

Back in his room, Lucian smirked as he threw the ball up and caught it again and again. Hun was such an easy target once you got close enough to him. A little emotion, a little innocence and a show of anger with the right words would have Hun on his side. He knew that, if anything was found, he would let Lucian know…discreetly of course. He let out a chuckle as he pulled out a small handheld device, pressing a few buttons and allowing the game music to float out…causing the ninjas to return to their posts as guards, not one bothering to check what the turtle was up to.

If anyone called Lucian stupid, then the joke was on them. Having spent more than enough time with Stockman and reading plenty of books in his boredom left Lucian with quite a gift for technology. With the assistance of some blue prints and equipment found within Stockman's lab had left Lucas with everything he needed to build his own Game-Boy looking tracking device. The moment Hun had looked up at the hole in the roof, Lucian had placed a small tracker on his clothes so he could monitor his moves from the comfort of his home…and listen in if he chose to.

He just hoped that, if the turtles were hiding out in the sewers as he thought, they had a brilliant security system…otherwise they would be in for quite a few unwanted house guests…

* * *

It was only a couple of hours later he had his headphones on, expression getting more worried by the minute. He could only hear sounds, not one person talking but there was one sound off from all the rest…one that did not belong to Hun or the Foot ninja. Lucian frowned, glancing up at the other ninjas watching him and he settled back on the hammock, trying to calm his outer expression and make it seem like he was just listening to music…

…all the while hoping that Hun and the Foot had not just found a turtle…

Closing his eyes and maintaining a calm forward, Lucian just listened, unable to do much else. He heard the telltale sound of his master's footsteps in his armour. That could only mean one thing: they had found them after all. Suddenly only static filled his ears…his device cutting out. Lucian growled under his breath, tossing his headphones aside and murmuring

"Better make it a bit more durable next time…damn it! Fine, can't hear through one source, let's listen to another. Maybe the police will actually be helpful for once…" Jumping up and grabbing his small radio, Lucas hopped back into his hammock, plugged his headphones in and switched it on, playing with the channels until he found the one he was after…the New York City police frequency.

"Come in central. Yeah, we're gonna need back up on this one! Street brawl within an antique shop…"

Lucian let out a sigh, keeping the radio on. He had heard the struggles of the fight in the background and, as he listened to whenever the radio was used, he could only hear it escalating. Then his eyes flew wide as he heard an explosion over the radio before it cut out. He jumped up from the hammock, rushing over to the window and staring out as smoke clouds rose in the direction of the shop. The Foot Ninja closest to the window stepped up beside him asking,

"Is everything okay, sir?" Lucas went to nod only to stop and then shake his head. With another sigh, he turned to the ninja and smiled sadly saying

"I think I just lost the very interest in this world I had just gained…" The ninja bowed his head, moving to stand back in the corner, giving Lucian some space. His amber eye looked back toward the smoke, hoping that the rest of his kind had, by some miracle, survived his masters no doubt brutal assault. Without knowing if they survived or not, Lucian turned and walked back into his room, sitting cross legged on the floor before breathing out slowly, letting his eyes slip shut and his mind to clear…

..He would just have to await his Master's orders and, if they were grim, hope for the better.

Lucian cracked open an eye as the door opened and he heard the whirring of Stockman's motorised chair wheeling in. He had been hoping for Hun but this was close enough,. Opening both eyes, the mint green turtle looked up at the scientist asking

"Can I help you?" Stockman frowned, hand clenched tightly into a fist and Lucian instantly knew he was going to be asking for help. looking at the ninja guards he asked

"Can we have some privacy please?" Looking at each other briefly they nodded, leaving and closing the door. The moment it was shut, a smug grin appeared on his face as Stockman said

"I need some of your DNA." With some prompting, Lucian got the scoop and the more he listened, the sadder his expression got before it suddenly brightened when Stockman explained way he needed Lucian's DNA… He hadn't been able to find any traces at O'Neil's Antique Shop! Readily agreeing, Lucian allowed Stockman to do whatever he needed to. No DNA found meant that the turtles may have actually survived after all!

With everything done, Stockman nodded his thanks grudgingly and then wheeled out, Lucian standing in the doorway until he had rounded the corner before his grin grew. This was perfect! Now he had to just get the rest of the details and he'd know exactly where the Foot and the turtles stood. He looked at the Foot Ninja outside his door, smiling as they casually turned their heads away briefly as if scanning the hall allowing him that second to slip away, racing up to his Master's office to listen in. He arrived just as Hun did and quickly slipped into the shadows, halting his breathing and hiding his presence instantly. Taking a spot in the rafters above and shrouded by shadows, he listened and watched at the interaction between his Master and Stockman begun.

"This is your conclusive proof?!" Saki did not look pleased as he held a tattered and worn bit of red cloth in his hand. Stockman smiled replying

"That is merely a souvenir of your victory. Consider it a gift." Reaching into his lab coat, Stockman pulled out the hand held device he had entered Lucian's DNA into earlier saying

"This is my conclusive proof. Tell tale traces of mutated DNA. Order: Colonia; Family: Amididae (sp? **A/N Could not find anything to clarify this...so if I'm wrong, I'm sorry! I am not an overly sciencey turtle and nothing I found matched so...yeah!**)..or in Layman's terms…" Saki leaned back from examining the data as he said

"Turtle." Stockman smiled saying

"Someone's been doing his homework. No doubt someone as intelligent as you would recognise that the sheer amount of DNA recovered can only lead to one thing…"

"The turtles perished in the blaze." Stockman nodded, putting the device away and turning his chair as he said

"So that's what you like look when you're pleased. I've always wondered." As he wheeled toward the exo-skeleton Saki had fished from the East River a few weeks ago, Lucian allowed a relieved smile to slip onto his features. The chances of the turtles surviving were even higher…and they'd be safe for a bit too if Saki truly believed them to be dead.

"Now, about my reward?" Saki smiled, looking very pleased as he said

"I will have a group of Foot Technicians deliver it to your lab in the morning. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other pressing matters to attend to." He walked off with Stockman saying

"Of course, Master." Either he missed the touch of sarcastic in his tone or chose to ignore it, Lucian hoped for Stockman's sake it was the latter. Stockman grinned to himself, talking under his breath and cracking up laughing over the fact Saki had brought his ruse. Shaking his head at the scientists' obvious madness, Lucian slipped out of the room without making a sound, silently making his way back to his room. The Foot Ninja re-entered as well, taking up their spots in the corners as Lucian returned to his meditation with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Hmph, grounded as if I was a tot. Stupid Master but I am glad the turtles made it out alive! It's nice knowing I'm not the only freak around…even if Stockman comes closer and closer each time he pushes Master too far. Pfft, he doesn't learn…or have even worst luck than a turtle which is pretty bad! Haha **

**Yes, I love messing with Stockman and his stuff. It's very, very amusing and kills time so even better. Though how Master knew where I had been is a mystery…I didn't even mention the sewers but the device I placed on Hun indicated he was down there...**

**Oh well, I'll figure it out later **** leave a comment below and let me know what your little minds thought up while you read this! And prepare for a full on turtle assault in the next chapter! Let the fun begin!**

**-Lucas **

**[Authors Note: For reference, this is set roughly from episode 13 to 20 of Season 1. Next chapter starting is set around episode 21: Return to New York City (pt 1). Just so you know where I'm coming from ^_^ Hope you're enjoying it so far!]**


	3. They're Back!

**[NOTE: THIS IS SET IN THE 2003 UNIVERSE AND IS AN OC INSERT! I DO NOT OWN TMNT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM…though I wish I did. Lucian is mine though…AND DO NOT GAIN ANY PROFIT FROM THIS WORK OF FICTION]**

**Can I first say thank you so much to JustineElla2 for been the first person to review my story! I'm so, so glad you liked it! Also, thanks to DonnieHeart who is now following this story. Hope that means you're enjoying it too ^_^ And to prove just how pleased I am, I have typed up another two chapters as a thank you. Give the readers what they want right? Anyway, considering I can't leave my room anyway this was a good way to pass the time haha. **

**Oh geez, memo to self, lay off the rocky road ice-cream for a bit…sugar rush headache! I'm going to go exercise this off so you read while I do that. I'll catch you at the bottom!**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 3: They're Back!**

_A week later…_

Lucian paused in the middle of his evening Kata practice as someone knocked on the door. He sighed before calling out

"Come in." The door opened and Saki walked in. Lucas immediately knelt down, head bowed as usual.

"Good morning, Master Saki." Saki looked around, expression unchanging as his eyes took in the turtles room. Simply furbished, hammock on one side, computer in the corner, beanbag and tv set a bookshelf filled with DVD's, CD's and books on multiple topics, large space in the middle and floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city and facing the East to catch the rising sun's rays in the morning. He turned his gaze back to the turtle before him and said

"Rise, Lucian. I have decided to lift your…house arrest. I trust you have learnt your lesson?" Lucian stood and nodded, keeping his expression solemn.

"Hai, Master, I have. May I please go out for a bit, Master?" Saki nodded, turning to go before stopping as Lucian asked politely

"Is there any news on the other turtles, Master?" Saki glanced over his shoulder, a smirk rising on his face before he cast his eyes forward again saying smugly

"They are no more." With that he left, Lucian making sure he kept his head down to hide grin threatening to split his face.

It seems his master had brought Stockman's ruse through and through, truly believing the turtles to be dead. Walking over to the window, Lucas smiled, watching as the streets started to fill with people heading to work. One week of not been allowed to leave his room had left him going stir crazy…it was time to get back into shape. Grinning, Lucian raced out of the room, dodging the Foot in the hallways as he raced up to the top of the Foot Building, climbing the spire and taking a massive breath in of the early morning air.

Damn he missed this. Letting out a loud 'yahoo!' Lucas flung himself off the building, leaping towards the next building and setting off at a brisk pace across new York's rooftops and simply enjoying the fact he was outside again.

Finally, after an hour of simply running through the city and kicking some stupid Purple Dragons butts…what? They had challenged him AND called him a kung fu frog for crying out loud! Couldn't they see the shell?! Morons…Lucian headed back to the Foot Headquarters, climbing up the side of the building and slipping back in through his bedroom window. Just as he entered, he heard a loud screeching noise coming from the streets. nothing new in New York City but there was something familiar about it. His eyes flew wide as he turned, sticking his head out to peer down at the street just as a truck flew into the Loading dock of the Foot Building. A grin exploded across his face as he recognised the decked out green truck. He turned, grabbing his Chakrams and hooking them onto his belt before racing out of the room, the alarm sounding overheard.

All shell was about to break loose! The turtles were back!

Explosions rocked the building from below and the Turtles were clearly using a worm virus to knock out their internal communication systems as his phone wasn't allowing him to contact his Master or anyone else for that matter. If he guessed right, Hun would have been ordered to investigate and Hun would recognise the truck as the turtles, then he would no doubt alert Master Saki who would figure out Stockman had lied. Lucian shook his head as he raced up the stairs towards his Master's room, that way too much thinking and theorising for this time of night…

He reached his Masters room and threw open the doors, not bothering to knock as another caused the building to shake and casing his Master to snap out

"What is happening?! Stockman! Hun! Someone report!" Lucian raced over to his Master, kneeling and then raising his head as Saki growled, looking very pissed off.

"Lucian! Those blasted turtles are back! Go and find out what is going on and report back to me immediately!" Lucian nodded his head, spinning on his heel and racing back out of the room with a smile, this was going to be fun! He first went to the security room, finding it full off knocked out Foot ninja and one smoking console. Throwing himself into the chair, he quickly logged in using his own bypass code and pulled up the building's security schematics, eyes scanning it to find out where everyone was.

Pulling up a security camera he watched as Hun raced past with a group of foot ninja heading toward the garage on the 32nd Floor. He was closing in on the turtles. As he watched, a red blip flashed at him. The alarms on the 33rd floor were going off. Finding out there was no cameras, Lucian cursed and pushed himself out of the chair, racing back out of the room and through the halls, heading upwards with a frown forming on his face. The 33rd floor was a mystery even to him. He knew it was a lab of sorts but hadn't been made aware of what was going on in there, having been banned from the room and then punished when caught trying to sneak in. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good news for the turtles and, if they managed to get out, they'd probably take the elevator upwards but where would they come out!

He stopped then, making some quick calculations in his head. Turtle luck wasn't known to be nice but…just maybe…he pulled out his phone and, after making a quick tweak to his own internal communication system, managed to re-establish connection. Hitting the 5 put him straight through to Hun.

"What do you want?!" Lucas chuckled replying

"Well, hello to you too." Hun growled and Lucian could just picture his grip on the phone tightening, threatening to break it as he ran down the hall.

"Lucas…"

"Fine, what's the status on the turtles?" Hun was quiet for a moment as another explosion caused the floor to shake beneath their feet before he replied

"They're heading upwards toward the Master's room. I'm almost there now." Lucian nodded, turning the corner and racing up the stairs saying

"I'm on my way" before hanging up, concentrating on pushing his energy to his legs.

…He only had about thirty floors to go…

* * *

Lucian peered into the room, taking note of the chaos and the turtles fighting the elite guard before swinging up into the rafters, using that brief time to catch his breath before dropping down beside his Master. Saki didn't bother looking at him, simply sensing his presence arrive as he asked quietly

"Report." Lucian bowed his head and gave his Master a quick summary of his findings.

"As you are aware, the turtles survived the incident at O'Neil's shop. Their truck was a decoy allowing them to slip unnoticed into the building before they made their way up. I believe they got into our systems and were able to jam our communications. Main damage on lower floors, 33rd floor and within the Mystic's chamber on the 72nd floor. Communications are still down, the rest of the Foot Ninja are on their way up and Stockman has yet to be located."

Saki nodded his head and Lucian could tell he was frowning on the inside, internally seething at Stockman's lies and the turtles survival. Meanwhile, Lucas was trying hard not to grin as he stood and watched the turtles fight once more, awaiting for his masters orders to be given.

Suddenly the floor rumbled, shaking as cracks spread across it. The fights paused, all eyes turning downwards before they jumped back as a massive robotic suit rose up and Lucian's eyes flew wide as Saki growled out

"What is this? Baxter Stockman!" Stockman grinned down at them, eyes falling briefly on Lucian before returning to Saki saying

"In the flesh…so to speak." Lucian looked around Stockman at the people standing around the room, his eyes meeting those of a purple banded turtle briefly. Those eyes widened, an elbow shooting out to grab the blue banded one's attention and motioning toward him with his head. It was clear that they had not been expecting to see another turtle and, he ahd to admit, he had felt the same a few months back! Lucian didn't move from his spot, a smirk on his face as Stockman and Saki argued. He tuned back into their conversation as Saki growled out

"Stockman, I will have your head for this!" Stockman grinned smugly replying

"No, Shredder, I'll have yours." He turned to face the turtles, pointing a…hand thing…at them saying

"And you meddlesome creatures, you have interfered with my plans for the last time."

Lucian repressed the urge to jump up and smack Stockman upside the head as the orange banded turtle said to the purple wearing one

"Can you believe this guys rap? Whack job city." Stockman growled, clearly agitated now.

"You'll all pay! All of you! Not one of you will leave this place alive! You'll all be crushed by the genius of Baxter Stockman!" The mad scientist cracked up laughing as the purple banded one muttered just loud enough for some to hear,

"Dangerous whack job city." Stockman continued to laugh, only pausing to say

"You know the most beautiful thing about my brilliant plan? I used you, Shredder, to transform me in this ultra-cyborg you see before you! A truly superior work of genius. but all good things must come to an end." Shredder glowered up at Stockman as the cyborg turned to the four turtles once again saying

"It's time to bid you…adieu." The red banded one yelled

"Incoming!" as Stockman blasted three missiles in their direction, one hitting a pillar and knocking two Foot Tech Ninjas from the rafters, one demolishing another pillar sending it collapsing toward the purple banded turtle who jumped out of the way while the last hit the floor in front of the Shredder, sending the elite ninja falling downwards as the ground crumbled beneath them.

Lucian quickly moved as a section of the roof gave in, falling toward him. He looked up and around, taking in the scene as Stockman knocked his master's attack away before quickly removing Hun from the fight by slamming him into a pole. The only thing that stopped Stockman from ripping Hun apart piece by piece was Saki who knocked him back just enough to free Hun before he was grabbed, slammed into the wall and then thrown with ease. Lucas frowned, running over to his Master and helping him up and out of the way while Stockman was distracted by the turtles. Saki growled, standing on his own now and walking toward the hole in the floor as Stockman fell through it. Lucian took his spot at his Master's side, looking over the other side at the turtles and finding a few pairs of eye on him as well.

The orange banded one blinked, pointed and proceeded to ask

"What the shell?! Since when did Metal-head have a ninja turtle on his side?" The red banded one frowned while the blue one, Leo's, was locked on the Shredder as he said

"That's one minor annoyance disposed of. Now, to finish you fools!" They all drew their weapons, Lucian pulling his Chakrams from his belt and settling into a fighting position just as the floor shook again slightly. He blinked once and looked down before Stockman flew up through the hole looking extremely pissed off as he yelled

"You insufferable nitwits! Doctor Baxter Stockman is not so easily dismissed! Kiss your shells goodbye, freaks!"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Man, why do I have chills running down my spine…something's going to happen soon…I can just feel it! **

**Same as before, leave a comment please! Now, onto the next chapter! C u there :D**

**-Lucian**

**[A/N: Ch 3 and 4 are set during episode 21 - 23 ****]**


	4. Loss of the Masters

**[NOTE: THIS IS SET IN THE 2003 UNIVERSE AND IS AN OC INSERT! I DO NOT OWN TMNT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM…though I wish I did. Lucian is mine though…AND DO NOT GAIN ANY PROFIT FROM THIS WORK OF FICTION]**

**Hello again *ducks attack* Yep, typing this little part up on my phone while I fight. It's certainly a challenge but going fine so far WOAH! *jumps up to avoid fire ball* Well, kinda fine so I'll be quick so as not to keep you and so I can keep my head *leans back to avoid another sword attack before yelling "dude I'm busy here! Can't you ait like five seconds!"* Some people, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 4: Loss of the Masters**

Facing the turtles, Stockman shot out a blast of flames, setting the floor alight as the turtles dodged the attack. Leo jumped back into the fray, somersaulting with his sword and bringing it down on Stockman's arm slicing it cleanly off causing Stockman to cry out over the loss before blasting Leo with his missiles, knocking him back into the wall.

Lucian stood still, watching from beside his master before asking

"What should I do, Master, what are my orders?" Saki turned to look at the turtle and then motioned toward Stockman's arm saying

"With me!" the two raced forward, Saki slicing through a leg while Lucian jumped up and sliced off another arm, Stockman now wobbling with his balance thrown off making it easier for the other three turtles to knock him back enough to push him out of the window. Stockman cried out as he fell yelling

"This is just a minor setback!" As the crash echoed up to them, the turtles turned back to the room with the orange one…Michelangelo if he remembered what the rat said right…saying

"I'm going to miss that guy…not!" They halted then, drawing their weapons as Leo said

"Alright Shredder, let's finish this!" Saki chuckled, getting ready replying

"I intend to." Lucian looked toward the window, ears picking up a very faint noise he heard learnt to listen to after been with the Foot for 14 years before he quickly jumped, tackling his master backwards as Stockman burst into the room, jets blazing as he laughed manically.

"My internal jet pack array. I spared no expense..and why should I? After all, you were footing the bill, Shredder!" Lucian tackled his Master once again as Stockman blasted a missile in his direction before jumping out of the way of another aimed at him, the blast knocking more than just him back. As he landed he said

"Hey! What'd I ever do to you?" He paused then as Stockman glared in ager in his direction. Blinking he grinned and shrugged adding

"Ok, wrong question…hey!" He ducked as a fire blast flew over his head and he murmured

"Close shave, good thing I don't have hair." Over in the corner, Michelangelo rubbed his head and said from his upside down position

"Man, can someone please shut down that flying toaster oven?" The purple banded one knocked away the missile aimed at him as his brothers regrouped near him saying

"Maybe we can pull his plug. Leo, his exo-suits power supply! Those radium power cells on his back!" Leo narrowed his eyes and yelled back

"On it!" before jumping toward Stockman, dodging the attacks and flying over his head as Stockman said

"You Peons stand no change against my vastly superior intellect! I, Doctor Baxter Stockman shall-" His sentence was cut off as Leo sliced the cords connected to his power pack sending him crashing to the floor. Lucian walked back over to stand beside his Master as Michelangelo said happily

"Finally! Shut him down and shut him up!" only to take a step back as Stockman rose from the floor. Leo drew his blade asking

"What do we have to do to stop this guy?" Lucian and Saki emerged from the smoke behind him replying

"I have asked myself that question many times." Lucian nodded adding

"..and so far without an answer." Leo looked at him, frowning slightly before their gazes all turned back to Stockman.

"That deploy might of worked against a lesser mechanoid but, as always, I'm one step ahead in my design work. In addition to the centre power nodule, each component of my cyborg armour has its own internal back up power source. Ha!"

Lucian looked up at his Master before leaning back and motioning, catching the purple banded one's attention. Without catching his Master's attention, he motioned with his head in the direction or Stockman's lost arm and the olive skinned turtle immediately understood, nodding and putting his bo staff away as he walked forward saying

"So what you're saying is this arm should still be fully functional right?" He picked up the arm, aiming it toward Stockman as the cyborg turned saying

"Oh no" before hopping his way toward the hole in the wall. He wasn't quick enough. The turtle grinned and then yelled

"Fire in the hole!" The fire that shot out blasted Stockman in the back sending him flying out of the building and across the city, screaming right up the point that he exploded like a giant firework.

Lucian chuckled at that thought as Saki stepped forward saying

"Now, where were we?" The turtles were immediately on their feet, some trying to sneak up behind the Shredder as he said

"Oh yes…" Launching two kicks backwards he caught two turtles in the chests, sending them flying backwards before going to slice another in half only for the rat to step in, knocking the orange one out of the way in time. Saki growled and charged at the rat, knocking him backwards and out the wall with a hard kick. Two of the turtles cried out, Leo securing a rope before diving out after the rat and leaving his brothers to deal with Saki.

Lucian looked up as Saki raised his hand, the signal to get involved. So he did, aiming a sudden flying kick at the turtle closest to him…the red banded one. The dark green turtle growled, blocking the attack and only been knocked back a bit before attacking back, Sais clashing with Chakrams before he managed to get a kick in, throwing Lucian back against the wall. He stalked toward the black banded turtle as he rose, one amber and one faded blue eye locking with brown **(A/N: I've seen people say their brown, some say they're green. I'm going brown so I'm sorry if that's not right but they looked brown at this point! Stopping rant now…)** as the dark green turtle yelled

"Who the shell are you and why are you with Shredder?!" Lucian stood, eyes narrowing as he growled out

"None of your damn business!" He lunged at the other turtle, tackling him to the floor only to be thrown again and slamming into one of the pillars still remaining. The red one growled again and turned saying

"Argh, you are so not worth my time!" before he ran out to help his brothers fight the Shredder.

Lucian sat up, rubbing his neck and mentally noting the red one had a temper and was quite skilled at fighting but wasn't all bad. Not fighting back while appearing to fight would keep his Master happy and keep the turtles out of the loop on his skills. That would be revealed in time but for now…he had to keep helping his Master while learning what he could about the brothers. Racing outside, he jumped back into the fray only to see Leo had returned and used the Sword of Tengu to blast his Master back. He looked up as the sounds of guns caught his attention…his master had summoned back up. He shook his head and made his way through the Foot Ninjas to his Master's side, keeping anyone who got too close back so his Master could retrieve the Sword Leo had dropped.

He looked over only to duck as a nunchuk flew close by his head. He turned to look at Michelangelo, raising his Chakram and smiling saying

"Hi." The orange banded turtle blinked and grinned back.

"Hey-ey…Woah!" He ducked as Lucian threw the Chakram at his head, grinning as it flew off.

"That was stupid! Now you'll never get it back!" Lucian just grinned and pointed behind him. The sea green turtle blinked and turned, crying out and diving to the side as the Chakram flew past him again, stopping when Lucian caught it with a large smile. He settled back into a fighting position saying

"Boomerang Chakram, my own invention. Neat hey?" Michelangelo looked up at him and nodded before spinning and catching Lucian's feet with his own, knocking him on his carapace as he stood saying

"Real neat! Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go help my bros!" With that he ran off, knocking an elite ninja back as Lucian stood once more. The orange one was a bit easier going than the others, especially compared to the red one anyway. He grinned as he watched the four fighting together, knocking the elite ninja out and into a pile of unconscious bodies.

He looked over at his Master who was searching for the sword, standing and summoning more Foot Ninja as the turtles approached him. His eyes then widened as he watched his Master's enemies, the Guardians, appear, landing before the turtles as allies and attacking the Foot, leaving Leo and his brothers to fight the Shredder. Lucian looked between the two, noticing his Master had got his hands on the Sword of Tengu and was looking mighty pleased as its power coursed through him once again before he used its power to blast the turtles back. He approached them slowly, sword raising as he neared he red banded one. Lucian's eyes widened, jumping up and racing toward the turtles and his Master only to stop as a Guardian attacked. The man frowned at him asking

"You're a…turtle?" Lucian nodded, tightening his grip on his Chakrams as the man frowned deeper before attacking. Lucian ducked and retaliated, throwing his Chakram to the side as he rolled and blocked another attack with his other Chakram. He looked up and then ducked as the Chakram flew back over his head, the Guardian only just managing to dive to the side before the Chakram sliced him arm off. Lucian caught it as it returned, throwing himself toward the man and knocking him back with a well aimed kick to the chest.

He cast his eyes quickly toward his Master once more before crying out as Leo sliced his Master's head clean off. Saki fell to the ground, collapsing as his head rolled to the side and there he remained, unmoving. Lucian fell to his knees, staring at his Master's body before gasping as a blow caught him in the back, sending him flying through the wall onto the ledge outside where he stayed, groaning as he tried to retain consciousness. He remained still, vision swimming as he tried to focus on the rat lying against the wall. He couldn't move when the Guardians landed on the ledge as well, one picking up the rat and then saying something, pointing at him. He tried to tell them to go away, tell them to leave the rat alone…tell them anything! but his mouth wouldn't move and neither would his body. They started to approach but looked up as electricity raced down the building before an explosion sounded. The Guardians said something else and then left in a rush, leaving Lucian to finally give in to his exhausted body, his eyes falling shut, world fading to black as four shapes moved toward where he lay…

* * *

_With Leo…_

Leo looked at his brothers, giving a soft relieved sigh as he said

"Let's get Master Splinter and go home." They all smiled and nodded, following him to the ledge where he had left their Master. Four pairs of eyes widened slightly in surprise when they found the ledge empty except for their Master's walking stick and an unconscious black banded turtle. Leo ran over, picking up the wooden stick saying

"Wait a minute, I don't understand…I left him right here. He was in no shape to move…" Sirens sounded in the distance as Mikey asked

"How can he be gone?" Raph grounded his teeth, Mikey holding onto his shoulder as if tryign to calm him down silently as Don peered over the edge of the building saying

"Guys, we can't say here. We have to go." Reluctance showed on all their faces before Leo pointed at the helicopter not too far away from them.

"Donnie, the helicopter." Don looked over and nodded, going to head toward it before stopping and looking back at the prone form of the black banded turtle.

"What about him?"

Leo picked up Splinter's walking stick, looking at his brothers before standing and walking over to the unconscious turtle. Don walked over, kneeling down and placing a finger to his neck before saying

"He's alive at least. Leo?" Leo looked down, Raph growling out behind him

"Oh just leave him 'ere! He's with the Shredder!" Leo frowned once more before saying

"No, he _was _with the Shredder…and we can't just leave him here…" Raph crossed his arms muttering

"We could." Mikey knelt down, pulling the turtle up by the arm.

"Come on dude, he wasn't that bad. Like, didn't you notice he didn't really fight back?" Raph was silent before he nodded. Leo grabbed the mint green turtles other arm, pulling him upright and walking to the helicopter. Don slipped into the pilot seat, Leo and Mikey placing the unknown turtle in the back before the other three took their seats as well.

Don had them up in the air quickly, all four looking back down at the building.

"We did it, Leo, we defeated Shredder. " Leo cats his eyes at the red banded turtle before back down at the walking stick in his lap saying quietly

"But the price was too high." Mikey leaned forward, worry on his face as he asked

"You don't think Master Splinter is…" He didn't finish his sentence, he didn't have to. Leo bowed his head slightly answering quietly

"I don't know Mikey, I truly don't know." The four fell silent, Don flying them away from the flaming building and heading back home, their loss weighing heavily on them all…

* * *

***Coughs and groans, rubbing head* Somehow I managed to type this up and post it…but I tell you, my head is killing me now! Word of advice: don't get tossed through a wall..it hurts! I'll get started on writing the next part as soon as I can concentrate on typing, promise. ^_^ **

**Of course, leave a comment below on what you think so far. Catch you all soon!**

**-Lucian **

**[A/N: This and the last chapter are set during episode 21, 22 and 23 or Season 1. As you may or may not be aware, this is my first time posting a story on here…so I hope it's not too bad but please, be honest and let me know if it is or if I'm totally ruining it…I like to know what others think rather than let my mind come up with what I think they're thinking. Heh I'm odd, I know, now you know here Lucian gets it from :p Cya in the next chapter!]**


	5. Blurred Memory

**Hey guys, Lucian here. Sorry, still a bit drained from the fight and this concussion is a real nuisance but, as promised, the next chapter! Not quite as eventful as the last few installments but hopefully enjoyable nonetheless. ^_^ And hello to the two new followers who have joined us in my (possibly) epic tale! Welcome!**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 5: Blurred Memory**

"How's he doing, Donnie?"

Don looked up at Leo over his shoulder before back down at his 'patient' currently resting on the couch before sighing and standing up.

"He had a dislocated shoulder, a gash on the back of his neck and a few other scrapes and bumps but overall he seems to be doing alright minus a small fever. I'm pretty sure he's got a concussion and, Leo…" Don paused to turn and face his brother, holding up a small vial of the unconscious turtles blood he had taken earlier.

"He's got the exact same trace amounts of mutagen in his DNA as us." Leo frowned at that, staying silent as both he and Don glanced back down at the mint green turtle before their gazes rose when Mikey's face popped over the back of the couch. He looked at the bandaged turtle and then up at them asking

"So…what do we do now?" Leo's eyes narrowed before he replied

"We look for Master Splinter."

* * *

April arrived not too long after Leo called her to help them. Spreading a map over the table Leo, Mikey and April started looking over it, planning the search. Raph had joined them for a bit but that was just under an hour ago. Now he was pummelling the training pole while Don had gone back to getting the battle shell street ready after its last fight. Raph looked up, taking note they hadn't moved since he last looked before letting out an enraged yell, getting their attention. Leo turned to face him asking

"You okay, Raph?" It was clear Raphael was frustrated when he stormed towards Leo asking back

"How can you guys sit there talking when he's out there somewhere?! Maybe hurt…bad." Leo raised his hands saying

"Like I said, we have to organise the search. Look at everything we know" Raph's eyes narrowed as he shouted

"But we don't know anything!" Mikey stepped forward, looking a little glum as he said

"Well, we know while we were fighting, Master Splinter took a major hit…for me." It was then Don piped up adding

"And when we looked for him after the fight, he just wasn't there." April looked down, turning to face the table.

"I've been scanning the police ban for anything like a..giant rat sighting…nothing." Their words only frustrating him even more, Raph growled out

"Then we should be out there looking for him." He turned, storming towards the wall where his Sais were with Leo following him saying

"We have been, Raph, but master Splinter could be anywhere. How do you search an entire city?" Raph looked over his shoulder at Leo.

"One black at a time." Yanking his Sais out of the padded wall he growled as Mikey called

"Raph! Not a good time for the hothead thing." Don turned from the entire, pushing his goggles up saying

"The battle shell's a few hours from been street ready after the beating it took. We could cover more ground…" Leo just shook his head slightly, sensing Raph needed to get out.

"It's okay. Go blow off some steam, Raph. Maybe you'll find something out there." Raph cracked his knuckles and walked out.

"Count on it."

Leo sighed and turned, heading back up to the table while Don went back to working on the battle shell, the lair going quiet once again…

* * *

Lucian let out a soft groan, the sound seemingly loud in his eyes as he pried his eyes open, blinking until things started to focus again before frowning and going completely silent and still. This was not his room, Stockman's lab, or anywhere else within the Foot building. He quickly took in as much as he could without moving…the first thing he noticed was his lack of weapons followed by the bandages around his neck, the small gauzes on his arms and legs, the filtered smell of the sewer, the murmurings of people talking and the sound of a someone tightening screws. Slowly and muffling any noise of pain he wanted to make, he propped himself up, peering over the couch before his eyes widened when he saw the people within the room, immediately knowing where he was now.

He was in the turtles lair!

Lying back down he let out a quiet sigh of relief, closing his eyes and trying to remember what happened. He remembered the fight, been attacked by the Guardian, seeing his Master's head rolling off, been flung through a wall and then…then… Lucian frowned, struggling to make the images he could see clearer but he couldn't see any more than fuzzy shapes. He grumbled under his breath muttering without thinking

"A concussion…just my luck…"

"You can't be feeling too bad if you can do a self diagnostic."

His eyes snapped open to see the purple banded turtle standing beside him with a small smile, Leo and Michelangelo coming over with the girl following them as well. He blinked once saying slowly

"Uh…Hi." He found an orange branded face peering over the couch with a smile replying

"Hey! How you feeling?" Lucian just blinked again. Yep, definitely the energetic one. Then he cracked a small smile.

"Okay…a little sore still but okay…" Don knelt down beside the couch, feeling his forehead and holding a torch up in front of him, Lucian immediately tracking the light with his good eye.

"You're temperature is back to normal at least and…eye tracking seems to be good. Do you feel light headed or dizzy at all?" Lucian shook his head before wincing, stopping the movement and replying

"A little when I move." The olive toned turtle nodded, putting his things away saying

"As expected." He stood then, casting his eyes at Leo who was still watching the turtle carefully, his tense muscles suggesting he wasn't sure what to make of their guest at the moment…unable to tell if he was friend or foe. Lucian's gaze rose to meet those of the blue banded turtle before he asked simply

"Why did you help me?" Leo blinked before actually thinking on it. Raph had asked the same thing while they carried the smaller black shelled turtle down to their home and he hadn't replied because…in truth he wasn't sure…this turtle worked for the Shredder after all! He had attacked his brothers and fought alongside that monster! At the time though it had just seemed...right. He sighed, looking back into the mint green turtles mixed matched eyes saying

"It was the right thing to do." Lucian titled his head as if processing the reply before he, with a small wince, raised a hand up and smiled.

"Then, thank you. The names Lucian."

Leo met eyes with his two brothers and April before his shoulder's slowly relaxed as he reached down to shake his hand replying

"You're welcome, Lucian. I'm Leonardo; this is Donatello and Michelangelo. And this is our friend April O'Neil." Lucian paused for a second when he went to shake her hand before he murmured quietly

"It's a pleasure." With that he sat up, looking around the lair asking

"Wait…where's the chilli turtle?" He got nothing in reply, the four giving him strange looks until he elaborated,

"The red hot tempered one?" Mikey was the first to crack up laughing, April following soon after with Don and Leo chuckling. Mikey leaned against the couch and saying through his laughter

"Man don't let Raph hear you calling him that; he'd explode!" Lucian looked between the four and just smiled even while something started to nag him in the back of his head…telling him he'd forgotten something important… Cursing mentally, he ignored it as the group moved, Don waving them away before he gently put a hand on his shoulder, silently encouraging him to lie back down saying

"You need to rest now, Lucian." Lucian must of looked reluctant cause Don smiled and, after pushing a little harder to get his point across, got him lying down as he added

"No one's going to hurt you here so relax and focus on healing." Lucian chuckled at that.

"…I know." Don just smiled back, turning to walk away before stopping when Lucian asked quietly

"Don, where's your Master?"

By the way his shoulders tensed up, Lucian guessed it was a bad question to be asking so he quickly waved his hands saying

"Uh don't worry about it. Forget I asked." Don didn't turn around, only saying quietly in reply

"…He's missing…" before heading back up toward the workshop. Lucian put his hands down slowly, leaning back against the couch with a frown as he mentally berated himself.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! That's none of your business so why did you ask?!_ When he couldn't find an answer, Lucian's frown only deepened. That nagging sensation was back and becoming more persistent. Letting out a long breathe, Lucian relaxed his body, pushing everything out of his mind and slipping into meditation…

Whatever was nagging him had to be important…and he was darn well going to figure it out.

* * *

**And there you have it! Now I just have to convince them I can be trusted and figure out what this nagging sensation is and we'll be all set! I'll figure it out soon, I feel a headache coming on…just great… **

**Anyway, I'm gotta concentrate now so I will see all of you in the next chapter! All comments welcomed as always!**

**-Lucian**

**[A/N: This is set during episode 24 of Season 1 while Raph is topside. He'll be back in the next chapter ^_^****]**


	6. Confusion and Trust

**[NOTE: THIS IS SET IN THE 2003 UNIVERSE AND IS AN OC INSERT! I DO NOT OWN TMNT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM…though I wish I did. Lucian is mine though…AND DO NOT GAIN ANY PROFIT FROM THIS WORK OF FICTION]**

**A/N: Admittedly, this is almost like a filler between episode 24 and 25 but, this I what turned out while I was typing so…yeah…hopefully it's not too bad. Characters may be a bit OOC so I apologise for that…Anyway, read on and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 6: Confusion and Trust**

Lucian let out a low growl, letting his head fall into his hands. No matter what part he tried to focus on it just wouldn't clear! He looked up as the doors hissed open. He rose up slowly from his sitting position (he'd slipped off the couch when trying to meditate lying down had failed) and peered over the couch, watched the red banded turtle making his way through the lair towards the table where his brothers and friend were. Suddenly he stopped, Leo looking over asking

"Raph? You okay?" Raph didn't say anything before Lucian cried out, ducking as a sai embedded itself into the top of the couch where his head had been just prior. Raph chuckled as he said

"So our sleeping beauty is awake is he? Bout time…" Lucian stood up, hands on hips.

"It's nice to see you again too, Raphael." The dark green turtle smirked, yanking his sai out and ignoring Leo telling him off as he asked

"And you are who?" Resisting the urge to tackle the smug looking turtle, Lucian didn't bother been polite as he said simply

"Lucian." He found himself thrown back then as Raph tackled him to the ground, legs keeping his arm pinned to the ground as Leo yelled

"Raph!" Raph looked up, glaring as his brothers approached.

"We don't know he can be trusted yet and yer just letting him roam free!" Lucian just stayed quiet, understanding the hot tempered turtles actions. He had been working for their enemy after all which made him their enemy…yet none of the others seemed to mind as much as Raph did. Don had stopped beside them, tapping his foot with his arms crossed impatiently as he asked Raph slowly

"What are you doing to my patient?" Raph blinked up at Don whose eyes were narrowed down at him. Whether his patient was an enemy or not, you didn't mess with Don in his Doc Mode.

Raph growled, standing up and allowing Lucian to sit up, eyes still locked on him. The fact the mint green turtle hadn't blinked yet was kinda creeping him out. Suddenly Lucian blinked and smiled slightly, standing up with Don's help as he swayed a bit, his headache and dizziness returning full force now he wasn't actively ignoring it. He sat back down on the cough, breathing slowly before looking up at the turtles and April standing around him once again. Staying silent, he laid back down, Don motioning for everyone to leave him be before he too left the black banded turtle to mull over his thoughts.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Lucian silently folded up the blanket, putting the pillows back in order before he cast his eyes around the lair again, smiling slightly. Letting his smile fall, he headed toward the door. He wasn't one of them…he couldn't stay… The doors hissed open as he approached before he froze, a deep voice echoing through the dark lair,

"Where do yer think yer going?" Lucian turned to look over at the red branded turtle leaning casually against a pillar, twirling a sai between his fingers. He frowned and said

"You should be happy, I'm leaving." Raph frowned back, watching as Lucian left the lair, heading out into the sewers. He tsked to himself before groaning, pushing himself off the wall and going after the turtle.

"Oh for shell's sake!"

Racing out the lair, Raph set off after Lucian, following the sounds of his footfalls. He smirked, so much for being a ninja. He was so easy to…track…Raph stopped at a junction, listening carefully and casting his eyes around. The only thing he could hear was the dripping of water, the scurrying pitter-patter of rats and other usual sounds. He growled low in his throat, hearing it echo through the tunnels before he grumbled under his breath

"I'm meant ta be searching for Splinter yet here I am looking for a no-good black shelled midget of a turtle instead! Gah!"

"That's not very nice."

Raph spun, sais in hand instantly before he stopped, sai barely a centimetre from a mint green neck and one amber eye locked with his. Raph growled again, sheathing his weapon and taking a step back before Lucian tilted his head asking

"May I ask why you are following me, Raph? I thought you'd be glad I was leaving." Raph grumbled again before he suddenly reached out to grab Lucian's headband tails like he did with his Mikey but only found himself grabbing air. His eyes narrowed, it seemed Lucian wasn't a foot Ninja for nothing, he was quick. He threw up his hands and yelled

"Look I don't know why okay?! Donnie'll get mad if you're not there and Leo will blame me cause that's what he does! I sure as shell don't care if you stay or go, you can't be trusted anyway!" He crossed his arms, turning his back and storming back toward the lair before he stopped as Lucian said quietly

"…you're right, I can't."

"What?" Raph looked over his shoulder at the other turtle whose expression was rather forlorn even as his amber eye blazed with anger…but there was a hint of loneliness under it as well and it was that that made Raph turn around as Lucian yelled at him. It was something Raph knew all too well so he just let him yell, let him vent everything he had been building up inside over the last few days.

"Why should I be trusted? I worked for Oroku Saki. He was the one who raised me, he was the one who trained me, he was the one who let me live after I became a freak! I followed my Master like anyone else would theirs, I watched him die and I _never _asked to be saved by you guys! So, of course, because I was loyal to MY Master I can't be trusted!" Raph blinked as Lucian huffed loudly, anger dying down before he continued speaking in a lower tone,

"I watched you, you know? …that first night you fought the Shredder…I was there, watching in amazement, thinking to myself I was no longer alone…I thought that, if I found you guys, I'd find that something I was missing…" His head lowered before he turned as if to leave adding

"I guess not."

With that he left, racing off through the sewers leaving Raph behind with the sounds of the sewer tunnels. Raph blinked and frowned, rubbing his head muttering

"Aw shell…"

Lucian stopped, bending over as he breathed heavily and his eyes stung. Damn it, he'd never gotten so worked up before! Was it because his Master was gone? Was it because he wanted to be accepted by the turtles? Was it because he didn't know what to do anymore? Lucian frowned and then tilted his head back and screamed. Slumping against the tunnel wall he slid down, drawing his knees to his chest.

"I shouldn't have yelled at him…he had every right not to trust me after all…" He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his legs before sighing loudly and murmuring

"Now what?"

* * *

Lucian blinked himself in wakefulness, yawning widely as he sat up, rubbing his head as his vision cleared slowly. He didn't quite remember when he fell asleep but he certainly felt better now, even his head wasn't hurting. Standing up he stretched, listening to his joints crack before he suddenly froze. His eyes were the only thing that moved, swinging from left to right before he stuttered out

"W-what in the shell?" He was back in the lair! Lucian looked around, slowly putting his arm down as his eyes landed on the olive skinned turtle calmly reading a book in the armchair, legs hanging over the side. Don looked up from his book, his eyes locking with Lucian's wide ones before he smiled saying

"So you're finally awake. How're you feeling, Lucas?" Lucian blinked again replying slowly

"…Fine thanks..but how-"

"Raph. He didn't give us the details but he said he found you collapsed in the tunnel and brought you back here." Lucian just blinked in surprise again before he simply smiled and asked slowly

"How long was I out?" Don stood, putting down his book as he too stood replying

"A few days. We've taken turns staying to keep an eye on you while the others have been out looking for Master Splinter. We're down to two sections of the city…" Lucian cast his eyes down, knowing by the tone Don used that they hadn't had any luck so far. Then he looked up, determination shining in his eyes.

"Let me help look for him! When you guys go next, please, let me come with you…I can help…we'll find him." Don looked at him and then nodded, a small smile returning to his face.

"Yes, we will."

* * *

**I'm back! Sorry bout that, I was a little out of it but I'm all good now. The last two chapters have been a bit slow but, it's a bit of a confusing time for myself at the moment…I'm good now though! Going to prove myself to them, you'll see! And I get to show Raphie's just a bit softie! Haha *ducks sai* I think he heard me :p Now we move on to the search for Master Splinter! **

**See you then**

**-Lucian**


	7. The Search for Splinter

**Hello JE2 and everyone who has done me the honour of following or favouriting this story! I really appreciate the support guys! Major thanks to JE2 though who has followed me right from the beginning and has been the cause of many smiles and laughs. Thank you so much!**

**This one follows the episode line quite a bit more than most of my others with a few additional twists and scenes that hopefully don't wreck the line too much. **

**And now, onto the story!**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 7: The Search for Splinter**

_Somewhere Within New York City…_

"Stockman, report."

Stockman, or what was left of him, turned from the computer console he was building from parts scavenged from the Foot Building.

"It's coming together, Master, we should have the device back up and running within a few hours." Saki growled but turned and left, leaving Stockman to continue rebuilding the tracking device. After the fight, he had sent his Foot Ninjas back in to scour the building, collecting whatever could still be used…and to keep an eye out for Lucian. Instead they'd returned with Stockman…or at least his head…and reported to having found no sign of Lucian within the building or out.

Saki entered his room, sitting behind his desk as he thought things out. Once the device was up and running, they'd be able to pinpoint exactly where Lucian, or his body, was through the implant in his neck. He looked up as Hun entered the room and put his cup down. Lucian aside…

They had business to attend to.

* * *

_Back in the Sewers_

"Okay, we've searched Shredder's building and every other place the Foot have been encountered. We've scoured every sewer tunnel, back street and dark alley in the city with only one area left."

Lucian looked over at Don as the olive turtle sighed and stood saying

"The worst part is we don't even know if Master Splinter is still…" Mikey looked down, spinning his nunchuks as he said

"I-I don't even want to think about that." Sensing they needed a little push, Leo walked over, Katana's resting on his shoulders.

"Until we learn otherwise, he's alive and awaiting our rescue." His gaze was drawn to Raph, watching as the hot tempered turtle pounded away at the punching bag before slitting it open with his sais yelling

"I'm done coming home empty handed. We find Splinter, tonight!" The others were silent, all nodding in agreement and all determined to find Master Splinter. Lucian stayed seated for a bit before he asked

"What do you guys want me to do?" The four turtles and April looked at each other, Leo and Mikey sheathing their weapons. Don had told them what Lucian had said, how he wanted to help but they weren't ready to let him go off on his own, not yet. Leo stepped forward saying

"You'll be coming with me." Lucian just nodded and smiled, checking to make sure his Chakram's were in place before following them up to the surface.

He knew why Leo wanted Lucian to go with him. As the Leader, Leo wanted any possible danger close by…though, Lucian would silently admit…he really wanted to go with Raph on the Shellcycle…it looked so cool! But he stayed quiet and followed Leo up to the rooftops, running close behind him at all times as Leo led the way. In complete silence, the two swept through the area searching every abandoned building and back street alley along the way but they came up empty. Lucian sighed, squatting down against the wall as Leo's phone went off and he answered asking

"Please tell me someone found something." Lucian listened as the other four answered back in mixed tones of disappointment, sadness and anger.

"Nadda from the sewers."

"Nothing on the rooves either."

"Or the junkyard. Lots of rats but none of them ours."

"Man, where is he?!"

Leo sighed, glancing down at Lucian again saying

"Keep it cool, Raph, we'll find him." Hanging up, Leo put the phone back into his belt before he sighed.

"He's not real good at controlling his temper is he?" Leo looked down at the black banded turtle again and shook his head, standing and saying simply

"Come on." Lucian nodded, following after Leo once again. Turns out the blue banded leader wasn't much of a talker when he had something else on his mind. Though Lucian sure as shell could understand why. Jumping down and landing below a street lamp the two watched as a car raced past followed by a turtle on a red motorbike. Leo rubbed his head muttering

"Aw great."

"That was Raph wasn't it?" Leo just nodded again, the two setting off after the red banded turtle quickly, catching up just as he yanked the guy out of the car looking ready to give him a beat down. Don and Mikey arrived seconds after they did, all watching until Leo called out

"Let him go, Raph." Albeit reluctantly, he did, the guy scurrying off like the wimp he was as Raph growled out

"Beat it." The four turtles approached Raph, Leo saying

"Raphael, this doesn't help anything." Raph removed his helmet grumbling

"Helps more than you think!" before he threw his helmet to the ground in anger. Things were quiet for a second until Mikey piped up with

"Gotta admit, the guy knows how to blow off steam." No one else noticed the small smile that crept onto Lucian's features at that comment, agreeing with the orange turtle while Leo juts sighed again,

"Maybe, but if we're gonna find Master splinter, we have to keep a lid on it." Raph turned, clearly peeved.

"Well prowling around ain't cutting it anymore, Leo. We need something to go on!"

"What about the Guardians?"

All four turned to look at Don as he continued,

"If you think about it. Right after Master Splinter disappeared, they disappeared." Leo nodded in agreement with Mikey saying

"Yeah, hey, they could have taken him easy!" Lucian blinked, eye ridges furrowing as he tried to remember something…that nagging feeling coming back as Raph said

"Somehow, we need to hook up with one of those guys." Leo looked thoughtful before he said slowly

"Raph, we might have something to go on." Five heads turned to the sound of a vehicle approaching…and it wasn't the purr of a well tuned engine. The Battle Shell pulled up, April opening the door saying

"Sorry, after your patch job on this rig even my grandma's tractor handles better. Uh come on guys, the cops are coming the neighbourhood." They all headed toward the van as sirens sounded in the distance, Donnie stopping briefly to ask

"Maybe I should drive?" April just smiled replying

"Nah, I think I'm getting the hang of it."

It was second later Don was finding himself face planting the window as April turned a corner. Peeling himself off the glass he took a seat again beside Mikey, casually holding onto the seat like everyone else was. He glanced past Mikey, taking note of Lucian's thoughtful but confused expression before asking

"Everyone ok, Lucas?" Lucian looked up and found four pairs of eyes on him. He smiled weakly before he sighed, letting it fall as he tried to explain.

"Ever since that night you found me…I've had this feeling I've forgotten something…"

"That's to be expected. You had a concussion after all." Lucian just waved Don's words away.

"I know but I can just tell it's something important but whenever I try to remember all I get are blurred images…" He looked up at Leo as the blue banded turtle smiled and said

"Lucian, relax. It'll come to you in time. Don't stress yourself, okay?" Lucian didn't look convinced but he gave Leo a small smile back in response and nodded, casting his eyes back down as his frown returned. Leo frowned slightly before he raised his head, looked at his brothers and said

"Okay guys, this is what we're going to do…"

_TBC_

* * *

**So…what'd you think? I know it's not very exciting at the moment…sorry about that. Oh and don't worry JE2, Casey will be popping up in the next chapter or so Lucas claims. He said to say: prepare for laughs! I have no idea what he's going on about and I'm a little worried..oh well. **

**As always, all comments, be they review or flame, are welcome! If you read it make sure to comment, fave or follow so I know it's actually worthwhile continuing to write this. :)**

**Hope to catch you all in the next chapter!**

**-Lucian**


	8. Internal Struggles

**Woohoo, two chapters written in one day! Go me, go me-uh *pauses and looks at Lucas glaring at him over the top of the laptop* I mean, go Lucas, go Lucas! *Lucas grins and goes back to typing up next chapter* Yeah, I tell it, he types it. We got a good thing going on here. **** Anyway, this one was a little easier to write than the last one but also still a little hard while sticking to the original storyline. **

**I'm going to start answering some questions/thoughts that people leave in reviews instead of just PMing them (namely JE2 :p at this point). That way everyone's in the loop **** Okay, lets see:**

**-I realised I completely didn't answer this at all so sorry JE2 but yes, they are still technically classed as brothers even though they don't know it yet. They were all born from the same mutagen incident. Which will become evident later in the story. **

**-And you are on the right track! Yes, the device in Lucian's next is a tracker but it has…additional functions that will come to light when the time is needed. Can't reveal too much or I'll spoil the surprise! XD**

**-And I did not spell 'Honour' wrong. That's how you spell it in my country! ^_^**

**Anyway, I'm on a roll I'll leave you to read! :D**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 8: Internal Struggles**

_Later at the Foot Headquarters… _

"You really think he's he'll fall for _that?_"

Lucian raised an eye ridge at Raphael, looking at the make shift Shredder dummy he and Mikey had put together. With the addition of some extra armour Lucian had retrieved, he reckoned it would fool anyone who didn't look close enough. Mikey grinned, slugging an arm around Lucian's shoulders saying

"It'll totally work! He'll be along any second!" Lucian just chuckled before the five moved up into the rafters, waiting for their guest to arrive.

And they didn't have to wait long. Lucian held up a hand at the slight sound from outside. Having lived in the building for a better portion of his life, he was well tuned to unusual sounds. He motioned outside, Leo nodding as they all watched the cloaked Guardian enter, stopping short at the sight he was greeted with.

"The Shredder?! Alive?!" Drawing his sword he let out a cry, leaping across and charging the dummy. He sliced it right across the middle, only looking confused when he noticed the sand pouring out of its stomach and the sign 'Kick Me' taped to its chest…Mikey's idea of course. Up in the rafters, Mikey and Lucian exchanged silent high threes, grinning across at the other three who pointedly ignored them. As the Guardian ground out

"What?" Mikey couldn't hold it in, he let out a laugh before dropping down, quickly holding up his hands as the Guardian swung back with his sword almost chopping him in two.

"Woah! Wait, wait, wait!" Raph dropped down beside Mikey followed by Don and Leo who said

"Easy. We're not here to fight." The guardian practically glared at the four around him, unaware of the other turtle watching from above and keeping his presence at a minimum, as he replied stiffly

"If you lay a trap for me, prepare to fight." Raph had his weapons drawn instantly as Mikey pointed at the sword saying

"Uh our bad. Now I don't suppose you can…maybe…" Don got his attention by saying

"We wanted answers, that's all." The guardian just said stiffly

"Look elsewhere." Mikey reached behind him, grabbing the small tracking bug and dropping it onto the sword.

"Cool, elsewhere it is. Now how about putting that sword 'elsewhere'?" The Guardian didn't move the sword as Raph said from behind him

"Our master's missing and we intend to find him."

He looked at the four turtles and put his sword away, walking out.

"I cannot help you." Leo looked down and the back up as his brothers gathered around him.

"You once called us your ally. If you are then at least tell us if he's okay." The guardian paused, turning to look at them once more as he said

"I cannot say" before dropping a smoke bomb and vanishing from their sights. The room fell into silence for a few seconds…and then Leo looked at the orange turtle asking

"Mikey?" Mikey grinned back at him.

"One turtle tracker dully (sp?) planted." Lucian dropped down with a grin, the five running out to follow the signal beeping away from the device in Donnie's hands. As they jumped down to the next roof Lucian said simply

"Told you it'd work." Again, he was pointedly ignored by three certain turtles while Mikey and he just laughed.

They followed the signal through the streets of New York until the signal vanished when the Guardian entered a tall simple building. The five walked toward it, sticking to the alley.

"It just looks like an office building." Raph looked over at Leo and pointed out

"So was Shredders and that place nearly took us out." Leo shrugged his shoulders, getting the point as Don asked

"But why would he go in there?" Mikey rubbed his head suggesting

"To get his taxes done?" Don just shook his head, ruffling around in his bag and drawing out a small turtle device saying

"Let's find out for sure." With a quick call to April, the group gathered into the Battle Shell with Don at the wheel of the tiny turtle cam device now within the building. Lucian sat cross legged on the floor in the back, eyes closed. Seeing the Guardian had caused that sensation to return stronger than before. Letting out a slow breath he tuned everyone out, digging into his memories…he needed to remember. Slowly the images started to clear as he focused, finally letting him make sense of what he was seeing. His eyes flew open as Leo said

"That's what was printed on the canister of ooze that mutated us into what we are." All eyes turned back to the screen as Don said

"The secret of our origin could very well lie within the walls of that building." Lucian leaned back, peering at the screen and then leaning back and letting out an annoyed sigh...no more distraction, he'd inquire into what they were talking about later…he just lost what he had remembered…

Grumbling under his breath, he closed his eyes once again, trying to bring the memory back as Don returned to his snooping of the building. He'd had it and it was important! Zoning out everything entirely, he fell into meditation… There it was…the memory. He focused on it, bringing it into focus and then just watching the scene unfold, his eye ridges steadily rising before his eyes flew wide once more as he yelled

"I know who took Master Splinter!" He paused, looking around at the five pairs of eyes now on him. He blinked, noting they had just pulled into the garage. His eyes suddenly flew to look at Raph as he yelled

"Dammit, Lucian! Who?!"

"You guys were right…it was the Guardians."

They fell silent, matching frowns forming on their faces before Don asked slowly

"How do you know?" Sitting back down, Lucas explained that, before he'd fallen unconscious, he'd watched them take Splinter. He told them the Guardians had also come towards him but had left when they'd shown up. As they stared at him Lucian dropped his head murmuring

"I'm sorry guys…I couldn't do anything! I tried, I did but…I couldn't…I just…" He fell silent again. Here he was trying to get them to trust him and he couldn't do anything to save one rat when the time had counted.

"Damn it!" He stood, pushing open the doors and running out to the streets, vanishing before they'd moved out of the truck. Don frowned, looking out whispering

"…Lucian…" Leo put a hand on his shoulder, motioning for them all to head back to the lair to discuss their plan of attack. Don cast his eyes out once more before following april and his brothers, Mikey giving him a small smile saying

"He'll be back…right?"

No one answered him.

* * *

**And there you have it! I know I'm been emotional…I'm not used to been in an environment where I don't have to be cold-hearted and emotionless…I'm getting used to the fact I don't have to hide my emotions anymore; it's nice but doing me in at the same time. Gotta control it…*breathes* **

**Uh huh, while you breathe, I'll take over. Hey guys, Lucas the person here. For clarification, I only pop up in these little parts at the top and bottom of the story, the rest is all him. Something he's enjoying way too much. Anyway, hope you are all enjoying the story so far, I certainly wasn't expecting it to end up this long so a big thanks to those who have stuck with me all the way. It's getting those notifications that make me want to keep writing…not that Lucian would shut up either way but that's all good. ^_^ **

**Casey will be showing up soon I promise! I'm just following the episode and letting my fingers type! It's not my fault…well, maybe it is but still! He'll be up in the next one for sure! ..technically…**

**See you guys then**

**-Lucian and Lucas (just to be confusing :p) **


	9. Casey Meet Lucian

**Hey everyone! Man, this one was a doozy which is why this chapter's a little late in been uploaded so sorry about that! Hope it's worth it though. I'm going to make Lucas take a nap now so I'll be right back and catch you at the end. **

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 9: Casey Meet Lucian**

Lucian just ran, his mind no longer paying attention as his body simply moved, feet taking him wherever they wanted. At the moment, he didn't care. He jumped, grabbing a hold of a side of a building and then he climbed, eyes looking straight forward…unseeing. He blinked when his hand pressed against glass, pushing until it slid open and he slipped through the gap into a room. Slowly he looked around, focusing his vision again before he sighed…

…He was back in his room.

A small smile made its way onto his face as he walked toward what had been his desk, picking up the burned looking laptop. Looks like the surge Don had put through the building had fried even his laptop's circuit board. Tossing it aside he left the room, walking aimlessly through the darkened building that had served as his home for 14 years.

He soon found himself in the remains of Stockman's lab and it didn't take him long to notice that several things had been taken after the surge. He frowned, picking his way through the lab before he hissed, hand slapping against the back of his neck right where the small ridge of the scar was. As quickly as it came…the pain was gone. Lucian rubbed the area, frown deepening as he murmured

"What the shell was that?"

* * *

_Across the city…_

Stockman frowned, the signal he'd received lasting less than a second before vanishing again.

"Looks like the transmitter may have been damaged at some point. I'll have to re-route the signal and boost the receiver through the TV stations satellite dish. Then we'll know where he is and if Lucian's still alive or not." He chuckled, opening the panel in front of him and getting to work on the wiring.

* * *

_Back at the Foot Headquarters_

Lucian's frown was deepening as he probed the area with his hands, pressing hard and, ignoring the small stings of pain that shot down his spine, feeling something small shift beneath the surface of his skin. It was right under the scar Stockman had left after his last check up…for what reason he still wasn't sure.

Casting his amber eye around what was left of the lab, he quickly walked over to the far corner and dug around the piles of electronics there, searching for something he could use to x-ray his neck or scan it at least. Soon enough he was cursing under his breath, standing and dusting off his hands muttering

"Not here. Damn, turtle luck still working true to form. I'll ask Don to look at it later." Letting out a sigh, Lucian turned and headed back through the building to his room, planning on heading back. As he pushed open the window he paused, glancing back at the laptop before he smiled, heading back over and grabbing the computer, putting it into a tattered but usable duffel bag. Slinging it over his shoulders, Lucian turned and jumped out the window, quickly making his way into the sewer tunnels and racing towards the turtles lair.

After all, they had a building to infiltrate and he wasn't going to miss the fun!

* * *

_In the Lair_

"Here's some of what our cam-shell recorded before it became road kill. Surveillance cameras cover the perimeter and the roof, all laced with alarm sensors."

Leo looked thoughtful as he said

"So, what we need is someone smart, capable and techno savy enough to get in, find the alarm cut off and cut it off." Mikey dropped down from the ceiling, hanging by the suspension ropes saying

"Me!" Leo looked at him and said simply

"No; April." April looked up in surprise from her computer and asked

"Me?" Mikey rose back up towards the ceiling as Leo walked to April.

"You'll sneak in past the guard, enter the security control room and deactivate the roof cameras and alarms." She didn't look so confident as she said slowly

"O-kay…" before looking up as Don handed her a device saying

"Here's a schematic of some basic security panels you're likely to find inside." She looked at the plans and then up at Leo.

"Once the alarms are off, you'll contact us on the shell cell and we'll gain access through the roof ventilation system." April blinked once.

"Makes total sense."

"Once we're in, you'll reset the alarm and surveillance cameras then sneak back outside unnoticed." April turned her head from Don to Mikey as the orange banded turtle dropped down beside her saying

"It all rests on your shoulders, girl, no pressure." She smiled at him saying

"Uh huh, that's all good. There's just a teeny tiny detail of that plan missing…there's a guard sitting right there!" Leo looked unfazed as he crossed his arms across his plastron saying with a smile

"We'll be employing an old ninja trick: the Art of Distraction." As if on cue, the doors of the elevator opened revealing a grinning black haired man whacking a baseball bat against his hand calling

"Someone cal for a distraction?" April face deadpanned a the sight of Casey before burying her head in her hands muttering

"My life is in the hands of a lunatic." All eyes were drawn up to Mikey as he cried out, spinning rapidly before halting, entangled in cables and wires asking

"Somebody wanna help me out here?"

Raph sighed and stood, reaching up to press the button that released the belt around Mikey's waist, letting the sea green turtle fall to the ground. Raph chuckled, grinning down at the orange banded turtle who yelled

"Hey!"

"That's what ya get for messin' with Donnie's stuff knucklehead." Mikey jumped up, poking his tongue out at Raph. Raph just smacked him upside the head and sat down on the couch as Leo continued to explain their plan. Casey grinned, taking a seat beside his red banded friend. He turned to ask Raph something but his mind went blank as he found himself looking at the side of a mint green face instead of the dark green one. Letting out a loud cry of surprise, he jumped back, falling over the side of the couch and kicking out as he went, feeling his foot connect with something right before he hit the floor.

"Ow." He opened his eyes to see a very angry Raphael looking down at him, the side of his beak turning a slightly darker shade of green as he growled out

"Casey…" Casey quickly held his hands up in surrender yelling

"I swear it was an accident Raph! He just popped out of nowhere!" Raph frowned and held out a hand, yanking his friend back to his feet saying

"What the shell are ya on about Case?" Casey rubbed the back of his head and ignored the odd looks he was getting as he looked at the couch where he had seen the other face.

"He was…right there…" The guys shared a look and Casey shouted

"He _was_ there! I swear!"

He suddenly let out another cry as a hand grabbed his shoulder and a voice said

"I didn't mean to scare you." Casey scrambled backwards again, staring up into the face of a short mint green turtle with a black ninja mask, mix-matched eyes and a long scar running down his left eye. He glared up at the turtle and yelled

"Who in the hell are you?!" He turned as Mikey suddenly burst out laughing.

"Dude he so didn't notice when you sat right beside him!" Don and Leo, both who had noticed the turtle enter their lair and sit down quietly between Raph and Casey, grinned as Raph pulled Casey up for the second time saying

"Casey, Lucian; Lucian, Casey." Lucian just smiled and nodded his greeting before turning to the other guys and bowing his head slightly saying

"Sorry bout running off like that. What'd I miss?" Don walked over with a grin and clapped a hand to his shoulder.

"Come on, we'll fill you in on the way."

* * *

**And there you have it! Not as long as the others but phew, glad that's done. Lucas is kinda scary when he's got writers block…pacing the room, tapping the table, muttering under his breath and he is downright cranky when interrupted. Anyway, next chapter should be up on schedule! **

**So, what'd you think? I blame JE2 for the Casey meeting Lucian thing. I tweaked the idea a little and played around but yeah, I could just see him entering, sitting down between Raph and Casey and Casey not even noticing while Raph just didn't say anything. Basically, Casey's fallen back, kicked out, Lucian's flipped back over the couch to avoid the kick so it's gone straight past and hit Raph instead. XD **

**As always, leave a comment for me, all are appreciated! And before I forget, thank you to Sydneybrown735 for your review! :D **

**See you soon!**

**-Lucian**


	10. Into TCRI We Go

**Of course, before I forget again, the disclaimer:**

**[NOTE: THIS IS SET IN THE 2003 UNIVERSE AND IS AN OC INSERT! I DO NOT OWN TMNT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM…Lucian is mine though…AND DO NOT GAIN ANY PROFIT FROM THIS WORK OF FICTION] Right, onwards!**

**And another chapter done! This one follows the story plot a lot more which made it easier to write…and yet made it difficult too but, as long as you guys enjoy it, any troubles are worth it! man, I still can't believe this is chapter 10 and so close to been 30,000 words long (not including the little bits I do here and down the bottom of course ^_^). It's amazing and I have everyone's whose supported, followed, faved and reviewed to thank for that! So THANK YOU! **

**Now, read on!**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 10: Into TCRI We Go**

Lucian looked down, arms out to maintain his balance as he walked behind Mikey on the rope stretching from one building to the TCRI roof. He wasn't really in the mood to be pavement paint tonight if it could be helped! April was in the building and Casey causing a ruckus enabling her to slip into the security room and deactivate the roof sensors…apparently anyway. He didn't have a headset but judging by the way the guys were talking into theirs and Mikey asking if they had a Plan B, April was having troubles shutting off the roof camera and sensors.

"April, we'll handle the camera but get the alarm turned off anyway you can!"

They five looked at each other before Don suddenly smiled saying

"Great job April. Guys, the roof sensors are off. Now for the cameras…" Reaching into his bag he pulled out a pigeon puppet and a camera. Handing the camera to Leo he quickly explained the plan and Lucian had to admit, that was pretty clever. Don crept up under the camera, using the puppet to block its view while Leo took a picture of the roof, clipped it onto the brace and planted it right in front of the camera. Don grinned, moving the pigeon away. When no sensors went off, they smiled, Don packing away his things as Mikey said

"I don't know which bothers me more; that this actually works or that Don carries around a pigeon puppet."

Don looked at Leo and then at Lucian who just shrugged saying

"Each to their own" before following Raph over to the vent, watching as the turtle kicked the vent off and peered in before looking at them.

"Hey, it's a fake. it doesn't go nowhere. What type of people would put a fake vent on the roof?" Don jumped up, peering in before he said

"The kind who want this place to look normal." The two jumped down, Mikey asking

"So what now?" Four pairs of eyes turned to Leo as he said

"We cut through a window." Lucian didn't say anything, frowning slightly as he followed the brothers down the side of the building, the sucker caps on their hands and knees the only thing stopping them from tumbling to the ground. He had a feeling that, if the people in the building went so far as to put a fake vent on the roof, then getting in through a window wouldn't be much easier…

He just hoped he was wrong.

Stopping a few windows down, Don pulled out a turtle shaped glass cutter, sticking it to the window and activating it only to put it away soon after saying

"Diamond edged blades and they're not even scratching the surface. This is no ordinary window glass." Lucian sighed and murmured under his breath

"I hate it when I'm right sometimes." They looked at him and he just shrugged, starting to climb back up as Raph said

"We better think of something cause who knows how long that bat happy idiot can keep it up." Lucian couldn't help but nod in agreement and he didn't even know Casey that well! As they reached the roof, Raph frowned and muttered into his headset

"Just keep em busy Casey. How touch can a couple of guards be?" He looked upa t his brothers and just shook his head saying

"Casey's havin' issues." Lucian sat down on the roof edge as Don asked int his headset

"April, the roof and the windows are a no go." The four listened in as April worked her magic before smiling as Leo said

"Thanks, we'll check it out." The four started to move and Lucian sighed, following them back down the west side of the building asking

"So, what are we doing exactly?" Leo opened his mouth as they stopped around a window before closing it, remembering Lucian didn't have a headset to listen in on. The black banded turtle looked over at Raph as he said

"April says there's an exhaust cover we can get in through. But there's nothing 'ere."

"Hold on." Leo held his hand out over the window.

"Hear that. There's air coming out. You can feel it too." Don grinned, holding up his hand over the window too saying

"Amazing, maybe it's some type of hologram." Mikey smiled as well, pushing his hand into the opening saying

"Finally, a way in!" Ignoring his brothers warnings of 'wait!' Mikey dropped down until half his body was inside the hologram. Lucian grabbed his legs as the turtle wobbled before he felt them tense as Mikey let out a small scream and yelled

"Oh oh!" Lucian quickly reached down and yanked Mikey's belt, pulling the turtle upwards right before a blast soared out of the opening. The force of the pull cause Mikey to head butt the black banded turtle, both suddenly trying to regain their balance as Don yelled

"Mikey! Lucas!" before both suddenly let out a cry and fell, knocking Don down with them. The trio cried out as they fell before Mikey spun upwards yelling

"Don! Kick off of me quick!" Yanking out his bo-staff Don kicked off Mikey, grabbing the wall before reaching backwards with his staff. Mikey pulled out his nunchuks, sending one up to hook around Don's staff while the other went out towards Lucian for the mint green turtle to grab a hold off, all three hitting the wall, metres from the pavement. Mikey looked down, Lucian giving him a thumbs up before Mikey looked back up at Don asking

"Woah, you got an clean underwear in that goody bag of yours?" Lucian laughed while don just grinned replying

"You goofball" before the trio climbed back up the building to where Leo and Raph were waiting.

Once they rejoined, Don contacted April about the booby-trapped entrance. Waiting a few seconds, the hologram wavered and then vanished revealing the entrance. Quickly, the five turtles climbed in, Don letting April know so she could get out! Going by the way they looked worried for a bit and Leo asking if Casey and April were alright, things didn't quite go as smoothly as planned but it sounded like they were safe now. Don then frowned as their headsets fuzzed and died out as he said

"There must be some kind of signal dampener in here." Lucian frowned at that, asking as Don put the headsets away

"Wonder why…" The purple banded turtle shrugged before looking over at Raph as he shushed them, pointing down at the vent in the floor. Approaching quietly, the group looked through the vent as a guy passed beneath them wheeling a large tray carrying containers of some sort. The moment he passed, Raph yanked the grate up and dropped down quickly followed by the other four, all hiding when the guy turned to look back over his shoulder…seeing nothing and continuing on his way through the door at the end of the hall.

Immediately, five turtles followed after him, Leo pushing open the door and entering into a square room with four doors, including the one they just came in through. Five pairs of eyes looked around, Mikey wandering over to one door and peering in before murmuring

"Déjà vu…it's just like this one!" Looking at Leo, the blue banded turtle said quietly

"Scout this floor and meet back here in five." Getting four nods, the turtles separated, taking a door each with Lucian choosing to follow Mikey. Since Leo didn't protest, Lucian figured he must of scored some trust from the Leader turtle. It wasn't long before they were running through the rooms, even running into Raph at one point before they met back up in the hallway they originally started in. Lucian shook his head, Mikey saying

"Okay, that was weird." The black banded turtle nodded in agreement saying

"They're all exactly the same…it's like a maze…" Raph frowned slightly.

"I feel like a lab rat looking for cheese." Don rubbed his head as he said

"It's like this is all designed to keep people going in circles." He got a few nods before everyone stilled and then turned and ran after Leo into a room as the doors at the end of the hall opened, two guys walking out wheeling another tray carrying more yellow containers. As they walked past, the group listened in to their conversation.

"Just be glad we weren't on security detail tonight."

"Why?" The blonde hared guy laughed saying

"They had some nutcase smashing up the lobby over a toaster!" The black haired one chuckled.

"Oh so that's why they're all reporting to decontamination. Ha poor slobs."

Once they passed, the turtles crept back out into the hall. Don looked toward the elevator and said

"Mikey and I will see where this elevator goes." Leo nodded and jerked his head in the direction the guys went saying

"And Raph and I will ghost those two." Lucian looked between the groups, mentally frowning to himself and thinking _I kinda feel like the third wheel here…guess that what happens when there's an uneven amount of mutant turtles…_ Outwardly though he smiled asking

"I can continue to scout the floors if you like." The groups looked at each other before Leo nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but don't get into anything though, recon only. Understood?" Lucian grinned and nodded, turning to run down a hall while Don and Mikey ran toward the elevator and Raph and Leo went after the two guys. Once out of sight Lucian stopped and let out a soft sigh, peering around the hall he was in.

"Well, better make myself useful. I wonder…" Ducking into one of the side rooms and making sure he knew which door he came in through, Lucian pulled out his phone and pried off the back.

"If the signal dampener is anything like the one back at my Master's building, I should be able to get some sort of signal by switching the circuit connections around, route the signal transmitter through my phone's DSB chip, and…done!" He grinned as a small icon popped up at the top of his phone letting him know he had a signal, slight but there. His phone had a small chip in it that allowed signals to be sent from within the dampening field, courtesy of living inside the Foot Headquarters.

"Right, now let's see what you're hiding in here…Mr Mortu."

* * *

**A little longer than my last few but not as long as my first few. Oh well, I aim to post a chapter that's at least 1200 - 2000 words long each time…after finding a good stopping point :D **

**Thanks again to everyone whose keeping up with this story. If you have any questions, please leave them in a review or even just PM me, I'm happy to answer **** See you in the next chapter!**

**-Lucian**


	11. Can This Get Any Weirder!

**Hey everyone, Lucian here of course. This chapter's a little shorter than the others but, after this, we have officially reached the end of Season 1! Finally! And now...I have no clue what's going on…oh head rush…uh, I'm gonna go sit for a bit while you read. **** Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 11: Can This Get Any Weirder?!**

Lucian raced down the hall, following the spikes of energy signatures he had found after getting into the system through his phone. As he ran, Lucian cast his eyes left and right muttering

"Geez, major senses of déjà vu. Everything's the same…how boring." He chucked a right and then ducked back as the elevator doors opened, two people in suits walking out and straight past him. Checking the coast was clear, Lucas dived into the elevator just as the doors closed before looking at the keypad.

"Wow, so many buttons for not so many floors. Let's see…" Typing away on his phone he hacked his way deeper into the system.

"Man, I hope their security programs don't notice me. Um, Access Codes, no…Security Cameras, no…ah, Level Codes." He reached out and tapped five buttons on the number pad, the screen above flashing some off looking symbol before the lift started to move. Slipping the phone back into his waist belt, he looked up as the lift doors opened and he blinked, looking out into what appeared to be a robotics factory. Casting his gaze around, Lucian wrinkled his beak. There were pink…things…within the humanoid robots working on…other humanoid robots…and they looked like octopus shaped brain-like…things!

He leaned back murmuring under his breath

"Can things get any weirder?" He shook his head, hitting another series of buttons at random before sighing as the lift moved again…then he froze when the lift stopped suddenly, the doors sliding open.

"Oh shell!" Ducking to the side and jumping up, he kicked the cover off the lift's roof and slipped out, putting it back in place just as more people entered. He let out a sigh, holding on as the lift started to move once more, going down…and fast.

The moment it stopped, he lifted the cover off again and dropped down, slipping out behind the elevators other occupants before stilling, watching as they walked over to an open in the ground before dropping out of sight. Keeping his movements quiet, he moved closer and peered downwards, watching the two people…who were probably brains in human robots…slid down two of several shoots leading somewhere below. Looking around, he wrinkled his beak again.

"I can already hear what Mikey would say to this sight: it looks like a giant stomach, who knows what down there entrails." He chuckled under his breath before he stepped up to an opening and jumped in, almost immediately regretting it as he slid down the slim lined tunnels.

"Oh ew! That is so nasty! Memo to self: have a very hot shower and scrub self with disinfectant later!" Unable to slow his descendant, he shot out the tube and crashed full force into the wall. Sliding to the ground he rubbed his head muttering

"Ow…" before looking up and around as a voice sounded over what he assumed were loud speakers.

"Attention. This is an intruder alert. All search protocols are in effect. We have a breach. Repeat, we have a breach."

He blinked and then stood as something yelled

"There's one of them! Get him!" Lucian gave them a lopsided grin before taking off without a clue where he was going. Even as he ran and dodged the laser gun shots, he felt a laugh bubbling up in his throat. _This is no time to laugh Lucas! Run faster! _Swallowing the laugh he did just that, diving headfirst down another tube saying

"I'm so gonna hate this!" And he was right. He shot out the other end again, this time hitting the floor before he was off running again trying to shake the slime now coating his skin yelling

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Total grossness!" He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and instantly grabbed the wrist, throwing the weight of the person forward and over his shoulder so they slammed back first into the ground. Seeing it was one of the robot things he quickly turned, rolling to the side to avoid a dangerous looking power stick to the stomach. Quickly counting three he jumped up, somersaulting over their heads as he pulled his Chakram's off their hooks and threw them backwards, slicing two of the robots heads off while he kicked the off, catching the weapons as they flew back to him. He stared as the robots continued to move, getting up from the floor even while he returned to his run saying

"They won't stay down…figures!"

He heard explosions coming from down the hall and quickly raced in that direction, barrelling his way through any robot aliens that happened to end up in his way. He skidded to a halt as he entered a large room, his eyes going wide as he took stock of the damage and smoking machinery. Ducking down, he watched as a man, Mr Mortu, ran into the room yelling

"What have you done?!" He wasn't sure how they managed it but each of the robots looked sheepish, casting their faces downwards even while Mortu walked between them asking

"Where are the turtles?" The robot pointed with his hand and immediately Mortu's eyes flew wide, quickly running toward the room and straight past Lucian's hiding spot muttering

"No! No! No!" Realising that his friends were in some kind of trouble, Lucian ditched his hiding place and raced after Mortu into the room, entering it just as he heard Mortu say

"I can't stop it…it's too late." Lucian stared as the platform the guys were on started to glow brightly, the machine powering up.

"Guys! Get off of there!" His eyes met Mikey's panicked ones as the orange banded turtle shouted back

"We can't! Lucian!" Lucian raced toward the platform, arm outstretched towards them even as the guys cried out, their bodies suddenly disintegrating right before his eyes and vanishing right before he reached them. Crashing into the platform, Lucian looked around wildly, the machine steadily quieting down while the turtle fell to his knees murmuring

"No…I was too late…again…" Then his gaze snapped up as Mortu started to move toward him, his amber and blue eyes fixing on the man and narrowing as he said in a dangerously low voice

"What happened to my friends, Mr Mortu?"

_TBC_

* * *

**Lucas the author here. Yes I changed my plan. I had an idea after posting and quite like this one a bit more. An insight into what happens while the turtles are up in space. But, what do you reckon? What do you think happens while the turtles are away? I'm curious to here you're thoughts on this. :) So, as always, leave a comment below and we'll see you in the next chapter. :)**

**Cya**

**Lucas**

**PS: And to answer the question of this title: YES IT CAN!**


	12. Utroms

**It's a little late but here you go! Not having as much motivation with this story at the moment. I don't know if it's because I see that tonnes of people are viewing this story but very few are leaving reviews or is it because that I've had only three people actually leave a review, only one continuing to do so? I don't know. to those who have reviewed, thank you so very much! I do hope you're still enjoying this tale of mine! Please, if it's gets boring or old or too slow, let me know! I'd love to hear what you're thinking **

**Anyway, please review after you read this. Now it's late so I will bid you adieu here and go do a quick meditation session before crashing in my hammock… With that, Night/Morning/Afternoon all! Catch you later! **

**-Lucian**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 12: Utroms**

Mortu backed up, hands held up in a submissive gesture before he sighed and hung his head sadly saying as more robots entered the room,

"They're gone…" Lucian all but flew across the room to crash tackled the man to the floor yelling

"Where did they go?!" The robots immediately moved to pull him off, finding themselves tossed or kicked away when they got too close as Lucian yelled again

"Tell me where you sent my friends!" Mortu reached up and slowly put a hand on Lucian's shoulder causing the turtle to look at him before he said slowly

"I am sorry, I do not know where but I promise, we will get them back." Lucian looked down at him unblinkingly…and then nodded, standing and stepping back to allow Mortu to stand as well. His eyes narrowed, not saying a word as Mortu straightened his suit before turning to Lucian once again.

"I am Mortu, head of TCRI, Leader of the Utrom and friend of your Master." Lucian frowned, eyes narrowing further at that comment before the man before him continued,

"Splinter is in stasis, the chemical compound assisting in his healing process. I am sorry we hid that from you." Lucian finally blinked, Mortu thought he was one of Splinter's pupils…well that was good, least it meant he _wasn't _working for the Shredder. He could work with that.

"Then why didn't you just tell us? You obviously knew he was our Master." Mortu sighed, clasping his hands behind his back and motioning with his head for the turtle to follow him.

"It was necessary to remain a secret from you and your brothers until we knew exactly where you stood. But, that is not the issue at hand. We need to find a way to locate your family and bring them home." Lucian's shoulders stiffened at the mention of family before he gave a small smile, liking the term. Deciding to trust Mortu until the other four returned, he turned and held out his hand to Mortu saying

"Then allow me to assist in any way I can. The name's Lucian." Mortu smiled, shaking the mint green turtles hand.

"Let's get started then but first…you need to understand more about us, there can be no more secrets between us." Lucian managed to hide his wince when he heard 'secrets', not really wishing to tell Mortu he had worked for their enemy, Oroku Saki. Something for another time. After a little encouragement and quite a bit of hesitation, Lucian stepped into the Oracle Pod and closed his eyes as the claps locked around his hands…something he did not enjoy...but, he slowly let out a breath and let his mind go blank, allowing his mind melding with the memories…of the Utrom.

* * *

_Later_

His eyes flicked open as the connection was severed, near falling from the pod before he shook his head, blinking several times as images continued to scroll around within his head. The ship…Ch'rell…the escape...the crash…the exo-suit…the Shredder…everything about the Utrom's was woven into his own history, from his creation along with the other four right to his own Master been one of them.. Slowly, he looked up at Mortu, seeing the man in a whole new light now he knew exactly what the Utrom had been through over the years. He stood, regaining his sense of balance before stretching, feeling his limbs crack as his eyes met Mortu's, his gaze silently showing the Utrom leader the respect that had just been earned. With this new knowledge still spinning through his mind, Lucian asked

"Any news?"

Mortu smiled and nodded.

"Yes, in the last six hours we scanned the entire galaxy for the Trans-Dimensional Portals particles that stuck on your brothers. We located it in Sector 32 and are tracking it now to pinpoint their location. Once we have that, we can bring them home." Lucian let out a relieved sigh, feeling a bit useless before he looked at Mortu again.

"Six hours? I was in there for six hours?!" Mortu chuckled, leading the turtle back through the halls to the teleport device. Suddenly Lucian froze, a pain shooting right up his spine into his brain from that spot of the back of his neck again. He winced, rubbing the spot while shaking his head, trying to clear the ringing that was sounding in his ears. He could see Mortu's mouth moving, asking something but he just couldn't hear him over the noise growing louder in his ears. He sunk to his knees, knuckles going white as he gripped his neck, the pain steadily growing and then, it just vanished. He blinked, standing and swaying for a second before shaking his head again, looking at Mortu as the man asked

"Lucian, are you okay?" The words kind of echoed within his head but at least he could hear.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." Mortu's frown deepened but he didn't push the matter, continuing to explain what had happened during the six hours Lucian had been inside the pod, not commenting on the way the turtle's skin was slightly paler than normal or on the way Lucian kept a hand on his neck...

* * *

_On the other side of town…_

"Master, the tracker is now fully functional and we have Lucian's location. The scanner indicates that he's alive and well albeit his heart rate's a little high."

Saki frowned, looking at the blip on the screen. According to this, Lucian was downtown Manhattan but why? If he was alive, then why had he not reported in? Or maybe…Saki allowed a dark smile to rise up on his face…maybe Lucian had made contact with the turtles and was maintaining a low profile in order to gain their trust before he sold them out.

"Stockman, I want ears on him now!"

"Yes sir!" Stockman tapped away at the console, bringing up the audio and murmuring under his breath…

"Attaching to brain stem, hooking into the ear drum nerve, boosting signal strength, translating and we're in." The room fell quiet before Lucian's and another's voice sounded from the speakers,

"_Do you have any questions, Lucian?" _

_"Nope I think I understand. The moment we lock onto their co-ordinates I enter it into the trans-dimensional console and it should bring the turtles back safe and sound, right, Mortu?" _

Saki growled out and slammed his fist down on the console, the sound flickering before returning. That no-good turtle was with Mortu! How dare he cross over to the side of his enemy?! And Mortu had a working Trans-Dimensional Portal. Least the black banded turtle wasn't completely useless, he'd led his Master straight to his enemies lair and to a way for him to return back to his home world.

"Hun, prepare the Ninjas. We're going turtle hunting." Hun bowed his head, leaving to complete his task as Saki turned to Stockman, or at least, the head that now resided in a metal spider-like robot.

"Stockman, prepare yourself as well. I have use of your services."

* * *

_A couple hours later, back at TCRI…_

Lucian's eyes flew up as the screen let out a loud 'beep beep beep' indictaing it had locked on the turtles signature. A grin spread across his features as the turtle jumped up from his seat, running over to the Portal's Console and quickly typing in the co-ordinates while hitting a button that connected him to Mortu who was in checking on Splinter's condition.

"We got them! Entering co-ordinates now."

"Excellent! I'll be right there. You two, assist Splinter. I'm sure his son's will want to see him when they get back."

Lucian didn't bother to wait for Mortu to arrive, activating the portal the moment he had the data entered. As the device lit up and whirred into life, Lucian's grin only grew.

It was time for the turtles to come home.

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N: Hope this wasn't too dull! So you know where I'm up to, this is set during the episodes the turtles are up in space; Season 2 episodes 1-6 basically. Originally I did have Lucian been warped to the other dimension as well but, then I changed my mind, making him stuck on Earth instead (much to his annoyance :p). Made a minor change to when he comes out of the pod in case you're wondering what the difference is. :)**

**Leave a comment below and we'll hopefully catch you in the next instalment of 'The Fifth Turtle'!**

**This is Lucas, signing off. **


	13. Brotherly Shock

**Hey all everybody! Lucian here! First off I'd like to thank for their review! The answers to your questions shall be revealed in this chapter! :D And with that said, I will let you read on!**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 13: Brotherly Shock**

Mortu entered the room just as the turtles started to reappear, re-forming on the platform of the Transmat Device. All four, plus a robot, looked around in surprise before standing and removing their helmets, Raph immediately grumbling out

"Not this place again" while Mikey cheered and knelt down to kiss the platform after yelling

"We're home! Yahoo! We made it!" But relief and happiness was short lived as more beings started to form behind the turtles, Lucian frowning and muttering under his breath

"I don't think we made enough tea for drop ins…" Leo noticed them shortly after he did, turning to face them.

"Heads up guys, looks like we brought back some tag-along's!" Each of the turtles drew their weapons as Raph ground out

"Rule number one: Never pick up hitch-hikers." Lucian looked over as Mortu stepped farther into the room, his voice bouncing off the walls and gaining everyone's attention.

"No! Remain stationary. Stay calm and we will return you to your native continuity." He ducked as a blast was fired at his head by one of the Triceratop looking beings as one, the leader possibly asked

"What is this madness? Where are the rest of our warriors." His gaze turned toward the turtles and the narrowed on the robot.

"The fugitoid! Seize it!" The robot, if possible, looked worried.

"Oh dead" right before the other tag along group yelled

"Fire!" Seconds later Lucian hit the deck as laser gun fire flew over his head. If he had to hazard a guess, the two groups were not friends!

Leo quickly shouted out

"Take cover!" and raced toward the edge of the platform, shielding the robot with his own body as they all split up. Mikey flipped to the other side saying

"A welcome home party. You shouldn't have." Then he stared down as the tail section of his suit was blasted off. He almost looked distraught as he added

"No really, you shouldn't have!" before dodging some more blasts. Lucian looked up, eyes quickly taking in the situation as one of the Triceratop guys blasted an Utrom down.

"Mortu! We need to stop them now!" Mortu nodded, peering out form his hiding place saying

"Deploy stasis beams!" It wasn't much longer than two Triceratops and three off the other team were frozen in place on the Platform, the turtles blinking in surprise before turning their gaze to the Utrom holding the stasis gun. The Utrom looked at them, eyes widening as Raph's narrowed, starting to growl and then they all froze in surprise as a familiar voice called out to them.

"My sons! Stop!"

All eyes turned to the door as two of the Guardian's entered followed by Master Splinter looking better than ever. Lucian smiled and stood up…just in time too otherwise he had a feeling Raph would have been none too kind on the Utrom race. The silence was broken by Leo asking slowly

"Master Splinter?"

"They are not our enemy." The four looked surprised, not seeming to really hear him as they all cried out joyfully

"Master Splinter!" running over and hugging him tight enough that his next words came out a little breathy even as a smile stretched across his face.

"It is good to see you…too. Please, my spine!" They stepped back, grins in place as Splinter started to explain.

"Here, I want you to meet some friends. I believe you have met the Guardians." The two bowed their heads to the turtles.

"It was they who found me after the battle with the Shredder and brought me here to these benevolent beings who saved my life." Mortu stepped forward, Lucian staying quietly in the background as Splinter continued.

"This is my good friend, Mr Mortu. Mortu, these are my sons." Leo stepped forward and bowed his head saying

"Um thank you, for saving our sensei." His brothers copied his actions before Leo whispered to Splinter,

"But who are they? What are they?" Splinter smiled, walking to stand beside some of the Utroms before continuing to explain.

"They call themselves Utrom's and their story in inextricably interwoven with our own. The ooze that originally mutated us all was a bi-product of their experiment with this Transmat Device." Don looked thoughtful for a second before he said quickly

"So the chemical make-up of the ooze is caused by the inter-dimensional shift of non-essential sub-atomic particles." He looked quite pleased with his deduction until Mikey pushed in asking

"But where were we transported? How did we wind up back here? And what-what-OW!" Raph had walked over as Mikey rambled before hitting him across the head and then grinned as Mikey looked at him. Mortu smiled.

"All will be explained but first, there's some business to take care of. " Mortu turned and looked to where Lucian stood beside the control panel beside an Utrom.

"Beam these intruders back to their original co-ordinates." The Utrom and Lucian nodded, the Utrom saying

"Yes sir" before both turned and tapping away quickly on the console. The Transmat device powered up and then lit up, the frozen figures disinter grating and then vanishing from sight.

It was then the turtles finally saw their mint green friend. Don smiled and opened his mouth only to have Mikey cut in and yell in delight

"Lucian!" Nearly barrelled over by the orange banded turtle, Lucian smiled and hugged his friend back saying

"Mikey! Glad to see you all in one piece again!" The other three chuckled as Splinter asked

"My sons, who is this?" Mortu turned to look at Splinter with a small frown.

"He is not one of your sons?" Splinter shook his head, stroking his chin as the mint green turtle cast his eyes down, almost looking sheepish as two pairs of eyes suddenly bored in his direction.

"I'm sorry, Mr Mortu, I thought you'd kick me out if I told you earlier…" Splinter was frowning by now, seeming to remember him now.

"Is he not the one who was with the Shredder that night?" Almost immediately, all eyes were on him as Lucian swallowed then slowly nodded before waving his hands

"But I'm not with the Foot anymore! I left after Leo beheaded my Master! I swear!" Splinter did not look convinced, his tightening grip on the walking stick suggesting he was not trusting this new turtle in the slightest.

"He did help us locate your son's to bring them home and has not made a single move to indicate intentions of harm toward us after the initial misunderstanding." Splinter looked up at his friend who gave him a small smile.

"Plus your sons seemed to have accepted him as a friend." The rat sensei glanced toward his sons who had gathered around the mint green turtle, even the robot who had returned with his sons was with them, shaking hands as the turtle smiled. Splinter sighed, walking toward the group which parted for him, the turtle watching him cautiously with his unusual mix-matched eyes. When Splinter stopped before him, he was a little surprised as the turtle bowed his head and said

"Hello Master Splinter. It's an honour to meet you." Splinter didn't say anything, the turtles head remaining bowed but he could see the slight shake in his shoulders, though he was unsure of the cause. Leo placed a hand on the turtles shoulder, drawing Splinter's gaze to him as he said

"Sensei, this is Lucian. He helped us to find you." Lucian slowly raised his head, gaze meeting once again with Splinter's, not blinking as the rat searched his eyes. Whatever he found, or didn't find, seemed to make him relax just a little before he smiled and said

"It's nice to meet you, Lucian." Relief seemed to flow off the turtle before him as he smiled and bowed his head once more murmuring his thanks before Splinter asked

"I am curious as to your appearance. I never expected to see another being like my sons in this world." Lucian stood straight and Splinter could almost see the debate going on inside the turtles mind. It made him wonder what he was hiding or if, after been trained by the Shredder, he was simply reluctant to give up personal information. Something seemed to give as Lucian let out a sigh and he gestured to the ooze filled canisters by the Transmat Device.

"I…I was in a jar with other turtles, we'd just been brought by a young boy but then, something happened and the jar was dropped. We all fell, the jar lid coming off and sending us out into water, the current sending us into the drain. It gets fuzzy after that…I remember something hitting my head and then been splattered with green liquid. I couldn't see so I wandered around. I remember been picked up and the green stuff wiped from my eyes, a girl looking at me…she took me home and, a week later I changed…growing suddenly over night…that was not a really fun day…"

He paused, finally blinking to return himself back to reality to find the turtles staring at him and the rat looking thoughtful. He looked at them and asked

"What?" The turtles were sharing looks and it was Mikey who spoke first

"Dudes, does this mean what I think it means?" Raph shook his head.

"No way, it can't be…" Leo remained silent while Don slowly smiled as he nodded and said

"It does." Lucian was looking around the group, a little annoyed at been left out but curious enough to ask again with a little more force,

"Guys, what are you going on about?" It was Leo who answered for them all.

"You were mutated by the same canister of ooze that we were…which means, you're our brother, Lucian." Lucian's eyes widened and he blinked rapidly in surprise, mind going blank as it registered what Leo had said…

"I'm…what?!"

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too much to drop in one chapter but I felt it was time to reveal a bit more about myself! Did anyone else catch the hints I left throughout the story? **** Hope you liked it, please leave a review and hope to catch you in the next chapter!**

**-Lucian **


	14. Trapped

**And of course, we have another chapter! This is certainly going much further than I thought it would when I first started to type this up…I can send my thanks out to everyone who has faved, followed and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it! This chapters a little late, sorry about that…I was caught up with some other distractions. ^_^ **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 14: Trapped…**

He barely heard Mikey laughing in his ear, barely felt Leo's hand on his shoulder, barely noticed Don's smile or Raph's sullen expression…and definitely didn't notice the smile hidden just under that grumpy exterior. When he had seen the turtles that night months ago, he had never in his wildest dreams thought they may actually be family…but…as his mind processed the information and recalled what he had already noted for himself about the turtle brothers…he realised that there was something else about this 'family' he was been brought into that was going to push him away…

His outward expression brought up a happy smile while inside he slowly wilted; he was not a part of this family even if they had been mutated by the same ooze. His amber and blue gaze rose slightly, swiftly taking in the four turtles around…taking in their different shaded skin, the different colours of their eyes and the slight differences in their bodies…

…After all, they were family because of their upbringing, not by their genes.

Lucian didn't say anything, only showing a happiness he certainly didn't feel. His own upbringing deemed that Saki was his father, Karai his sister and the Foot Ninja like hundreds of cousins. That had been his family and…even if he tried to leave…it still was in an odd twisted way. He felt an arm been thrown around his shoulders and turned his head to look at Mikey before he froze when he found himself caught in the sea green turtles eyes. He had on that giant goofy smile still but it, like Lucian's did not go deeper than the surface and, as he stared into the blue depths before him, he had a feeling Mikey could see right through him. Quickly bringing up the wall even his Master hadn't been able to break through, Lucian pushed Mikey off, playfully saying

"Dude, you're heavy!" Mikey just grinned and laughed lightly, Lucian joining in prior to clearing his throat,

"Guys, come on, don't be rude." They looked at him, Lucian gaining their attention only to quickly divert it away from him. He smiled, motioning his head pointedly in the patiently waiting robots direction.

"You haven't introduced your new friend yet." That got them off him, quickly introducing the robot as Professor Honeycut, a great scientist in his dimension and once a man. Soon enough, the boys were kneeling behind their Master as the Professor re-told their journey into Space. Lucian remained silent through the whole thing, listening but letting his mind drift at the same time.

He had almost got caught up in things again, believing what he wanted to hear not what he was seeing or what he knew. It was something his Master has repeatedly told him not to do and, even though that very guidance had shown Lucian the evil his Master housed, he had learned to not trust in words alone. His eyes glanced at the turtles again, watching as they added some comments to the Professors story, laughing over things they had done. Now he was ignoring the sweet words and temptation of family, the facts were jumping out at him, forcefully reminding him he would never be a part of what they had…no matter how much he wished for it.

Shaking his head, Lucian forced a small smile to stick on his features, tuning back into the Professors story and ignoring his own mind as it shouted at him…

* * *

_Across the City…_

Saki grinned, pulling the helmet down over his head. He cast his dark eyes at the readings on his desk and his grin grew. Those blasted turtles were luring in his pet, the word family causing Lucian's heart rate to pick up and blood pressure to rise before it suddenly plummeted, heart returning to a resting rate and Saki could almost hear the turtles mind whirling as it automatically analysed facts over words…something Saki had made the turtle learn.

Lucian would not be giving in to temptation but he would be in turmoil for a fair while as he sorted himself out. But, he wouldn't get to do that…not if everything went as planned. If all went well, Saki would find himself rid of the Utroms, freed from the Turtles and their Rat Master _and_ be home free by the end of the night.

Turning on his heel, Saki left his room, his malicious smile firmly in place and his victorious laughter already trying to break free at the thought of crushing his enemies beneath his feet once and for all. And it was thanks to Lucian and his wonderful infiltration abilities. What was even better and made Saki just want to laugh…

…was that Lucian had no idea of what was going on or of how much information was been fed to the Foot through his ears…

…and it was something that, when he found out, would eat him from the inside out.

* * *

_Back at TCRI_

"…and that's how I came to be here."

Splinter smiled and turned to face his sons sitting around him saying

"I see my sons have gotten into their usual amount of trouble in the eight hours they've been gone." Surprise registered on their faces immediately as Leo asked

"Eight hours?!" Raph looked at each of his brothers saying

"We were gone three weeks!" Eyes turned toward Mortu as the Utrom spoke up for the first time since Professor Honeycut started his tale.

"Perhaps I can explain. The exigencies of inter-dimensional travel after not only the basic laws of three dimensional space but the fluidity of temporal mechanics as well." The room lapsed into silence until Don broke it with a large smile.

"That is so cool!" His brothers sis not share his excitement, all three looking lost as Mikey put forth

"Yeah….if it made any sense at all!" Raph's confusion was showing as he asked

"What's going on here?" Lucian chuckled and said simply

"He's saying that the time flow is different between dimensions." They almost looked like they understood, Leo nodding slowly while Mikey just rubbed his head, understanding and yet…not. The mint green turtle just waved a hand, sharing a look with Don as both smiled before turning their gaze to Mortu once more as the man spoke.

"My friends, let their be no more secrets between us." With that he flicked his tie over his shoulder and proceeded to pull his shirt, or outer skin, apart revealing the Utrom within. As expected, the four turtle brothers let out a cry of surprise, Master Splinter and Lucian's expression's unchanged as Mortu sad

"Follow me. We will begin, at the beginning."

With that he turned, heading out and toward the chamber where they housed the Oracle Pods and Lucian knew what Mortu was going to do. He was going to share with the turtles the memories of the Utrom's Lucian himself had seen only a few hours before. He smiled; good thing too since there was only five pods and he had no doubt that Splinter would be joining his sons'. As they walked across the platform toward the pods, Mikey glanced down at his stomach asking cautiously,

"I've seen this movie…we're not going to have something pop out of our chests are we?" No one answered, but Lucian wasn't the only one hiding a smile. After Mortu explained where they were and what was going to happen, Mikey leaned back and said in a quiet voice to Lucian,

"I can't think of a single movie where a 'pod' has been a good thing." Lucian chuckled and elbowed the turtle in the sie, urging him forward saying

"Don't worry bout it Mikey. I've done this and I'm fine." Mikey glanced at the black banded turtle who just smiled, walking over to join Mortu at the console.

"All will be explained. Please, enter the pods." Lucian tapped a button and the pods opened, the four turtles looked hesitant exactly how he'd been earlier. After a little bit, they all entered a separate pod, expressions varying from Don's fascination to Mikey's light hearted humour of been at the hair dresser. Tapping a few more buttons, Mortu said as he slide the final switch across,

"Prepare yourselves to become one with the sacred memories of the Utrom's." The lights atop the pods turned on, Lucian quickly going around and checking the vital signs of each of his friends, happy to see they were all regular.

With that done, he stepped back to simply wait for them to finish their journey through the Utrom's memories. He glanced at Mortu and then across at the Professor, unsure what to say so he simply remained lapsed in silence, a hand subconsciously rising to rub the back of his neck as small sparks of pain flitted along his spine. He really needed someone to look into it and figure out what was causing the pain...it was becoming annoying.

* * *

_Outside the building…_

Stockman smiled as he clambered up the side of the building and quickly located and entered one of the exhaust vents, listening to sounds going on around Lucian. This was all too perfect! Chuckling as he scrambled his way inside he murmured delightfully

"Initiating Phase One."

Making his way further into the building and following the signal emitting from the transmitter in Lucian's neck, Stockman quickly entered the Oracle Chamber, quickly and quietly making his way over to a panel. Flipping back the facial shield, he pried it open and grinned, pulling two sets of wires apart and then reconnecting them on the opposite wire, his grin large as he said

"Sweet dreams you cursed freaks!" Reaching in further he quickly disabled another cord and added laughing

"Or should I say. Very unpleasant nightmares!" Heading back out of the chamber, Stockman imitated contact saying

"This is Stockman. All finished here. I am proceeding to phase two."

* * *

Lucian's eyes flew wide as Mikey's vital suddenly sky rocketed, the light overheard flashing to signal something was going terribly wrong. He looked over at Mortu tapping away at the console saying

"I don't understand!" The Professor looked over at Michelangelo's vital signs, his concern growing as Lucian yelled

"Mortu! What's going on?"

* * *

**Well, what'd you think? Come on, leave a comment for me! I'd love to hear what's going on inside those heads of yours **

**For plot sake and so you know where we're up to, this is the end of Season 2 Episode 6. Onwards we go! **

**-Lucian**


	15. Darkness

**I know, I know, I'm a day late but motivation's been lacking recently and I had another requested story to write on a different profile ;) But that's done now so here we are, another chapter! :D This one is a little different from the rest, taking a detour off the plot path and may be a little confusing. If it is, be patient, all will come to light in due time. **

**Please R&R, its always appreciated whether it be review or flame ^_^ Plus it's always nice to hear what my readers have to say. And with that, I will leave you to read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 15: Darkness**

Mortu looked as lost as they did as he tapped at the console, trying to figure out what had gone wrong as the Professor said

"Michelangelo is going critical. You must find a way to get them out of the virtual reality system." Lucian stepped up beside Mortu, fingers flying across the console and eyes rapidly scanning the system as Mortu said

"I'm trying! The system is locked up, the controls aren't responding." Lucian's eyes narrowed while the Professor said in a worried tone,

"How could this have gone so horribly wrong?" A soft metallic noise reached Lucian's ear slits and his head jerked up, fingers freezing above the keypad, eyes turning to catch the slightest movement making its way up the walls. He frowned, eyes tracking the small robotic creature before he heard Mortu ask

"Is everything alright, Lucian?" Lucian frowned slightly before he shook his head and said

"Something isn't sitting right." He cast his eyes quickly at the pods. Mortu frowned, eyes narrowing before he turned to the Professor who asked

"Why don't we just shut the systems down?" Mortu sighed softly, turning to face the pods.

"Normally it would be that simple but the systems been tampered with. The slightest disruption or energy spike could destroy them! We must disconnect their minds from the pods carefully but it will take time. let us hope they can survive that long."

"Then I leave them in your care of you, Mortu, and the Professor. I would like to check in on something, if that's alright with you?"

Mortu and the Professor turned back to the mint green turtle, noting his face was only half turned them and his eyes were following something else, his expression silently saying he was only asking for permission out of politeness. Mortu sighed and then nodded.

"You may. I will contact you if something else happens." Lucian nodded his thanks, not saying a word as he flipped over the console and ran off, his eyes locked on his target and mind set on the task. He wasn't sure but, that thing he had seen had sent chills down his spine and he just knew it had something to do with the most recent disruption.

And anyone who tampered with his friends lives would pay dearly.

* * *

Lucian froze as his phone vibrated. He sighed, peering around the corner only to find it empty. Grumbling over losing his target, he flipped his cell open.

"Hello,"

"Lucian, it's the Professor. The outer defences have been breached so the council are ordering all Utroms to evacuate via the Transmat Device immediately. We haven't been able to get the turtles free from the Oracle Pod yet though!" Lucian sighed, rubbing his temples before spinning on his heel and running back toward the Oracle Pod Chamber, navigating the halls by memory as he said

"I'm on my way."

He entered the room as Mortu said

"If only they could activate the pods internal fail safe…but that's too much to hope for."

"We can always hope, Mortu. You also have an error with your security…it's been deactivated." Holding up his phone which he had used to hack into the Utrom's system on his way over, he showed them the technical error going on. Mortu frowned.

"But how?" Lucian's expression darkened.

"All I know was that it was deactivated from the console by an unknown source. I think we're going to have some unwanted company." Mortu went to say something but was stopped when the pod suddenly let off a soft 'beep' and then switched off, the covers opening as the eyes of its occupants opened. Mortu grinned widely, shocking shocked as he said

"They did it! They activated the internal fail safe! But how?" The turtles stepped out, stretching as Leo explained.

"You helped us. Well, not you-you, but you. It's a long story." The Professor helped Splinter step down saying

"Well I don't care how you got out. What matters is that you're safe and sound." Lucian glanced at Mortu as the Utrom tapped his chin, looking thoughtful.

"Still, I can't understand how the oracle pods malfunctioned..." Suddenly Lucian's whole form tensed, eyes flying wide as the pain in his neck sparked back into life while dark voice floated toward them from the doorway,

"Oh but I do."

Slowly turning, he swallowed, gaze locking on the Shredder standing before them as Leo stuttered out,

"No…it-it can't be…I finished you off myself! You-you can't be alive!" Shredder just laughed loudly.

"You merely separated my head from my body; a courtesy I will gladly extend to you all, for none of you are going to be leaving here alive!" Lucian hadn't moved and was barely registering people speaking of moving, the surge of pain travelling from his neck into his head growing stronger with every beat his heart made and it was that feeling of pain that was overtaking every sense he had, working its way into his mind.

Then…everything went black…

* * *

Leo felt more than saw the change in the mint green turtle. When his eyes fell on Lucian, the bad sensation only grew. Instead of meeting mix-matched amber and blue eyes, he was met with pure red ones, glowing ever so slightly in a way very similar to the Shredder's own eyes. It was as Shredder's voice rang out that something seemed to snap within him.

"Attack! Kill them all!"

Leo barely brought his swords up before Lucian suddenly lunged toward him, snarling ferociously. Metal clanged against metal and a mad smile crept its way onto Lucian's face as he started to laugh, dropping down and swinging a leg out, knocking Leo back before leaping toward him again. Leo frowned and brought his legs up, catching Lucian's plastron and sending him flying over his head. He jumped up, watching Lucian somersault and land on his legs in a crouch. The way Lucian held himself was different than his usual posture…his body rippling with a strength and skill previously hidden from those around him. It seemed Mikey had been right, Lucian had been holding himself back ever since they had met back at the Foot Headquarters. Question was: why?

He didn't really have time to come up with an answer as Lucian flew toward him once again, both Chakram's been flung toward his head. Leo growled, dodging the flying weapons before swinging his swords down toward the charging turtle. Lucian spun on his heel before impact, catching both blades across his shell and using the surface to deflect them, enabling him to get closer to his target. Leo quickly leaned back, feeling Lucian's fingers graze over his neck before he flipped, knees catching Lucian's chin and sending the turtle backwards. and instant later he dropped to the floor as the previously thrown Chakrams flew back over his head and into the waiting hands of Lucian. Leo frowned, trying to figure out why Lucian was attacking him and why the change had only occurred after the Shredder had arrived. Was it possible that the turtle he had just grown to trust actually been faking it the whole time? Playing nice to earn their friendship and get close? Had he been feeding the Shredder information on them all along?

Somehow, even though he hadn't known Lucian all that long, he just knew deep down that Lucian would never attack them intentionally. The glowing red eyes served to only concrete this thought as he ducked another blow, using his swords to keep Lucian at bay as he tried to get through to him.

"Come on Lucian, snap out of it! Fight back! We need you here! Lucian!" When those eyes dimmed slightly and then blazed back into life, Lucian growled and pushed harder, struggling to make Leo give. Aside from that brief fade in the turtles eyes, nothing else suggested Lucian had even heard what Leo had said. If anything, that expression said he had every intention of doing exactly as he had been ordered…killing them all.

* * *

_Within Lucian's Mind…_

He was falling…

The clouds were rushing past as he fell, eyes half closed and body limp.

Grass fields were spread below, endlessly rolling toward the horizon but he paid them no heed…unfeeling to anything around him at the moment.

Then his eyes flew wide, his falling rate increasing as everything around him turned as red as blood, seemingly bleeding across the entire landscape. The green grass suddenly vanished, the sky around him becoming jagged walls of a cave, the red receding and leaving only blackness for him to tumble uncontrollably into.

He cried out, reaching out to grab the sides of the walls but found he couldn't, hands unable to retain a strong enough grip. His descent was suddenly halted, red ropes flying out from the walls to encircle his wrists, yanking them apart so he hovered above the darkness, hung out. His head rolled forward, heavy and foggy as he struggled, the bindings only tightening and digging into his flesh as more came out of the walls to wrap around his legs, pulling downwards.

He yelled out, fighting, ignoring the pain as he struggled to break free, uncaring as the red blood trails streaked down his arm. With a final pull, the red bindings suddenly snapped and his fall resumed, plummeting downwards. He let out a sigh, allowing his eyes to close as he fell into the all consuming and smothering expanse of darkness…

* * *

**The idea of what is going on within Lucian's mind while his body is manipulated by his Master's implant came from a video done by Yoraee called Leonardo - The Reaping. Completely fan-made but absolutely incredible, haunting and attention grabbing. Very much worth watching. :D**

**Gone a little off the plot-track but that's okay cause all roads lead back to it. Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter and I'll catch you next time!**

**-Lucian**


	16. A Little Push

**[NOTE: THIS IS SET IN THE 2003 UNIVERSE AND IS AN OC INSERT! I DO NOT OWN TMNT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM…though I wish I did. Lucian is mine though…AND DO NOT GAIN ANY PROFIT FROM THIS WORK OF FICTION] **

**And the extra guest appearance is my good friend, JustineElla2's OC. :) I don't own her either. Hehe. **

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 16: A Little Push**

"Stockman, halt! You have more important business."

Stockman snarled, turning to face his master replying crankily

"NEVER! My revenge comes first!" With that he turned and blasted his laser beams at Raph and Mikey again, growling when they dodged his attacks once more. Suddenly an electrical current raced through his head causing him to cry out in pain as Shredder yelled

"I said, halt!" The red light on Stockman's eye piece flashed once and then changed to green. Shredder moved toward the cyborg saying

"Initiate phase 3." Stockman looked up at him saying slowly

"Yes Master, the device will soon be under your control." With that he scurried off, leaving the room and heading for the Transmat device. Shredder snarled and turned to watch Lucian fighting Leo, the blue banded turtle seemingly trying to get Lucian back.

"Lucian! Go with Stockman! And ensure phase 3 goes as planned."

The black banded turtle turned narrowed red eyes toward his master before bowing his head.

"Yes sir." He blocked the sword swung at his neck, flicking it upwards as he jumped back before charging straight at the blue banded turtle. Leo shifted his stance, swords up in preparation to block his attack but let out a cry as Lucian suddenly jumped upwards, flipping over the forest green turtle and using his back as a springboard, flying over the Guardian's heads as well before running out of the room after Stockman.

Leo blinked as Mortu yelled

"The transmat device! We stop them before-" His sentence was cut off when the way was blocked by Hun and the Foot Ninja. Shredder laughed at their actions yelling

"You will go nowhere!" Leo growled and charged, coming up from behind the Shredder, managing to land a solid kick hard enough to send the Shredder flying backwards into the wall. As Mortu used the console to seal the Shredder in some kind of pod, Leo turned his gaze towards the door muttering under his breath as he prepared to fight,

"Damn it."

* * *

_Within Lucian's mind…_

He no longer knew if he was falling or just floating. The darkness made it impossible to tell after all. And now, he was at a point he didn't care, allowing himself to be taken wherever he ended up.

Of course, as usual, things never went as he wanted.

"…_Lucian_…"

The single sound broke through the encompassing darkness, echoing around the limp figure suspended within the blackness.

"_…Geez, you're such a moron."_

A mint green beak wrinkled slightly in annoyance, head turning, trying to locate the noise filtering through the area around him as the feminine voice continued to talk…

_"What? Not even going to fight back anymore?" _

Eye lids cracked open a slit, peering out into the darkness, listening to the girls laughter. He frowned, seeing nothing. His eyes slid closed once more, the voice returning a few moments later, reverberating through the area…the girls tone one of disappointment…

_"You're pathetic, Lucian." _

Lucian frowned deeper, eye ridges furrowing together as he peeled his eyes lids back once more, glaring at the ghost-like figure floating before him.

"What're you doing here?" The girl smirked at him, hands on hips as her long black hair floated around her slender frame, her violet eyes bright in the darkness. She shrugged at him, looking around.

_"I don't really know, you summoned me. What about you? What're you doing here, Lucian?" _

Lucian sighed, closing his eyes mumbling,

"I didn't summon you. Just leave me alone." Her laughter rang through the darkness.

_"Running away with your tail between your legs again?" _Lucian growled, eyes snapping back open, a fire starting to flicker within them as he snarled out

"I've never run from a fight!" The girls smirk grew, her figure drawing closer to him as she asked again,

_"Then why are you still here?" _Lucian blinked and glanced around the darkness that seemed to be thickening, restricting his movements and starting to blot out the girl. He opened his mouth to retort but then, his expression fell as he finally said slowly,

"I-I don't know…" The girl sighed as she watched the fire's light dimmer, the darkness trying to snuff it out, trying to keep him complacent.

_"Then I suggest you figure it out. Time to get moving, lazy-bones." _

With those words hanging in the air, she vanished, the darkness taking over once more. Lucian frowned and then grumbled under his breath murmuring

"Ah shell, she always did have a way with words!" He tried to move, the darkness pushing back as he renewed his struggles, his eyes burning brightly as his determination sparked back into life. Slowly, he fought his way upwards, practically swimming through the smothering darkness.

What seemed an eternity later, specks of later flickered above him, beckoning him closer. The darkness pulled on him limbs, weighing them dark and trying to draw him back down into its depths. Lucian cried out silently, strength slowly been sapped from his body as he started to sink once more…eyes drifting shut…

_"Giving up, Lucian?"_

Both eyes flew open, staring up at the female figure haloed by the light above. She was kneeling atop the darkness, a slender hand reaching downwards as she gave him a smile and then laughed before yelling down at him,

_"Hurry up!"_

With a growl that seemed to shake the darkness, Lucian pulled his way upwards, eyes locked with violet ones as he reached out and grasped the hand, feeling fingers clasp around his own wrist before pulling hard, drawing him upwards into the light.

Lucian blinked hard, eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness before he looked down at the ground, watching the darkness writhing beneath the surface, reaching up toward him, wanting to drag him back into the silent darkness. He sighed and then smiled, eyes rising to meet a pair of violet ones once more. The girl smiled back and chuckled.

_"I knew you'd be able to win. You just needed the right push, hey Lucian?" _

Lucian grinned, tightening his grip on her arm as her for started to vanish, her job done.

"Guess I did. Thank you…Victoria." Victoria's smile grew as she released his hand, pointing towards a large antique style door.

_"You're needed out there. But, I'll see you around." _And then she was gone. Lucian sighed, allowing his hand to drop.

"Yeah, I will." He exhaled slowly, eyes closing briefly before snapping back open, narrowed and blazing with an angry determination. Approaching the door he glanced down at the whirling darkness once more, pulling the door open before peering down the corridor. Taking a deep breath he grinned, racing down the hall, eyes reading the plaques on the doors as he ran past until he came to one with his name engraved into it. Raising a hand, he knocked once prior to shouldering the door open impatiently, glaring at the dark faceless figure within. kicking the door closed, Lucian cracked his knuckles, stalking toward the figure with a dark grin saying in a low voice,

"Hey, I'm Lucian and, if you don't mind, I want my body back."

* * *

_Back in Reality_

Lucian groaned, a persistent beeping echoing in his ears and the sounds of the transmat device powering up. Prying open his eyes he pushed himself off the ground and glanced around quickly, taking everything in before he muttered

"Oh shell."

His amber and blue gaze landed on the bomb displaying the numbers 0:04, then on the transmat device starting to pwoer down, and then on the red Utrom yelling

"No!"

Ignoring his screaming body, he raced to the console, typing co-ordinates in and hitting the button to power up the device. A second later he was diving across the room, grabbing the red Utrom and then propelling himself back onto the platform as it lit up. The beam of lit encased him and his master just as the bomb beeped twice, signalling the end of its countdown. Lucian cried out, shielding his master as the blast shook the room, a blinding white light taking over his vision, pain searing along his limbs and then…

…everything vanished.

* * *

**I know, I didn't do my little talk at the top. I didn't want to keep you from reading! ^_^**

**Now, Victoria is an OC created and owned by JustineElla2. I have simply borrowed her with permission. She isn't mine but she is a friend of Lucian's who may or may not be making a second appearance ;) Guess you'll have to wait and find out. :D**

**So, what'd you think? Good, bad, boring, captivating, intriguing, dull? Let me know! **

**A/N: This chapter brings us to the end of Season 2 Episode 8. I have a question: where do you see this story going? I'm just curious **


	17. Danger Around The Corner

**Hello readers! Welcome back to another chapter! A big thanks to my most recent reviewers Bijuu Lord and charmy 94 and, of course to my most frequent reviewer, JustineElla2! I wouldn't be writing still if it wasn't for her. :D **

**Okay, since I can't reply to you, Bijuu Lord, through PM, I'm replying here **** Thank you for your suggestions, I have them duly noted so keep an eye out, they'll pop up later on :D As for the brother tickle fight, count on it haha**

**And now, onwards we go!**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 17: Danger Around The Corner**

His whole body tingled as the feeling of wind rushing past his face forced his eyes to open.

They flew wide seconds later as the roof rushed up to meet him. Quickly spinning mid-air, Lucian curled inwards around his master right before he slammed into the sloped roof of the old foot Headquarter building. He clenched his teeth to stop himself from crying out as his shell cracked from the force. The sloped surface offered no grip as he reached out blindly, trying to find purchase on something to stop he and his master from going over the rapidly approaching edge. The he felt something hit his hand and immediately tightened his hold, yanking himself to a sudden stop that jarred his arm, half his body dangling over the edge.

Lucian's breath was laboured, muscles straining to pull him and his master back onto the roof. It wasn't much longer he fell back, his grip on the roof's broken panel the only thing keeping him from becoming pavement paint. Lucian grit his teeth, shaking his head to clear it as he looked around with his one good eye, locking on the large caved in section of the wall near his feet.

Lucian swung his body, ignoring the way his burned flesh screamed at his actions. With one last swing, Lucian let go, his momentum propelled his body toward and through the gap. Shielding his master once more, Lucian hissed as the sharper edges caught his skin, tearing it before he fell through and rolled across the uneven floor. Lucian slowly uncurled his body, glancing down and smiling to find his master still breathing.

Ignoring the pain racking his body, Lucian cast his gaze around, blinking a few times to clear it. There wasn't much left of the crumbling building but it would do as a safe place to rest for now. With his teeth grinding together, he pushed himself into a standing position, shifting his master into a more secure position before he slowly made his way down through the building toward the medical bay set aside for their master. He just hoped that the supplies were still intact.

A pain lanced through his side causing him to wince and pause, leaning against the wall briefly, breathing slowly. Then he growled low in his throat, forcing his legs to move. Passing out would be a very bad idea right about now! It took him far longer than he was happy with to reach the room after shouldering his way through the debris. The sight he was met with did not raise his hopes much. Cursing his luck, Lucian cleared a spot by the wall and set his master down before rifling through the carnage, emerging a little later with some basic burn ointment and a small supply of bandages. Once he had his master's injures bandaged up he slumped against the wall, reaching into his belt to pull out his surprisingly still functioning phone.

Hitting a few buttons he put the phone to his ear, vision growing black at the edges as a familiar female voice said

"Hello." Lucian pressed a hand to his head, using whatever strength he had left he pushing back the pain saying

"Mistress, it's Lucian. I have…our father…he is…injured but alive…" The voice grew worried, asking quickly

"Lucian! What is going on? Where are you?" Lucian smiled, eyes sliding to half mast.

"Explain later…in old Foot building, level 51, medical bay." He could hear his Mistress giving orders, already organising some help for them before she spoke to him again.

"Don't move. I'll have someone retrieve you both shortly and move you to a safe medical facility until I arrive."

Lucian nodded, head swaying as he mumbled out

"…Trust me…we're not going…anywhere…"

Barely getting those words out, his hand fell limply to his side as his head fell back against the wall, eyes slipping completely closed and his conscious mind spiralled into darkness…his body finally giving in.

* * *

_"Is Lucian awake yet?"_

Lucian's eyes twitched behind his eyelids, ridges furrowing slightly. People were talking about him…but who?

_"No sir, he was suffering from a head injury, severe blood-loss and 2nd to 3rd degree burns when we found him but his condition is now stable and his wounds have healed nicely. He's in the final stages of healing." _

His body wasn't responding to his thoughts, sensations slowly returning to him.

_"And what of the device's memory?"_

Lucian frowned slightly, fingers finally responding by giving a minor twitch. Device? What device?

_"The device itself was in good condition but the core memory was damaged, sir. We believe a strong impact to the back of the head would have caused this. We have replaced it with an upgraded piece that is designed for durability and functionality. It should serve your purposes well, sir."_

The feelings in his legs were returning, steadily moving upwards. He was in a liquid of some sort, most likely for healing. There was a breather over his beak as well and several patches sticking to his skin, monitoring his condition.

_"And the results from the overtake?"_

_"Muscle strain and stiffness were the only side effects, sir, which was expected. The first trial of the mind overtake was successful and we believe he has no recollection of his actions as desired."_

His eyes were heavy but Lucian forced them open, peering through orange liquid at the people standing before the tank he was floating in. Slowly his eyes moved across taking in Hun, Karai - his eyes met hers and lingered for a bit, blinking to acknowledge the nod she gave him - a brain in a jar he assumed was Stockman and finally his eyes locked with the red ones of his master, the Shredder. He smiled weakly, hearing the monitor beep louder as he floated back into consciousness, managing to get out with some effort,

"…Master…Saki…"

Saki stepped closer as Lucian winced, moving his arm to press his hand to the glass. His throat felt swollen and irritable but he kept speaking, acting as if he hadn't heard their conversation.

"How…are you?"

Stockman moved to the console beside the tank, checking over his vitals and read outs most likely as Shredder said

"I am well, Lucian. Thanks to you I hear." Lucian chuckled, coughing harshly as his throat spasmed at the actions before he managed to rasp out a reply

"Just…doing my…duty…Master."

Hun motioned to his Master, signalling they should move on. Saki didn't move and then he raised his hand and put it against the glass right over where Lucian had his. Lucian smiled, arm falling back to his side as Saki said quietly

"Well done, Lucian."

The group moved away leaving another scientist to check over the monitor. Once he was sure everything was in order, he hit the switch to drain the tank. Lucian's eyes slipped closed as his feet hit the floor, giving out from beneath him. He grumbled, taking the mask off and pushing himself upright. The scientist rose the tank cover, Lucian stumbling off the platform. He glanced around and then smiled as a Foot Ninja informed him that he'd been out for just under two weeks as he handed the turtle his gear. Slipping it on he walked over to where his Master was examining a robot, tying his black headband into place and masking his surprise at been out for so long. It didn't seem accurate but that was a thought for another time.

He stopped a few metres away, watching with wide eyes as the rat-like robot flew across the room and slammed a foot into a steel slab, denting it dead centre of the turtle drawing on it. It was an instant later he recognised the tattered grey robe the robot was dressed in and he barely held back the gasp that tried to spill out.

_Splinter._

Controlling his expression he turned and left the lab, ignoring the way his legs burned in protest to the movements as he headed up through the Foot's freighter. Slipping into his room, Lucian closed the door right before he slumped against it, legs finally giving out. He hit the floor groaning, raising a hand and pressing it to his temples. Lucian let his head fall back against the door, a frown filtering onto his features.

"Damn it!"

* * *

**And that's that! What'd you think? **

**For reference, this is set during Season 2 episode 19 - Rogue in the House part 1. Now, I am estimating that it's been one and a half weeks since the TCRI incident so if I'm off at all, sorry about that! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and, as usual, let me know by leaving a review please! **

**See you soon**

**-Lucian**


	18. Battle on the Freighter

**I'm going to apologise in advance for any spelling errors that may be found n the text below. I have a cold so heads a little stuffy…hehe but I've never let a cold keep me from writing and it certainly isn't now! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 18: Battle on the Freighter**

Lucian tapped away at the laptop, eyes scanning through the lines of code scrolling across the screen. A small video feed was playing in the top corner giving him an first person view from the Splinter-bot. He could see Raph and Don looking at him through the screen, the appearance of the real Master Splinter causing their confusion to surface. He then blinked rapidly, something off the side catching his attention as the robot turned to engage Master Splinter. He could of sworn he just saw a Triceraton in the background! Turning his eyes from the video he returned his gaze on the lines of code before freezing the screen, vision locked on the single line of code he had been searching for just as the Force Level bar was raised to its maximum level. He frowned, fingers flying across the keyboard, a new line of code appearing in a small box.

The robot kicked Master Splinter back, turning to the turtles and charging, bowling them down with little effort. He finished the last line of extra code just as the robot turned to Mikey. He grinned, hitting the enter button saying

"I can't do much guys but a small technical error should help." The extra lines of code vanished, reappearing in the robots programming. He watched as the video feed fuzzed at the sides, the Force Level bar dropping back into the lower range just as the Splinter-bot started throwing punches at Mikey. the orange banded turtle seemed to be holding up and then the screen spun, an massive fist blocking its view. Lucian laughed, spinning in his chair.

"Take that you stupid robot!"

It was seconds later the screen went completely dead and he could almost hear his Master's angry voice yelling at Hun from his room. Running a quick eraser program on his computer, Lucian shut the device down and went over to kneel next to the door, listening for the sounds he knew would be passing by soon. And he was right. He remained completely still, hearing Shredder's footsteps heading past his room and down the hall to his office followed by the heavier footsteps of Hun. Sliding back his door Lucian followed on silent feet, sidling up next to Hun asking in a low voice

"What happened?" Hun didn't answer, his fists clenching just that little bit tighter as they entered the office, Saki not once asking why Lucian was there as well. The turtle walked to the side, standing silently by the wall and just listening.

"The Splinter-Mech has gone dark, Master. the last signal suggests the turtles may have discovered the remote control module and have become aware of our presence." Saki did not look worried in the slightest. If anything, he almost looked pleased even though few would be able to tell. Shredder walked toward a table laid out saying

"Good, let them come if they are foolish enough to try. It will give me great pleasure to squeeze the life out of them with my own hands!" He sliced downwards, the table collapsing before him as he laughed loudly in delight of what was to come. Lucian remained silent, outward expression neutral while inside his mind rapidly tried to figure out his next move. He knew Don had a gift with technology and it wouldn't take him long to create a device capable of tracking the signal from the remote control module. He'd say they had about 10 minutes until the Foot's Freighter had some company.

And he was right.

Just over ten minutes later he had been summoned back to the office and was standing alongside the Elite Foot Ninja, Karai entering to let them know they had a security breach. Lucian hid his smile, knowing full well it had to be the turtles and it seemed he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Hun, take the elite and scour the ship. If it is the turtles, hold them. I wish to destroy them myself!" Hun and the elite bowed before leaving to carry out their orders. Shredder turned to Lucian saying

"Lucian, I want you to use what you learnt during your time with the turtles and search as well. Remain invisible and report back to me should you find anything." The mint green turtle bowed his head, turning on his heel to leave without a sound. The moment the door closed behind him, he was off racing through the freighter.

"Use what I know, hey? Fine, best way for someone to eliminate the problem in this situation would be…" He paused, looking around him before grinning.

"…would be the blow the freighter sky high. They wouldn't want to harm anyone in the city so they'd get the boat out to open water first leading them to the bridge. But to blow this place up…" His eyes travelled downwards to the floor.

"…would be to affect the fuel pumps through an alternation in the wiring. Don will go to the engine room and Hun's not smart enough to send many ninja's there so he'll be fine…if I'm right anyway…which means, I should go upwards!" Making a quick U-turn, Lucian sped down the hall and jumped the railing, climbing the winding staircase to the upper deck. He was halfway up when the railings started to vibrate beneath his hands.

"Looks like we're heading ou-oof!" The sudden jerk flung him from shell-first into the railings. Lucian cried out, tumbling backwards over the railing, falling to land plastron down on the lower level. Slowly standing back upright he rubbed his chest murmuring

"Clearly turtles cannot drive!" Resuming his run upwards, Lucian emerged on the deck into a full out battle.

Splinter was engaged in a hand to hand fight with Splinter, Mikey was over been zapped by a headless android after he had clearly tried to send him overboard, Leo was battling another android, and Raph was trying to stop yet another android from shooting him. Sadly, clinging to the arm was not a good idea. Lucian dove to the floor as a blast shot over his head shortly before Mikey yelled

"Raph!" Raph looked up, Lucian's head rising to watch the blast head straight towards the flammable oil tanks on deck. He mirrored Raph's comment of

"Uh oh…"

The explosion that rocked the ship next caused the entire top deck to give out, caving away beneath their feet. Lucian cried out, grabbing hold of a pipe to stop his fall. Hanging there he watched as Leo, Shredder and one android landed on their feet, still ready for battle while everyone else fell either face or back first into the ground. His attention was drawn behind him when he heard someone let out a loud

"Ugh!" Turning his head he saw Don lying on the ground, pinned by a large metal beam. Lucian's eyes flew wide before he swung his body, propelling himself toward Don yelling

"Donnie!"

* * *

Don winced as the beam dug into his stomach, arms straining to push the heavy bar off him but he couldn't get the right leverage. He stopped when he swore he heard someone calling his name, eyes roaming around him, seeking out the source. Next thing he saw was a mint green black banded turtle racing toward him through the flaming wreckage. His mouth fell open in shock as the turtle stopped beside him, one amber and one blue eye meeting his wide ones before he managed to stammer out

"L-Lucian?!"

* * *

***drum roll* Chapter 18 done! We've almost reached the 20 chapter mark, yay! Never ever thought when I started this I would get this far so thank you to all my followers, favers and reviewers; I wouldn't be here without you! :D**

**So hope you liked this chapter and I'll be in touch real soon! Make sure to leave a review please! ^_^**

**-Lucian**


	19. Explosive Anger

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 19: Explosive Anger**

Lucian grinned down at the purple banded turtle, bending down to grip the bar tightly before he pulled, flipping it up and off the trapped turtle. Dusting off his hands he turned back to the shocked Don, holding a hand out saying

"Come on Donnie, you look like you've seen a ghost." Don just chuckled weakly, allowing Lucian to haul him to his feet.

"I think I must have. But how…" He paused, almost as if searching for the right words, before he then quickly glanced at his watch yelling

"Guys, we have two and a half minutes before this place is about a thousand feet underwater." His eyes rose back up to meet Lucian's as the turtle suddenly gave a small laugh. At the odd look, Lucian just waved a hand saying

"Nothing, nothing." Don just raised an eye ridge at him and then stiffened as a voice said from behind him,

"You small brained terrapin!" Don turned, Lucian leaned sideways to peer around him at the brain in the jar yelling

"Look what you've done to my lab!" The purple banded turtle took a few steps toward the jar, starring for a second before muttering

"Stockman? Is that you? Man, you've really let yourself go." Stockman would have sneered if he could. Instead he pressed himself to the side of the glass, eye narrowing on Don as Lucian added in the background

"He's on a new diet and he's a little sensitive about it." The eye turned on him and he just smirked, delighting his words still got a raise out of the scientist.

Stockman floated off griping under his breath as the other turtles gathered around them, multiple expressions of surprise registering on their faces when they spotted who was standing beside Don. Mikey stared at him yelling

"Lucian? No way! Dude you're alive!" Lucian chuckled, throwing an arm around Mikey's shoulders saying playfully

"Of course, you can't get rid of me that easily!" Their reunion was short lived as Don said

"Oh no, we have less than a minute to get out of here!" Sharing a quick look, the group started to turn to leave only to find their path blocked by the Shredder yelling

"This is the end for you turtles! You will never get off this ship alive!"

Lucian felt himself pushed to the side as the Triceraton charged toward the Shredder.

"This Federation worm is mine!" As they engaged in battle, Lucian nudged Don's side asking

"Who's the reinforcement?" Don didn't say anything, eyes locked on the fight as the Triceraton slammed a pole down on Shredder's head. He rose and yelled

"Victory!" but it didn't last long as Mikey yelled

"Zog! No!" right before the Shredder rose, slicing Zog down the back. The Triceraton fell to the ground, body immobile.

"Triceraton fool! All you go against me are fated to perish! You mutant scum should know that better than anyone!"

All eyes minus one pair were on Zog as he rose from the floor, reaching around to grab a secure hold on the Shredder. Then he turned, heading toward the flaming hole in the floor saying

"Sirs, tell them Zog fought bravely for his comrades…for the Republic…for Victory!" With that he fell downwards, flames rising up to engulf the two beings in a heated embrace. Lucian bowed his head, eyes closing in honour of the Triceraton's sacrifice as Raph yelled

"We have to save him!" Don held him back saying solemnly

"It's too late, he's gone." Splinter stepped up in front of them, expression grim as he reminded them of their situation.

"My sons, he has given us our lives. We must not dishonour his brave sacrifice." The boat's structure shook as if to reinforce his words, all six racing up and out of the boat with Don yelling

"It's gonna blow any second!"

With literally seconds to spare, the ground dove off the edge into the water below, swimming quickly away as the boat exploded, tilting an sinking away below the surface just as six heads appeared above it. Not a word was said as the group swam back to the shore, standing on the jetty watching the smoke still rising on the distance. It was Leo who spoke up first.

"You know, it was a real honour having Zog as one of us. He was a great warrior." Mikey's head was bowed, expression one of great sadness. Lucian glanced around the solemn group before he turned and followed them back home in silence.

* * *

The group was silent as they entered the lair, four of them sitting on the cough with glum expressions while Leo remained standing, his expression thoughtful as Splinter returned to his room. Suddenly Leo turned to face Lucian, eyes locking with the other turtles as he said

"I think you have some explaining to do Lucian." Lucian blinked, tilting his head slightly in confusion and Leo took that as a sign to continue,

"Why did you turn on us when Shredder showed up? How did you survive that TCRI implosion? What were you doing on the Foot's Freighter? Why were you with the Shredder?!" He paused, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Are you feeding him information on us?"

That single comment was all it took for Lucian's anger to rise up, breaking past the barrier he had been keeping it under ever since he had woken up back in the TCRI lab. His eyes narrowed back at Leo dangerously, blazing with anger. Lucian stepped forward, jabbing a finger into Leo's chest.

"Turn on you? I have never done that! As for explaining myself, what about you guys? When I woke up in that building it was to you guys vanishing! I barely survived that implosion no thanks to you, my so called brothers! You left me for dead! If I was against you would I have interfered with that Splinter-bots programming code right under my master's nose so you guys would have a fighting chance of surviving? No! Would I be here with you now instead of with my master at the bottom of the ocean like a true disciple of the Foot? No! And now you accuse me of been a spy?"

Lucian's fingers twitched slightly, hands raising towards Leo's throat subconsciously, his anger clouding his mind as he snarled

"Maybe I'm better off with the Shred…Shred…er…" His speech trailed off, eyes falling shut as he pitched forward, slumping against the surprised blue banded turtle. Leo's wide eyes met Don's concerned ones before falling to the syringe in his purple banded brothers hand. At the silent question, Don shrugged, placing a finger to the unconscious turtles neck, feeling for a pulse as he said simply

"It's just a strong sleeping drug. He was losing control…his anger becoming like someone else's we know." Three pairs of eyes turning meaningfully toward Raph who held his hands up in surrender, not bothering to deny to true claim. Don sighed as Leo shifted, picking up the sleeping turtle and carried him into Don's lab, lying him on Don's day bed before leaving the room. Leo rubbed his head, almost looking sheepish as he cast his eyes back towards Lucian.

"He's right you know. We did leave him…" Don put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way as he said softly

"It wasn't intentional. We didn't know where he was and time was not on our side." He paused and then frowned adding

"And I don't think he remembers attacking you at all…" Leo turned to face him, eye ridges furrowing.

"He certainly didn't act like himself when he attacked me and his eyes were red…like the Shredders." Don suddenly stiffened, eyes narrowing before he spun around and walked toward Lucian. With a gentle push he had Lucian facing plastron down, head facing away from them leaving the back of his neck exposed. His fingers probed the scarred green skin, pressing deeply and ignoring the slight grown of pain that escaped Lucian's mouth. Then he stilled, fingers tracing around a small rectangle shape embedded deep within Lucian's neck. He pulled his hands back, looking up into the three faces of his brothers before he said slowly,

"Guys, I think I know what's going on."

* * *

**And there you have it! Two chapters in one day! Haha, go inspiration! XD **

**As usual, reviews and flames are loved so leave some behind before you go and I will catch you in the next chapter! Hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

**I'm sorry for any errors you may find. Head's a bit stuffy from this cold I've got. Heh…**

**A/N: This brings us to the end of Season 2 Episode 20. ^_^ **

**-Lucian**


	20. Discoveries

**Chapter 20! Over 30,000 words! Wow, can I just say thank you so much to everyone who has continued to follow along with this story and supported me with wonderful reviews, you have no idea how much those words make me want to write more! Maybe that's why I have another chapter ready to go a day early! Haha**

**Bijuu Lord - sorry but the tickle fight is going to have to wait til a little later. I will put it in though, promise! **

**Charmy 94 - I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Thank you! **

**JustineElla2 - Words have no value here so…*hugs!* ^_^**

**And now, onwards we go!**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 20: Discoveries**

"Donnie, are you sure?"

Don's expression was grim as he nodded, the paper sitting on his desk the proof he needed. Upon discovering the item in Lucian's neck, it hadn't taken him long to scan the area and examine the device's schematics…

…and the results were not favourable but, they did explain a few things.

"Yes. The implant is has a tracking chip but it also connects directly to his brain stem enabling it to listen in to what he hears or interrupt the signals been sent from his brain to his body and alter them. In essence, becoming a mind control device."

His brothers were quiet, seated before him on the couch. They had left Lucian asleep in the lab the moment Don had learnt it could listen in on them.

"It also has a safe guard function that can be remotely activated…" Three pairs of eyes rose to meet his, full comprehension not been met. Don sighed and dropped the final bit of information on them,

"If activated it will send a virus straight into his system that will most likely kill him." Mikey blinked before he said slowly

"So Lucian's a ticking time bomb that can listen in on us, lose control and attack us, or kill him?" Don nodded and the air seemed to get that little bit thicker. Leo frowned before he spoke up.

"Can you remove it?" Don nodded, eyes glancing toward the closed door of his lab.

"Yes but it in very deep." Then his eye ridges furrowed together, eyes gleaming with determination.

"You two come with me. I'm going to need some supplies. Raph, I want you to keep an eye on Lucian." Raph opened his mouth to protest but Don stopped him by holding up a hand saying

"If he tries to escape, you can stop him. I have my computers recodring any outgoing or incoming signals so it will alert us the moment anyone tries to reach the device remotely." Raph glared at him and growled but settled back in the couch, crossing his arms and not looking at all pleased with the arrangements. Don smiled, putting a hand to his shoulder as the other two stood.

"We'll be back soon, Raph." Raph just scowled but nodded, reaching over to grab the TV remote and flicking it on, settling himself so he could watch the TV and the door to Donnie lab.

* * *

Lucian's flew open, darting around to take in his surroundings. It was only when he realised he was safe in Don's lab that he relaxed, feeling he remnants of the drug leaving his system. Stretching his arms upwards he sat upright. After been knocked out by sleeping drugs for years, courtesy of his quart-monthly medical 'checkups', his system chewed through the drug a lot faster than most people. Judging by the way there was no one in the room and he could hear the TV going outside, he wasn't due to be awake just yet.

Standing silently he grit his teeth as he wobbled, legs still recovering from the drug. Taking a deep breath then exhaling he got his limbs under control before he headed toward the door. Then he stopped, frowning when he caught sight of some papers on Don's desk. Curiosity drawing him in, Lucian glanced toward the door and then moved closer to the desk, not touching anything as his eyes scanned the document sitting there…and the more he read, the more his eye ridges furrowed. Slowly, his hand raised to grip the back of his neck, feeling the scar there which apparently held a lot more beneath it than a healed wound.

_Don's never been wrong before…I'm a danger to everyone…_

His eyes snapped up, quickly scanning the program on Don's computer and he let out a small sigh of relief when he saw no one had tried to remotely access the device in his neck. He felt the anger and annoyance bubbling up inside him at his Master's actions. He was not going to put his friends in harms' way nor was he going to be responsible for drawing the Foot to their home because his Master had trust issues. With his resolve set, Lucian hooked his Chakrams to his belt and then crept toward the door, pressing his head to it and just listening…extending his ki out and beyond like he had been taught. It's wasn't his forte and he could feel his body shaking from the strain but kept at it. Once he reached the couch and found it empty, he snapped his ki back in, trying to keep his breathing under control as he opened the door a crack and peered out, ensuring he was right.

The TV was on, the volume down low but speaking to an empty couch. He could hear some sounds coming from the kitchen but the rest of the lair was silent, Splinter's door closed. Lucian stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him before exhaling slowly before he drawing in his ki, shrinking his presence to near non-existence . His heart rate slowed, breathing going silent, eye lids falling to half mast.

Then he moved.

Not a sound was made by his feet as he ran toward the lair exit, body flitting between the shadows along the walls that called to the ninja. Seconds later he was out, the door closing without a soul knowing he had left. Lucian backed up, spinning on his heel and racing through the sewers, movements as silent as possible until he was blocks away from the turtles lair. Only then did he relax, allowing his ki and heart rate to return to normal. His hand rose to rub his neck again, even more subconscious of it now he knew what he held within him.

Suddenly his eyes flew wide, back slamming into the sewer wall as realisation hit him. The Shredder showing up at the TCRI building…knowing the turtles were there…knowing of the working Transmat…knowing the Utrom were there…it was because of him! He had lead his Master straight to the Utrom's home!

A growl ripped itself loose from his throat, fists clenching by his side. Then they relaxed as he sighed, expression falling as he cast his gaze backwards over his shoulders.

"…Sorry guys."

With those words lingering in the muggy air of the sewer, Lucian pulled his gaze forward once more and head off. The shadows of the tunnel seemed to welcome him with open arms, greedily swallowing his body up into the depths of its unfathomable darkness...

* * *

**It's a little shorter than my other chapters I know but this was a good place to stop. Well, I hope you liked it! I have another half done already! :D Keep an eye out, there may be another up sooner than you think ^_^ **

**See you then! Don't forget to leave a review please, they're always appreciated! **

**-Lucian**

**A/N: This is likely set between Episode 20 and 21 of Season 2. **


	21. Leaving

**Hehe Thank You JE2 for your help on this one! Charmy94, hope this explains a bit better why Lucian left :D If not…well, let's hope it does! ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 21: Leaving**

Leo held up a hand, his brothers instantly stilling and going silent. His eyes roamed the tunnels, ki stretching out to find what had triggered his senses. He reached behind him, quietly drawing his katana's and hearing Mikey and Don do the same, both turning so the trio had their backs to each other. It was then he felt his ki touch another almost familiar presence, eyes snapping to the tunnel on their left, katana's crossed before him in preparation as a shadow moved toward them.

"Don't get ya shells in a twist, it's just me."

Leo lowered his swords as Raph emerged from the tunnel looking royally annoyed. Don and Mikey turned to face the red banded turtle, sheathing their weapons as Mikey asked

"Dude! What're you doing here?" Don was leaning to the side to peer around the bulkier turtles body, searching for something. When he didn't find it, he straightened and locked his eyes on Raph.

"Raph, where's Lucian?" That instantly caused a reaction in the red banded turtle, his expression looking almost sheepish under that annoyed scowl.

"That little punk ran off on me! Went in ta check on 'im only ta find the bed empty!" He crossed his arms over his plastron, eyes not meeting with Don's as the purple banded turtle's gaze narrowed on him. It wasn't often you saw Donnie mad but, when it did show up, you had to hope it wasn't aimed at you. It was almost ironic that the most mellow turtle had the most dangerous anger. And, when Don spoke, it was clear he was not impressed with Raph.

"You let him leave?"

Mikey was chuckling in the background, wisely not saying a thing while Leo had his gaze turned away from them, a frown still in place. It wasn't Raph that had set him on guard before, it was something else…there was another person nearby…and, judging by the way they kept their presence at an all time low, they were skilled and knew they had been noticed. His whole body suddenly stiffened, hand raising to catch his brothers attention and halting the tirade Don looked like he was about to go on. He turned to them, eyes narrowed as he motioned down the tunnel saying quietly

"We're not alone."

With a natural silence practiced over the years, the four turtles raced down the tunnel with Leo up front, all senses on high alert. As they passed a side tunnel he heard the slight intake of a breath followed by the sounds of someone turning around and running away quickly on the quiet feet of a trained ninja. He heard Raph give a soft snarl, their eyes meeting for a second as the same thought crossed their minds. The only other ninjas who ever came down into the tunnels was the Foot and, whatever the reason, it never boded well for them. Leo didn't even have to look back at his other two brothers before all four raced into the tunnel, chasing after the fleeting shadowy figure up ahead.

And he was fast!

Even though they knew the tunnels better than any Foot ninja, this person seemed to know it just as well, making sharp turns and weaving his way through the tunnels with surprising ease. It kept up like that for a few minutes, the intruder ducking in and out of sight at several intervals until they hit a long stretch of tunnel. Mikey grinned and put on a burst of speed, using his natural athleticism and agility to close the distance. The figure glanced back, eyes flying wide at the sight of Mikey bearing down on him and quickly. It was that one look that made the tables turn. The figure cried out, foot snagging on something causing them to stumble just for a second. Mikey grinned and used that chance to propel himself forward, crash tackling the intruder to the floor.

The figure face planted into the water, gurgling and struggling to throw Mikey's weight off his back. Leo, Don and Raph raced up to Mikey's side, the orange banded turtle giving them a happy thumbs up before they turned their gazes down to the figure. It was then that they realised Mikey was sitting on the umber coloured shell of Lucian. Lucian turned his head, looking up at them with a small smile saying,

"Hey guys. Mikey, can you get off me? This water smells really bad!" Mikey jumped up quickly allowing Lucian to stand as well, brushing the water from his face and wincing as he probed the newly acquired scratch above his right eye. The tunnel was silent for a bit until Raph growled, clearly restraining himself from beating on the mint green turtle as he yelled

"Lucian! What in the shell are ya doing out here?!" Lucian looked at them all and chuckled weakly, the smile not reaching his mix-matched eyes.

"I just needed some air."

Leo remained silent, frowning. Lucian was lying but, question was, why? Don stepped forward, reaching up as if to inspect the wound but was surprised when Lucian took a step away, increasing the distance between him and them.

"It's just a scratch Donnie, I'm fine." They could all hear the strain in his voice, see the tension in his shoulders. It was almost as if he was afraid of them. Don retracted his hand slowly, eyes showing his concern as he said

"I'd like to check it anyway. Come on, let's head back to the lair." Lucian didn't move, hands curling into fists right before he suddenly shouted at them, voice echoing through the tunnel.

"I can't go back!"

Four pairs of eyes turned on him. Lucian's shoulder's were shaking, his breathing heavy and then his whole body went still as he let out one long exhale, head raising to look at them all with a sad expression.

"I want to…I really do but…I can't and you know that. I'm a danger to you all as long as this device is in my neck. So, I'm doing the only thing I can to keep you safe… Leave." Lucian quickly threw his hand downwards, smoke suddenly exploding through the tunnel as Don reached outward him and said

"But Lucian-" He took a few steps back so he stood beside Leo and Mikey, expression falling. Steadily, the smoke cleared revealing an empty sewer tunnel while Don's hand fell to his side.

"…I was going to remove it so you could stay…"

* * *

Lucian watched, too far away to hear what either said as Leo raised a hand and placed it on Don's shoulder. His eyes followed them until they were out of sight once more and then he sighed, leaning against the tunnel wall. Pushing his emotions as deep down as he could, he turned and walked toward the nearby ladder that would take him up to the surface, not once looking back the way he had come.

* * *

**Almost felt like a filler chapter, hmm, I try not to do those but this needed to be done so I hope you liked it! **

**Don't forget to review and I will see you soon in the next chapter where Lucian is going to have a blast from his past! ^_^**

**Cya then,**

**-Lucian**


	22. A New Assignment

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 22: A New Assignment**

"Good to see you back, Lucian."

Lucian bowed his head, kneeling before Saki's desk.

"Happy to be back, Master. I am sorry it took so long." Saki was watching him, Karai standing off to the side, her green eyes on him as well but she stayed quiet, a spectator only. Lucian looked back at his Master asking

"May I retire to my room, Master? I would like to rest before my next assignment." Saki waved a hand and nodded, silently allowing Lucian to leave. As Lucian put his hand on the door to open it he froze as Saki said

"I would like you to report to Stockman once you are rested." Lucian grit his teeth in annoyance but steeled his facial expressions, turned and bowed his head.

"As you wish."

He exited the office and made his way quickly to his assigned room, thankfully not running into anyone along the way. The moment he was in his room he closed the door and sighed, slumping against it. He growled under his breath, glancing around his room. Obviously they had remembered he liked hammocks over regular beds so had set one up for him back when they first build this Foot Base outside the city. It was one of many strewn across the globe but this was the closest to New York yet far enough way to not drawn any attention.

Letting out a small sigh, Lucian walked over to the hammock and hopped into it, lying back with his arms crossed behind his head. He'd barely closed his eyes when someone knocked on his door. Cursing his turtle luck mentally, Lucian called out

"Come in." Cracking open a single eye he watched as Karai walked in, closing the door behind her. Lucian smiled, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge.

"Hey Karai." The black haired girl didn't smile back, tension lining her shoulders showing something was bothering her. She bowed her head to him, standing almost awkwardly near the door.

"Welcome back, Lucian." He chuckled, jumping off the hammock and walked over to her.

"Stop been so formal. We're family after all, right?" She finally allowed a smile to slip onto her face, stepping forward to embrace the mint green turtle replying

"We are. It is good to see you again." Lucian stepped back, motioning for her to take a seat on the beanbags in the corner by the TV, sitting opposite her.

Karai glanced around, visibly relaxing a she had always done whenever they were alone and not training. He was her confident and had always been there to listen when she needed to just talk or sort out a problem. But he was also the one to push her, making her strive to be better than she was by becoming an obstacle for her to overcome in their training. It was a fact she had always appreciated, even if she didn't say it aloud. Lucian was leaning against the beanbag, eyes half closed. He was clearly tired but he was still here, waiting for her to talk and tell him what was bothering her.

"We're having trouble dealing with a rogue vigilante."

Lucian blinked, leaning forward and letting his eyes met hers, laughter shining in them as he said

"Come again. The Foot is having trouble…with a vigilante. Are you serious?" Karai did not look impressed with his question, reading the underlying tone to his words. He thought it was funny!

"Yes, Lucas, we are. They seem to be targeting members of the Foot as a lot of our men have been jailed recently. Hun has been keeping an ear out through the purple dragons and believes he knows where they will appear next. As I must remain here with our father, I cannot go so I would like you to assist in their capture." Lucian was smirking at her now, not saying a word but, he didn't have to. She narrowed her eyes at him and tried not to snap back. Like any younger brother, he knew exactly how to rub her the wrong way. He settled deeper into the beanbag, head falling to rest on the top as he said

"You want me to go to the city and help capture a rogue vigilante then bring them back here alive, correct?" She nodded, watching as he struggled to hide a yawn, his eyes started to close again. Karai couldn't help it, she smiled, staying quiet. It wasn't much longer that his eyes fell completely closed, body relaxing into the bean bag and his breathing to deepen. She stood up quietly, going over to the corner and retrieving the small medical box stored there before returning.

She used the small bottle of water in the box to wet a cloth and proceeded to clear the wound on his head, smiling softly when he twitched away from her touch and then relaxed under it, even in his sleep able to recognise it was her and that she meant him no harm. After cleaning it she quickly applied the healing ointment and placed a bandage over it, gently pressing the edges to ensure it stayed put. He didn't wake once, his breathing pattern unchanged while she packed up. Placing a hand to his head, Karai turned to go, closing the door as she left saying quietly,

"Sleep well, my brother."

* * *

Lucian grumbled, walking away from the labs while rubbing a hand over the multitude of dots littered across the middle of his arms surrounded by a rapidly forming bruise. Stockman hadn't even tried to find his vein while drawing the blood samples, simply jabbing in the needle wherever he felt like and seemingly to revel in every growl and squirm he had pried from the tied down turtle. And every time he had grinned saying

"Oops, missed again" Lucian had wanted to rattle his brain around that jar until he was a jabbering useless mess.

"Stupid scientist…"

"Stupid maybe but Master Shredder finds he has his uses…sometimes."

Lucian looked over toward the black haired girl leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"I just don't get how he can be even more of a pain in the shell while he's nothing more than a brain." Karai smirked as he walked past, falling in step saying

"That is what a mute button is for." Lucian chuckled, glancing side long as her.

"Yeah, when you can reach it." He stopped outside his door, turning so he faced her fully.

"You want me to go after that rogue vigilante now, don't you?" Her smile was gone in an instant, business once more as she nodded.

"According to Hun's sources, they often show up in the areas around a store called 'Second Time Around'. The search will start there. Take some Foot ninjas with you and meet Hun. I trust you will not fail me."

Lucian grinned, opening his door and grabbing his Chakrams before closing it again, walking off down the hall as he threw over his shoulder toward Karai,

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

**It may not seem like it but this is all leading up to something. Trust me, just be patient and all shall be revealed ^_^ **

**Of course, R****eviews are always appreciated! They get the motivation going ;)**

**Talk again real soon!**

**-Lucian **

**A/N: Set most likely during Season 2 Episodes 21 and 22. :)**


	23. Meeting Once Again

**[NOTE: THIS IS SET IN THE 2003 UNIVERSE AND IS AN OC INSERT! I DO NOT OWN TMNT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM…though I wish I did. Lucian is mine though and Victoria belongs to JE2…AND I DO NOT GAIN ANY PROFIT FROM THIS WORK OF FICTION]**

**With that out of the way, read on my friends ^_^**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 23: Meeting Again**

It didn't take him long to reach the location, landing quietly atop the stores roof along with the 10 other ninjas he had brought with him as ordered.

"About time you showed up."

Lucian grinned, turning his head toward the large man stepping from the shadows.

"My apologies, Hun. I got hungry so we stopped along the way." Hun snarled at him, not finding his dry humour funny in the slightest. Lucian just kept up his grin, looking around the darkened area.

"So, what can you tell me on this vigilante that's causing so much grief?" Hun crossed his arms and followed Lucian's gaze as he said

"We don't know much on them. One of my men reported that they're about average height, they wear some type of ninja costume and have a tendency to beat up our men before calling the cops on them." Lucian turned his eyes back on the burly man, raising an eye ridge.

"That's all you have for me go on? Wow, you're right on the ball of this one aren't you…" Hun glared at him and then ground out

"We also have reports of violet eyes and a voice that keeps cracking." Lucian grinned in response.

"See? Now that's information." Hun's eyes narrowed dangerously but Lucian didn't pay it any heed as he turned to the other ninja.

"Alright, we know they like to show up in this area. Fan out and search every inch of this place within a ten mile radius and remember, we need to bring them back alive…preferably. If anyone finds them, its restrain and then signal. Are we clear?"

He got ten nods. He flicked his hand outwards and they all vanished, spreading out and starting the search. Lucian turned to Hun and smirked.

"You can return to your Dragons now, Hun; I got it from here." He didn't even wait for Hun to react, racing toward the edge and leaping down into the dark alley, shadows reaching out to encompass his body naturally. He watched as Hun peered down into the alley and mutter

"Stinking smart-alec turtle…" before he too left. Lucian chuckled and then cast his gaze upwards, spotting an old church not too far away.

"Perfect." Silently as ever, Lucian raced toward the building, climbing quickly until he reached the top. Stepping right onto the edge, the black banded turtle breathed out slowly and then snapped his eyes open, scanning the surrounding area with a sharp gaze. A flicker caught his attention, gaze locking on the area, narrowing as he tried to spot the movement again.

He was in luck.

A slim dark clothed figure flipped up onto the roof, their hooded head glancing around. The street lights caught on a pair of violet eyes right before the figure took off with practised ease, balance perfected and unhindered by the sloped rooftops. Lucian grinned, standing and taking a step back murmuring

"Bingo." With that he leaped off the church spire, falling downwards and then somersaulting to land on the roof of another building, barely leaving himself time to regain his footing before he was off, chasing after the unsuspecting figure up ahead. He was twenty metres away when the figure jumped down into an alley. Jogging to the edge, Lucian peered down and a wide grin spread across his face when he caught a glimpse of a foot right before it vanished round the corner…the vigilante knew they were been followed which meant...the fun was about to start.

Leaping across to the other roof, Lucian poured his strength into his legs, racing along the edge so he could keep the figure in his sights. While he ran above, they ran below, twisting and turning their way through the labyrinth of allies that made up New York, clearly trying to lose their pursuer. When they raced across the busy street, dodging the incoming cars with surprising skill, Lucian propelled himself off the roof, using the street lights on either side of the road to swing himself over the traffic and into the shadowed allies once more. The moment he landed he was off again, eyes tracking the figure right up to the point they vanished around another corner.

He rounded that same corner seconds later, instantly stilling. His gaze swept the silent area before him, drawn to every minute movement or sound that caught his attention. A cool wind tickled across his skin, whistling down the alley. A paper rustled up ahead and his eyes snapped toward it at the slight movement, tracking it as it floated further away and then stopped, returning to its spot on the dust covered ground. Lucian exhaled quietly, calming the adrenaline coursing through his system so he could concentrate on increasing his senses range…

…They were here somewhere.

A soft rumble sounded overheard, cool drops falling to slid down his limbs. Lucian didn't even blink, ignoring the rain as it thickened to a sleet. He slowly started to make his way down the alley, straining his ears to hear over the rain even as the rising wind cause chills to race down his spine.

He sensed more than heard the movement behind him, immediately turning and throwing himself backwards, somersaulting to land in a crouch as a sword swiped through the air right where he had been a second earlier. Glowing violet eyes were narrowed at him, locked with his flaming amber and blue ones, the storm clouds above hindering both fighters vision. Lucian slowly rose from his crouched position, eyes never leaving the figure before him even as the nagging sense of familiarity niggled in the back of his mind.

He had the oddest sensation of déjà vu…

The figure shifted their grip on the katana handle, weight settling lower on their feet. Lucian had a second to figure out their plan before they launched toward him, sword out and aimed at his throat. He threw himself backwards, using the slicked surface to spin himself around and sweep a leg out, catching onto an ankle and knocking it out from under the vigilante.

A soft growl came from them as they went down, Lucian leaping up into a standing position before a curse ripped itself from his throat, foot sliding out from under him on the very wet surface he had just used to his advantage. An instant later the vigilante was on him, a knee planted on his chest and sword hovering a centimetre above his jugular artery.

It was right at that point the moon decided to force its rays through the clouds, its light barely reaching into the shadowed alley way. But it was enough for Lucian to see the slight smirk on the figures face beneath their mask before they spoke.

"Clumsy as ever, hey Lucian?"

The grin that suddenly spread across Lucian's face reached from one side to the other, mind finally registering those violet eyes and stands of black hair that had escaped the confines of the mask. The katana was pulled slightly away from his neck, Lucian using that extra space to shrug his shoulders and reply

"I don't know. I'd like to say I've gotten better. Wouldn't you agree, Victoria?" The vigilante reached a hand up, pulling down the mask to reveal a feminine face, mouth opening to deny his claim before it closed, her gaze falling as a pressure made itself known. Lucian was the one smirking now as she noticed the Chakram pressed against her lower rib cage, hard enough to be felt but not enough to slice through the fabric into her lung. She rose her eyes to meet his once more, stepping back and sheathing her weapon saying

"Touché."

Lucian pushed himself up into a standing position, wiping the rain from his eyes as the two lapsed into a comfortable silence broken only when Lucian said

"I should have known the rogue vigilante causing trouble would be you." Victoria put her hands on her hips, a nonchalant expression on her face as she waved a hand dismissively.

"Not my fault they were easy to beat. It killed time if anything else." Lucian chuckled at that, sitting down on one of the trash cans nearby.

"Good to know my fellow soldiers are good for something." Victoria leaned up against the wall, watching him for a moment before she sighed.

"Lucian, what're you still doing with them?" The turtle gave her a small smile, one that didn't reach his eyes as he shrugged again replying quietly

"At the moment, I can do more staying with the Foot than anywhere else." She raised an eyebrow, catching the hidden meaning behind his words.

"Elsewhere?" He just nodded, unable to hide the forlorn expression that crept up onto his face, hand rising to grip his neck causing Victoria to frown.

Then her face hardened, eyes snapping upwards. She pulled her face mask up, leaning just her eyes narrowed dangerously as she said

"We've got company." Lucian's eyes rose, expression going neutral once more, listening to the sounds of running feet. Then he sighed, standing and saying

"It's them." Victoria nodded, leaping upwards to grab a hold of the roofs ledge before stopping, glancing back at him. Lucian didn't say a word, eyes saying everything he needed to. Knowing her identity was safe with him, Victoria hauled herself up and vanished over the edge, disappearing right before the Foot soldiers landed in the alley, gathering around Lucian.

"Any luck?" They all shook their heads and gave quick reports of their scoured sections. Lucian listened and then sighed, glancing upwards saying

"We'll search again tomorrow. For now, we'll head back." He lead the way, running leisurely across the rooftops towards the edge of the city…

…and he had no intention of reporting his findings to his Master when he reported in.

* * *

**Victoria belongs to JustineElla2 and was used with permission. ^_^ **

**So, what'd you think? Good, bad, boring, captivating, intriguing, dull? I'm not very good at chase scenes so you'll have to let me know how I went with that haha XD**

**Reviews welcomed, Flames I'll take, and next chapter will be up soon! **

**See you then,**

**-Lucian**


	24. Lies and Trust

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 24: Lies and Trust**

"So, you found nothing?!"

Lucian was once more kneeling before his Master, shoulders tense as he kept his head bowed, not willing to meet his Saki's angry gaze.

"No, Master, I am sorry. We covered a ten mile radius spreading from the shop. We will find her, I promise." Saki frowned deeply, eyes narrowing on the turtle before him before he said slowly

"You may leave." Lucian rose and turned, leaving the room quickly, only releasing the breath he had unknowingly been holding in. Saki's anger was not something one wanted directed at them but not even that fear would make him give up a friend.

* * *

Saki linked his hands before him, the sheets of paper on the desk mapping out the route Lucian had taken last night, showing where he had stopped and for how long. The record showed that Lucian had spent some time on the roof tops before putting on some speed, weaving his way across the city…the accelerated heart rate indicting he had been chasing something. And then the marker had stopped and stayed put in the same area for a fair while until moving again, heading outwards toward the city's edge. Saki's frown deepened. When one looked at the information collectively, it lead to one thing…

…Lucian was lying to him…

…again.

Sitting back on his legs, Saki contemplated on what course of action he should take. Last time Lucian had lied, they had found the turtles by following his route. Maybe…it would work again. Saki turned his head to face his daughter who stood patiently to the side.

"Karai, I want you to re-trace his footsteps tonight. Take the Foot ninja."

Karai bowed his head before she asked slowly

"Master, can we not trust Lucian's report?" Saki didn't reply, waving a hand to dismiss her. Crossing her arm across her chest, Karai left the office. Outside closed doors a frown worked its way up onto her features as she spun on her heel and made her way through the building murmuring under her breath,

"Lucian, what did you do to lose our Father's faith?"

* * *

The ball was thrown upwards, caught and then thrown up again, the action been repeated over and over by the annoyed turtle. The setting sun's rays were highlighting his room in a soft orange glow, the light causing his amber eye to burn like a fire had been lit within it. He had been hoping to meet up with Victoria again during tonight's search but apparently Saki had decided the vigilante wasn't worth the trouble; or so he had been told when the Foot soldier interrupted his morning meditation. But something wasn't sitting right with him…and not knowing what was going on was irritating him to no end.

A knock at the door caused him to sit up quickly, catching the ball as he stood and walked over to open it revealing the Foot ninja waiting for him.

"Mistress Karai would like to see you in the cells. She has a new job for you." Lucian nodded, slipping back in to grab his Chakrams before heading downwards, curious as to what this new job was…and wondering where she had been all day. It didn't take him long to reach the lower floors, home of the cell blocks and the area where Karai was waiting for him just outside the elevator doors. The mint green turtle stopped in front of her, staying silent as he allowed her to speak first.

"There is someone I wish for you to interrogate in Cell 15. I want you to figure out their motives and plans using whatever means you see fit."

Lucian titled his head slightly before smirking saying

"That's my task? An interrogation? Easy enough..." Pivoting on his heel, Lucian turned to leave but then stilled as Karai added in a low tone,

"…It should be as I believe you are familiar with them." His gaze slowly turned to meet hers, eyes narrowing, trying to figure out the meaning behind her words before he forced a smile onto his face replying

"Then I'll get this over and done with quickly." His outward facial expression remained neutral as he manoeuvred his ways towards Cell 15 even while his mind rapidly processed who Karai could have been referring to. By the time he reached the cell door, his mind had left him with only eight possibilities…three more unlikely than the five and one he hoped he was wrong on. Taking a breath and steeling himself, Lucian pushed open the door and entered the dark cell, eyes instantly locking on the figure secured to a chair in the centre of the room and his options rapidly dwindled to one lone answer.

Lucian kicked the door shut with his heel, leaning up against it as he took in the person struggling against the bindings before him. Karai was right, he did know them…he's recognise her anywhere even with the shorter hair the battle wounds littered across their exposed pale skin. She had yet to acknowledge his arrival but her movements did cease a little even if her struggling did not. He stayed silent, waiting until she stilled and slowly raised her head, those unique bright violet eyes locking with his before they flew wide in pure shock.

"What the hell type of freak are you?!"

Lucian found himself rendered speechless just for a moment at those words. Maintaining a calm outward composure, he rapidly searched those wide eyes for any hint of recognition…coming up blank. Slowly, he frowned, eyes narrowing.

"I am Lucian, Foot Ninja. And you are?" The girl glowered at him, annoyance radiating from her every pore as she opened her mouth to answer before she stilled, mouth snapping closed and her eyebrows furrowing together. The annoyance seemed to just fall away from her then, replaced by confusion as she looked up at him again and said in a low voice with surprise evident in her tone,

"I-I don't actually know…"

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit shorter than my regular chapter length! But I hope you still liked it! Don't worry, we'll be seeing the turtles again soon enough ^_^ This is going on while the other turtles are at the Battle Nexus Championship, right toward the end of Season 2. **

**Should have the next chapter up real soon so I will see you then!**

**-Lucian**

**PS: Got some big plans coming up for Season 3 so keep an eye out. There's going to be hints dropped right through the story which will all be leading up to this plot of mine. Trust me, it's going to be good! :D Can you guess? XD **


	25. The Amnesiac

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 25: The Amnesiac**

Lucian walked around the amnesiac girl, her eyes following him.

"Look forward and don't move!" Her head snapped to the front, her whole body stiffening as he reached toward her neck, brushing the hair back to show a nasty looking bruise right at the base of the skull.

"What…what're you doing?"

Ignoring her, Lucian cursed, letting the hair fall back in place before he quickly glanced around the room. She had a concussion of sorts which was clearly affecting her memory recall...all in all, a load of trouble. Without saying a word, he knelt down and drew out a small kunai from his belt, slicing the ropes binding her wrists. Immediately she was backed up against the wall, eyes locked on him. Lucian sighed, putting the kunai away and lowering his hands palm up, a universal sign of non-aggression he hoped would calm her down. When it was evident she was still nervous and suspicious, he gave her a smile, lowering his internal mask to show the sincerity in his gaze.

"I want to help. You're my friend."

"How do I know you're speaking the truth?"

The turtle frowned as he tried to figure out a way to get her to trust him long enough to get her out of here…preferably before anyone noticed. Slowly he raised his gaze to lock with hers again saying simply

"You don't."

With that he headed toward the door and opened it, stepping out and making his way down the corridor on silent feet. As he reached the corner, a smile flitted onto his face as a voice behind him said

"I still don't trust you." Not bothering to space a glance over his shoulder at her he replied

"I know. Just keep close and you can not trust me all you want." He sensed the wry smirk on her face before he moved, racing off through the labyrinth of corridors designed to keep people going in circles if they ever escaped. He sensed her following him, her own movements light and quiet as his own. Holding up a hand both came to a halt. He turned to her and held out a hand, silently asking for her own. She narrowed her eyes at him, not moving until she slowly put her hands in his only to have a pair of cuffs snapped across her wrists. Her mouth opened to scream at him but the sound was muffled by his large three fingered one slapping across her mouth, shaking his head with a small smirk.

"Quiet now."

Yanking her in front of him and retaining a tight hold on her arm, he marched her around the corner toward the entrance, passing the Foot Soldier on the way. He shrugged at the questioning look saying in a slightly excited but annoyed tone,

"She's tougher than she looks. We're going to the labs." The solider nodded in acknowledgement since the action not uncommon for stubborn prisoners, not moving to intercede as they walked past toward the elevator. Victoria didn't struggle, but everything else told him she was not impressed with his actions. She didn't say anything until he let her arm go the moment the doors were shut.

"Some warning would have been nice!"

He just shrugged and chuckled, hitting the button that would take them to the basement garage.

"Ah but where's the fun in that?" She just glared at him, remaining silent for the remainder of the ride, eyes watching as he pulled out a small cell form his belt before tapping away at it, muttering under his breath. By the time the they reached the basement level, he had the phone securely tucked back into his phone belt. He undid the cuffs, allowing them to fall to the ground as he marched out the second the doors opened for them, stopping at a panel on the wall housing several sets of keys.

He caught her gaze looking up at the camera located across the roof and just said as he grabbed a pair of keys

"I already put them on a loop so we won't be detected." Her eyes met his, a silently asking him when he'd done that but he chose not to answer, concentrating on the task at hand. Making his way over to the sleek bike that was his, Lucian swung his leg over and had the bike started in seconds, the low purr of a well tuned engine echoed through the quiet area. When Victoria didn't sit behind him, he looked over at her standing stock still until she asked

"Where are we going?"

"Out."

Realising he wouldn't be answering anything until a later time, she sighed, slipped on the helmet he held out to her and then grasped the back of his belt as he revved the engine. Kicking the stand back he used his foot to keep them supported as he spun them around before they raced up the winding road way leading up and out. Lucian kept his eyes focused forward, mentally counting down the seconds he had left until the temporary loop he had put on the cameras his his phone earlier stopped working.

Too long and it became obvious; too short though and he'd be caught red-handed springing a prisoner. Neither was a good option if he wanted to get them out. Spotting the entrance up ahead, he gunned the throttle, the bikes front wheel rising off the ground causing Victoria to grasp just a little tighter to his belt, hands sliding around to the sides. As the gate approached, the last camera located just up ahead, Lucian aimed for the small gap between gate and booth murmuring under his breath…

"…Three…two…one…and off. "

The bike slipped through the gap and shot off into the darkness just as the camera light flickered once, going back to its current feed. Lucian kept them going, ears straining to hear any sounds of alarm coming from behind them over the bike. Only after a single minute of silence had passed by did he relax, easing back on the throttle. He could feel Victoria pressed against his carapace, her breath tickling his neck and then he heard a soft chuckle behind him followed by a female voice saying

"Well, that was fun." Lucian eyes flew wide, slowing the bike to a halt before spinning on the seat to face the grinning black haired girl.

"V?"

"Who else, numb-skull?"

Lucian sighed and grinned as he said

"Welcome back. Am I glad it was only temporary!" He faced forward once more, having them cruising along the highway heading back toward the city as Victoria asked

"Back? What are you going on about?" It didn't take him long to fill her in on what had happened over the last half hour. By the end of it she was laughing until she sobered up and asked

"What're you going to tell them when you get back though?" Lucian just sighed and shrugged.

"Don't know. I'll deal with that when the time comes." He slowed as they approached the city borders, cutting the engine and allowing the bike just to roll through the shadows before coming to a halt. Victoria slipped off the bike, handing the helmet back to him, both going quiet.

"Thank you, Lucian."

Lucian just smiled, raising a fisted hand to which Victoria chuckled and bumped her own against his. Then she turned around and scaled the side of the building, obviously knowing he was waiting and watching to make sure she was safe by the way she stopped at the top and waved, making a mock shooing motion at him.

Lucian grinned, starting the engine once more and making his way back toward the Foot Building, mind already trying to formulate a good excuse to explain the prisoners departure.

* * *

Karai frowned, eyes locked on the distant city where she had watched Lucian drive off toward with the prisoner on the back of his bike. She knew full well of his hacking capabilities. Even just by using his phone he had managed to stall every alarm they had in place and keep the security cameras on a timed loop to keep them all unaware of what was going on below.

But she didn't think he would actually try a prison break.

Green eyes narrowing on the headlights headed back toward her, Karai turned on her heel and re-entered her room, closing the sliding door behind her. Karai made her way out of her room and down the hall toward the closed doors of the turtles room. Slipping inside, she took a seat at the desk, spun to face the door and then settled back to wait.

Lucian had some serious explaining to do.

* * *

**Ah, back to my normal length, much happier. Now this chapter could of gone many ways but, in the end I chose the 'Prisoner Break' choice (obviously) as it will work into my future plans a lot better. **

**So, what'd you think? I don't have much experience writing prison break scenes so hopefully I did okay and I so hope you liked it!**

**This is set during the last episode of Season 2! And next up, we have the Christmas episode of Season 3 Episode 1! Keep an eye on the chapters, each one will have something in it that will lead up to a special chapter. ^_^ Can't wait!**

**As always, all reviews are appreciated greatly :)**

**-Lucian**


	26. A Show Of Anger

**Hey Bijuu Lord! I was wondering where you had vanished to. I've been pretty good thanks! Conflict, drama, writing, the usual ;) Hope college isn't been too harsh on you! Don't forget to look after yourself **

**(It'd be much easier if I could just PM you but oh well :] )**

**And now, a quote: 'Knock down one domino and the rest will follow. All it takes is that first move for everything to begin…' **

**Each chapter will be like that, each event leading up to the spot where the last domino will fall. I know this is probably making very little sense and may be completely evident until that final chapter but, you'll just have to trust me! Something to dwell on later, for now, read on!**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 26: A Show Of Anger**

Lucian tried to repress the yawn that spilled out of his mouth. Sleep had not been his friend recently and he was looking forward to just relaxing now he knew Victoria was safe. For all he knew, Saki could of used the lack of memory to his advantage and brainwashed his friend! A sigh pulled itself up from his throat as he rode the elevator up to the floor that housed both he and Karai's rooms. But the moment he stepped off the elevator, his whole body froze, eyes snapping around him.

Nothing was out of place and yet, something had caused him to feel unease.

Slowly making his way down the hall, he halted by Karai's room, pressing his head to it and just listening. No noise could be heard from within, his ki not touching any sense of life. He straightened, eyes locking on the doors at the end of the hall…his room. Swiftly moving, Lucian was at his door in less than a second, Chakram in hand as he touched the door knob, twisting it slowly before a voice floated out from his room.

"Chill, Lucian, it's just me."

Lucian let out the breath he'd been holding in, sheathing his Chakram and opening the door at the same time saying

"Karai, what're you doing in my room at…" He paused to glance at the clock before continuing

"…2am in the morning?" Karai didn't move for a moment as he closed the door, making his way toward her. Maybe it was the way she sat stiffly in the desk chair instead of on the beanbag or maybe it was the way her green eyes seemed to glow in annoyance and anger that clued him into the fact that Karai had something to get off her chest and, whatever it was, she was mad at him.

As to why she was angry, he already knew the answer to that.

"You want to know why I took the prisoner back to town, don't you?"

She remained silent, eyes remaining narrowed at him as he took a seat on his hammock, pulling a knee up to his chest and resting his chin atop it, eyes locked with hers. Finally, after a stretch of silence, she nodded curtly. Ideas had been racing around inside Lucian's head since the moment he knew Karai was waiting for him, each one been analysed and dismissed milliseconds later while his outward expression remained unchanging. Landing on an idea, Lucian raised his shoulder in an uncaring shrug.

"She had no memories, an amnesiac. Even under truth serum she couldn't tell me anything; all courtesy of a nasty hit to the head…" He paused to look at her pointedly, silently telling her that the prisoner had obtained it during her capture before he continued,

"Considering her lack of value, I deemed that returning her to the city would be the best option." Karai remained silent, mulling over his words while her eyes seemed to be trying to pierce into his soul, trying to see whether he was lying to her or not. Apparently she found what she was looking for cause she sighed and murmured

"I just hope you can convince our father of that…"

Lucian's shoulders tensed just a bit, hands fisting at his sides as she stood and walked over to him. He rose his head to look up at her saying quietly

"He knows, doesn't he?" She nodded slowly, a hand coming up to rest on his shoulder. Saying all she needed through that one touch, she turned and left, returning to her room and leaving Lucian to his own thoughts on what would come once morning broke.

* * *

He didn't know if Karai had deliberately tried to scare him into a night of restlessness or simply meant for him to be reminded of what their father was capable of when mad…whatever the reasoning, it had worked. When the call came minutes after the first rays of sun started to shine over the horizon, reflecting off the light covering of snow that had fallen earlier, Lucian was already awake. And having had a few hours to think over every possible form of punishment he would likely get if Saki did not approve of his actions mixed with the lack of sleep had left the turtle in a slightly irritable mood.

Fear had long passed.

He followed the Foot ninja upwards, taking a breath and steeling himself before entering Saki's office, kneeling before the man calmly breathing in the scent of his tea and then focusing his dark gaze on the turtle.

"Lucian, I hear there was an event last night…one that involved a certain prisoner?"

Lucian kept his head down as he nodded, keeping his tone even and his body relaxed. Show nothing through anything. A skill he had been taught in case of enemy capture. Not once had he ever thought he'd use it while in the presence of his Master.

"Hai, Master, there was. I was asked to interrogate the recently caught rogue vigilante but, upon starting my interrogation, found that she had no memories. Looking into it further I found she had obtained a rather severe head injury during her capture which resulted in amnesia. To be sure it was not faked, I borrowed some truth serum from the labs which yielded no further results. Deeming her invaluable to us, I choose to return her to town."

Silence followed his words forcing Lucian to look up into the narrowed eyes of his adopted father. Saki's hand clenched on his knees, anger evident in his straight backed pose. Suddenly he sighed and asked in a low tone

"Why do you continue to lie to my face, Lucas?" Lucian blinked once, not answering as his master continued

"I had the labs were checked over this morning; there were no vials of truth serum missing." Outwardly, nothing changed on the turtles face but, there was no stopping the hidden signs. Saki glanced down at his desk at a small device, a small frown appearing on his face as he said in the same tone,

"Even now, you're heart rate and blood pressure levels have just increased slightly, indicators of worry or when someone is lying." Then his voice turned to steel as he rose from his seated position, coming around to stand before the kneeling turtle before he hissed out

"What are you hiding from me?" Fear started to show in the mint green turtles previously calm gaze, body tensing in response to Saki's actions. His mouth opened as if to respond, to either deny his master's claims or admit to his wrongs and tell Saki everything…like he had done as a tot. Then something seemed to cross the turtles mind, something that caused the fear to vanish, replaced by the flickering flame of anger.

"How do you know that?"

Lucian knew he wasn't supposed to know about the device. He knew Saki had been hiding it from him ever since Stockman had implanted it into his neck. He also knew that talking back to Saki was not a good idea but his sleep deprived brain was not keeping up with his mouth it seemed.

His Masters eyes narrowed dangerously at him but, knowing he couldn't retreat now, Lucian held that gaze, returning it with his own steady one. Slowly, Saki leaned down so he was at eye level with Lucian.

"Because I _own _you, turtle."

Saki watched as shock flashed briefly through Lucian's gaze quickly followed by something else, the turtles entire body tensing up even more as he straightened and clicked his fingers, four Foot soldiers appearing within the room instantly. He turned and walked back around his desk, kneeling down once more saying

"Take him to Cell Block 35 and make sure he is secured. Two men on guard at all times, no interactions. I will deal with him myself shortly."

Lucian's eyes practically glowed in anger, standing of his own accord before the other foot soldiers even got near him. Turning on his heel, Lucian walked out of the office, the large doors been slammed back against the walls hard enough to cause cracks in the plaster before swinging to click shut once more.

Even after he left, the room seemed to filled with the tangible electricity of his rage.

_TBC_

* * *

**Well, what'd you think? Saki's mad, Lucian's PO'd and Karai's somewhere in the middle of it…all on the night before Christmas. I think Saki may be a little OOC so I'm sorry about that! **

**Which places this scene somewhere between the last episode of Season 2 and the first of Season 3. ^_^ **

**Don't forget to leave a review letting me know what you thought whether those thoughts are good or bad! I love to hear them. **

**Til next time,**

**Lucian**


	27. Fading Away

**Bijuu Lord: PM (Private Messaging) is a FFN member feature that allows one author to message another from their account page . :)****But, if you don't have an account on here then I'll just keep chatting away to you this way ^_^ If you ever make an account, let me know! It means you can also put this story on alert and then you'll get an email knowing exactly when I update ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 27 people! Wow! Now, the hints I have left in the these last two chapters are subtle…well hidden but all a piece of the puzzle. It will all make sense as more pieces are revealed. But, enough about jigsaws, onwards we go…**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 27: Fading Away**

The winter air seeped through any crack it could find into the dark cell, wrapping its frozen fingers around the limp body suspended from the ceiling.

Irrepressible shivers wracked his form as the fresh bout of chilled air brushing over his skin brought him back into consciousness; his addled mind telling him it had been three days…

…Three days since his last meal or drink…

…Three days since he'd been strung up by his arms…

…Three days since his Master had been down to see him…

Dried blood ran russet trails down his once mint green arms, a new layer been added whenever he moved, the shackles that held his arm high above his head digging into his flesh anew. Pain had become a numb sensation, a simple dull consistent throb pulsing through his body. The three cuts that lacerated deeply into his right shoulder were his main source of pain, everything else fading in comparison.

That wound had bleed out for a couple of hours after its infliction, flowing until it had started to pool on the floor, steadily dripping from his toes…each drip a reminder that it was his life draining away… Knowing that had sent the turtle into a deep state of Qi Gong, forcing his whole system to slow down long enough for his mutated genes to assist in the clotting process, halting the flow.

He didn't need to be a doctor to know he wouldn't last much longer. His stomach had stopped rumbling after the first 24 hours, simply cramping up from time to time, letting him know of the hunger he couldn't satisfy or the thirst he couldn't quench. The blurred sight of the dried blood caking the floor served only to remind him of how much blood he had actually lost…at least a pint if he had to estimate.

No matter who you were, that was a dangerous amount to lose…

The rattling of keys echoed from outside his cell, drawing his attention as the dirty bulb flickering on to cast its soft glow downwards. Raising his head with some trouble, Lucian pried open one eye, forcing the swollen flesh to give so he could level his amber gaze on the girl before him, her expression one of shock as horror filled those green eyes.

The turtle managed a wry smile, ignoring the pain that flamed up from his dry lips cracking all over again as his fuzzy brain recognised the figure standing in the cell doorway. He opened his mouth slowly, breath rasping through his dry throat, vocal cords refusing to work, before he just closed it again, his head falling to hang limply once again, body lacking the energy to keep that simple movement up anymore.

With some effort, Lucian managed to keep his eye open just a slit, the blurred figure he knew to be Karai quickly coming closer to him, hands raising as if to touch him only to hover inches from his skin…almost like she was scared to touch him. He could hear some kind of noise but it was no more than a buzz, his hearing dampened by the blood layered across his ear slits. He sensed more than saw her kneel on the ground, her face appearing within his line of sight becoming the last thing he saw before his mind faded into the unfathomable darkness once more…

* * *

Karai felt the small tendrils of fear curl within her stomach at the sight of Lucian's body going limp, his mottled skin deathly pale while russet streaked his grey plastron, a stomach turning amount of that same colour staining the concrete below his hanging feet. With the amount of blood coating his body, she couldn't determine the full extent of his injuries but, the three slashes across his shoulder showed that Saki had been the deliverer.

When she had asked her father where Lucian was, he had simply told her that the turtle was in isolation, the punishment of his actions having been served. But this…this was not what she had expected after been asked to release her brother from the cells after the alien invasion that had hit New York.

With the help of two Foot Soldiers she had called in from their guard posts, Karai had Lucian lowered to the floor, trying not to jostle him as she laid him on the floor. Quickly releasing his shackled wrists, Karai barely kept the wince to herself at the sight of the blood coating the cuffs both inside and out. A fresh stream started up as the mangled flesh of his wrists tore once more and Karai couldn't restrain the growl that slipped from her lips, tearing his belt in half and securing it around his wrists in an attempt to stop any more of his life from slipping away.

Now he was laid out on the floor, Karai realised that the strain of having his whole body weight supported by his arms along for that long had pulled both his shoulders out of their sockets. According to the guards, Lucian had been silent for the last 36 hours, not a sound coming from the dark cell. But, as her green eyes raked over his body, she just wondered how he could have been silent with how much pain he must have been in.

The turtle didn't even stir as she pushed his shoulders back into their sockets with a loud bone crunching sound. Without looking up at the other Foot soldiers, she said

"Tell the scientists to get that medical bay prepped for immediate surgery of a critical patient." One went to do as she asked while the other stooped on the opposite side of Lucian, carefully slipping an arm under the turtles back as Karai did the same, the two manoeuvring Lucian into a standing position until he was suspended between them.

She glanced across at the soldier, not even needing to see his face below the mask to understand that he wasn't just helping her under orders. Unlike her, Lucian had trained alongside most of the other Foot ninja of New York, taking the time to know them as a person not just as a unit. Even when they were younger, the turtle would stand up for the soldiers, often hanging out with them in free time for various reasons…simply happy to have people to talk to since he wasn't allowed out of the building. And it was that bond that had the ninja just as determined as her to see Lucian back on his own two feet once more.

He turned his head toward her, catching her gaze before he gave her a single nod. Setting her gaze forward, the two walked quickly through the cell blocks to the elevator. Hitting the button that would take them straight to the labs, Karai looked down at Lucian, worry worming its way through her at the shallow way his chest rose and fell.

_Please Lucian… Hang on just a bit longer. _

_TBC_

* * *

**And there you have it! I know, it's a little darker than most my other chapters but, as I said, this all will lead up to something much, much bigger. Each chapter holding one piece of the puzzle that will fall into place the more pieces you put down. **

**This covers episodes 1-4 of Season 3. Basically he's been in there for the entirety of the Triceraton invasion. **

**Of course, please leave a review! You know I love hearing from my readers ^_^ **

**See you all soon**

**-Lucian**


	28. Gone

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 28: Gone**

They lost him.

Karai swore she felt her heart miss a beat when the monitor suddenly flat lined.

Doctors ran around the room, one guy yelling orders. He was handed a drill, using it to quickly but carefully pierce a hole through Lucian's plastron so he could slide a long needle through the gap the moment he removed the drill bit and push the adrenaline straight to the turtles immobile heart before eyes turned to the monitor in hope, the room falling silent.

Several seconds ticked by.

…Nothing happened.

Karai felt her eyes growing warm for the first time in years, a wet path trailing down her cheeks as she watched the doctors shaking their heads in regret. She knew that Lucian surviving was a long shot, the Doctors had said as much as they rushed him into surgery. He had lost a lot of blood and, after clearing away the amount caked onto his skin, a scan had revealed several other injuries including the severity of the wound on his shoulder.

Cracks were spider-webbed across his entire shell, bruises mottled the entirety of his skin, both wrists had been pulled from the bone, connected only by strings of muscle. The gashes on his shoulder were extremely deep, lashing all the way to the bone. Yellow lined the edges of the wound, touches of green setting in while darker thin lines trailed from it showing the depth of the infection and a sign of blood poisoning.

She had stood, almost frozen in place while the doctors had worked tirelessly for the last hour, praying Lucian would somehow pull through with that famous stubbornness of his. And she knew those chances had shrunk to a fine line as time had passed.

Her gaze was drawn to the door of the observation room, watching Saki walk in calmly to stand beside her, his expression unchanging as he looked at the scene before him.

But he didn't say anything.

Only years of training kept Karai from screaming at her father. Saki had raised that turtle almost like his own son, training him alongside her to be the a top ninja; and now, when he laid at death's door, he didn't even care.

The door opened again, the head Doctor entering with a solemn expression.

"I'm sorry, sir, we couldn't save him." Saki's cold eyes turned on the man and his next words caused Karai's blood to both boil and freeze over.

"Take him to the labs once you're done. The scientists can do as they wish. He may still be of use to me."

The man's head snapped up, eyes flying wide in surprise as he slowly nodded, retreating from the room to forward on the orders to the rest of his staff. Saki turned to look at the motionless turtle once more, his lips raising into an almost smug smirk as he turned to go. Karai didn't move, fists clenched at her sides as absolute fury rolled through her. She didn't move an inch until the door had closed behind her father and then she had screamed out, fists flying out to slam into the wall beside the window causing the glass to start shaking violently.

So what, Lucian had exceeded his worth and was now to simply be dissected and his data used to further Saki's gain? She knew Saki had changed over the years, especially so since coming to New York but this, this was lower than she ever thought her father could go.

Warmth flowed freely down her cheeks, hand gently banging against the wall as the doctors re-entered the room, many not looking happy by their latest orders. They looked toward her, the glass not stopping sound from entering the surgery room. Her gaze ran along Lucian's laid out body, stopping once they reached his almost peaceful looking face and she almost chuckled.

He looked like he was sleeping…or meditating.

Those were the only times his features smoothed out, the lines vanishing to show the boy he truly was while his eyelids hid the hardness of his gaze that showed a strength many his age should not have. Her whole frame suddenly stilled, eyes locked on Lucian's closed ones…

…Did he just move?

She stared unblinkingly through the glass, banging on it when the doctors went to remove the patches linking him to the monitor. They looked up at her, noticing where her gaze was locked before slowly turning to watch as well. One glanced at the monitor, eyes going back to Lucian before flying back to the screen, grabbing his seniors shoulder and saying something quickly. Karai wasn't paying attention, unwilling to blink even though her eyes were starting to strain.

There it was again! The slight movement behind those closed eyes!

The monitor's beep echoed loudly through the quiet room, that single sound sending the doctors rushing around to their posts as the beeping grew steadily closer. The prone form then moved again, his chest rising in one long shuddering movement before falling again and repeating the action, steadily getting stronger. Karai blinked her eyes rapidly, casting her gaze quickly to the clock and realised the turtle had been dead for almost ten minutes!

"Come on Lucian, open your damn eyes…"

As if hearing her, those eyelids twitched again even as his mouth slowly moved into a slight frown. Three fingers came together in a loose fist and then, they opened. Lucian blinked slowly, each time appearing to be forcing his eyes to open again but, at the same time, the more he did it the easier it seemed to become. His head tilted away from her, looking at the doctors who were grinning down at him, and then he turned his head the other way to look straight at her with those unusual mix-matched eyes.

A smile spread over her face as Lucian's twitched into a weak but small smile. With obvious effort, the hand on her side raised just enough for him to wave. She waved back as his hand flopped back against the table, the doctors removing the breathing tube and that seemed to give him permission to open his mouth and say quietly with that cheeky smile making its appearance once more,

"You're not…getting…rid of…me that…easily…"

_TBC_

* * *

***Looks at all the angry readers and shies away***

**…I'm just going to quietly hide now until it's time to post the next chapter…**

**Please review. Now...Bye!**

**-Lucian**


	29. Returning

**Aw, the silence hurts guys! I brought him back didn't I? And I did say during Season 3 there would be some big things happening hehe :)**

**Catch you at the end!**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 29: Returning**

It was just like before…

…yet, it was so different.

There was nothing but darkness around him. That was the same. But this time, it was more like he was floating in a mist rather than been pulled through a suffocating thickness.

His sigh echoed through the vast area as he simply floated along, no real destination in mind. There was a single glowing white thread attached to his wrist, its light pulsating at odd intervals, steadying and then changing again. He assumed it was reacting to something, what though he wasn't sure. But, whenever it slowed down, its light dimmed as well, a coolness creeping up his arm before the light would return, chasing away the cold.

For some reason, the fact it seemed to be thinning concerned him.

But..why?

A frown flickered across his features as another bout of coldness washed across his skin, goosebumps rising as it spread further than before, encompassing his body and he couldn't stop the shivers from wracking his body.

The thread's light was diminishing, the pulsating light coming only once every few seconds and then it suddenly vanished. Lucian blinked as the thread detached itself from his wrists, floating away.

Acting on instinct alone, Lucian grabbed a hold of it, wrapping it around his hand and tightening his grip on it, eyes rising to follow the length waving through the darkness. Glancing around once more, his shoulders rose in a shrug.

"Ah, what the shell."

Using the thin thread to pull himself along, Lucian wound the string around his hand more and more, following it through the seemingly infinite darkness. Suddenly the string dipped down, thinning down to a hairs width and all the light faded from it completely. Lucian frowned, continuing to follow it before wincing as the darkness bled away. He blinked, clearing his vision and looked around before his eyes flew wide.

He was standing inside a white surgery room, doctors rushing around a prone figure on the table while the monitor on the side showed that no vitals were been picked up. Looks like the patient was a goner if they didn't get the heart re-started. He was surprised when the doctor was handed a drill and then the needle. What type of person would you need to drill into before administering the adrenaline shot that could save their life? Curiosity getting the better of it, he moved around the table before his movements slowed when he caught sight of the pale green skinned three fingers hand.

"No…it's me…but how? I'm here…"

His eyes were drawn down to the thread wrapped around his hand, gaze following its length until he came to its connection point…his body's chest.

"…It's my…lifeline… I'm spirit walking?"

But if he hadn't chosen to push his spirit from his body, then it meant he had been forced out. That thread was the only thing connecting him to his body still…those pulses, those had been his heart beat which was why when it dimmed and slowly he got cold! His eyes flew up to the monitor, urging his apparently immobile heart to beat once more. But the monitor didn't change, the dotors heads hanging, patting his assistants shoulders before leaving the room.

Lucian frowned, following him into the room next door. If he was dead, then how was he still connected? How was he still here? It wasn't possible. The questions left his mind when he saw Karai in the room, fresh tear tracks running down her cheeks.

She had been crying for him.

Her watery green eyes turned to the doctor, Saki, who stood emotionlessly beside her, turning as well to face the head doctor as the man said

_"I'm sorry sir, we couldn't save him." _Lucian swore he felt like trying to shout at them, tell them he was here and to get back in the room and make his heart work again. But, from his teachings on Spirit Walking, he knew it wasn't possible for them to hear him. His attention was snapped back to the people in the room, eyes locking on the man he called Master and Father as Saki said coldly

_"Take him to the labs once you're done. The scientists can do as they wish. He may still be of use." _

"Say what?! You bastard!"

Lucian couldn't help it, he threw himself at Saki, cursing as his hits went right through him and the man didn't even blink. Saki looked at his body once more and had the gall to smirk! He was bloody pleased about this! He didn't care it was Lucian lying there lifeless. Karai seemed to be thinking along the same lines, anger evident in her stance but she didn't move until their father had left the room, slamming her fists into the wall. Lucian winced, moving forward to place his hands over her own. His eyes flew wide when he realised he could see right through them, the thread around his hand starting to fall apart slowly.

"Oh shell! That's not good. Think Lucian think!"

Spirit Walking was accomplished through meditation and a strong mind so maybe…maybe re-establishing that connection was the way to do it. Lucian floated through the wall until he stood over his body. Exhaling slowly, he held his hands up in front of him, keeping them separated but allowed his fingertips to touch. Then he closed his eyes, feeling himself growing light as he floated back into darkness…

He kept his eyes shut, eyes twitching behind the lids as he ignored a muffled noise that reached his ears. He had to focus…come on heart…beat…

A warmth flickered within his chest and he smirked, concentrating on that warmth, pushing it, fuelling the fire that started to spread throughout his body, spiralling its way down his veins. He took a deep inhale, feeling the movement as a steady beeping filtered into his ears. Just a little further…needed one more push… Lucian swore he would have growled if he could.

_Damn it, come on, move! There is no way I'm dying just yet!_

_"Come on Lucian, open your damn eyes…"_

Lucian let out a shuddering breath, slowly prying his eyes open, blinking to clear his vision. The first thing he saw was the grinning doctors face. With his neck muscles straining, he turned his head toward the glass on the opposite side, smiling when he caught sight of Karai through the window. Forcing his protecting limps to work, he slowly raised a hand to wave weakly, letting it drop down only once she had waved back. He turned his head upwards when the doctor moved beside him, gently removing the breathing tube from his mouth.

He nodded his head in thanks to the doctor who just nodded back. Tilting his head, Lucian glanced over at Karai again and, after a moment to convince his vocal cords to work again, managed to rasp out through his dry throat,

"You're not…getting…rid of…me that…easily…" He kept the smile in place even as he mentally added in an angry tone,

…_Master._

_TBC_

* * *

**The story from the other side. What'd you think? Lucian knows what his Master has done and is not at all pleased. But, main thing is he's back in the world of the living! **

**As usual, please review. All words are appreciated ^_^**

**See you again soon,**

**Lucian**


	30. Released

**Firstly, Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Secondly, I'm so sorry this is late! I'll make it up to you all by posting two chapters! :D Okay, a quick heads up, these two chapters aren't exactly fast paced but they do jump a little here and there but I hope that it's not too confusing.**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 30: Released **

A three fingered hand rose to lightly press against the bandages wrapped around his shoulder, grip tightening as his gaze rose to look out the window, the setting sun's rays burning within his amber iris, even his other eye appearing to flicker like a blue flame.

An external sign of the anger still raging within.

It had been two days since Lucian had been let out of surgery and almost one since Saki had returned to New York City after the reconstruction of the Foot's new building…been so nice as to offer his services and wealth to help rebuild the city. Karai had gone with him, coming in that morning to let him know of their departure and that he would be joining them once the doctors gave him the ok.

But, what kept the flames of anger burning away inside him was the simple fact his _Master _had been avoiding him ever since he awoke from the dead. The man he had called father wasn't even attempting to hide his lack of care anymore and, in some weird way, Lucian was glad about that.

The time for pretences were over.

Lucian spun on his heel away from the tranquil view, grabbing his Chakrams from the desk and hooking them on his belt before marching out the door, entering the elevator and making his way to the basement, pulling his phone out in the process. Scrolling through the numbers he came to one he'd simply marked as 'DH' in case someone had decided to go snooping through his phone. Hitting the call button, he raised it to his ear slit, the other answering as the lift doors slid opened.

"Hey, it's Lucian. I have a favour to ask of you…"

* * *

Leaning against the tunnel wall, Lucian gazed out at the stars he could see through the sewer drain that opened over the water, smiling at the simple but calming view. He sensed two people approaching from behind but didn't bother turning around as the other beings drew closer, stopping a metre away before he heard the sharp intake of breath.

"What happened to you?"

The person was asking about the bandages still tightly wrapped around his upper body, wrists and ankles. Lucian stayed quiet for a bit before saying

"Later." He heard the two step closer, one asking slowly,

"Are you sure?" Lucian nodded, keeping his gaze forward.

"I trust you with this task."

He heard the person shift slightly, moving closer.

"Okay then. It's a stronger dose than last time so it shouldn't wear off as quickly." Lucian didn't react minus the slight wince as the needle was inserted into his upper arm, the plunger pushing the sedative into his system.

It's didn't take long to hit him, the stronger dosage causing him to sway on his feet, balance rapidly deteriorating, legs crumpling beneath him. But he didn't fall, two pairs of strong three fingered hands ensuring he stayed upright. Lucian smiled weakly as his neck gave out, head falling backwards as his vision started to give out, darkening at the edges.

The last thing he saw were the blurred faces of purple and orange…

_"…Lucian…can you hear me?"_

* * *

His eyelids felt heavy, refusing to lift open. Then he winced when one lid was forced open, a light shining down into his pupil. Forcing his thick tongue to work he grumbled out something, works slurring together. He heard someone chuckle as he swallowed, slowly managing to pry his eyes open himself, blinking several times to clear his vision. Steadily, a smiling purple masked face swam into view and Lucian forced a small smile, mumbling out in a somewhat audible tone,

"…Hey Donnie…"

"Hello to you to. Welcome back."

"Where'd I go?"

He heard another laugh and turned his head, finally feeling the pillow under his head and noting he was lying in Don's lab, Mikey sitting to the side with a grin.

"Off to Sleepy Land. Did you have a good trip?" The motion of a dark skinned hand thwacking across Mikey's arm drew Lucian's gaze to where Raph stood, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his plastron. When he spotted Lucian watching him groggily, he nodded to him, a small smile appearing on his face for a brief moment.

"So, how is he, Don?" Lucian tilted his head again, gaze drifting past Leo as he tried to follow Don when he moved about the room but a twinge of pain shooting down his neck caused him to stop.

"Well, he wasn't supposed to be waking for another five or six hours but, aside from that, the neck muscles seem to be functioning as normal. There should be no long lasting damage and he'll be a bit stiff and sore for a few days but, he should be fine."

Lucian was grumbling internally, mentally cursing his inability to move as he liked. With a little effort, he got his fingers moving again, feeling returning up his arm enough for him to firmly plant both hands on the bed and roll himself onto the side.

"I'll be…fine…in a couple of hours." Mikey rose and placed a gentle hand against his shoulder, pushing him back down on the bed saying

"Stay still. You shouldn't be moving your neck so much just yet." Lucian waved a hand weakly, letting it flop down beside him as he panted from that small motion, a fact that annoyed him while his brain struggled to catch up on everything he'd missed.

"What of...the...device?" Don returned to his side, placing himself within Lucian's view, that amber and blue gaze looking hopeful.

"It was removed successfully. I have rendered the device obsolete temporarily using a strong internal signal jammer so we should be safe. You're not tied to Saki anymore."

Lucian grinned up at him. He rose his hand to gently touch the back of his neck, feeling the bandage wrapped around it and the padding underneath that hid the fine stitches he knew Don as capable of. Relief suddenly flooded through him and a heavy weight he hadn't known he was carrying floating away from his shoulders. His eyes started to droop, growing heavy once more and he saw Don smile, motioning for his brothers to leave.

Checking the IV drip and pulse monitor once more, Don reached down to pat Lucian on the head as the turtles eyes slipped shut.

"Rest easy now, Lucian. You're home."

_TBC_

* * *

**And we're finally free of that blasted device! I tried to explain most things or, at least, make it kinda obvious why he did what he did but, if it's not, leave me a question in the reviews or PM me and I'll be happy to answer. **** Hopefully we won't need to do that though haha :D **

**Now, this, and the next chapter, is likely set somewhere between episodes 13 and 14 of Season 3. **

**Don't forget to review, they're always appreciated! ^_^**

**-Lucian**


	31. A Brothers Presence

**As promised, a second chapter at the same time to make up for the fact that it took me so long to get the last chapter up. **** Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 31: A Brothers Presence**

It was early when he woke next, the lair quiet and dark.

Silently, Lucian stood and grabbed the pencil flashlight from the desk Don had put there earlier. With a quick look around, Lucian made his way across to the bathroom, eyes steadily adjusting to the darkness. Standing in front of the mirror, Lucian first unwound the bandages from his wrists, holding one up at a time while the other held the light. A frown made its way onto his face at the sight of the skin there.

A wide jagged darker patch of skin encircled both wrists, the skin still a little tender but healing quickly thanks to his mutated genes. His ankles, upon inspection, were the same but the skin wasn't as damaged and had healed better, the scars there a little lighter than the other ones. Placing the bandages on the sink, Lucian took a deep breath and then slowly unwound the bandage from his upper body, rolling it up as he went and keeping his eyes off the mirror until he had the whole bandage rolled back into a neat ball. Placing it atop the others, Lucian rose his gaze to the mirror and shone the light onto his shoulder.

He drew in a sharp intake of air, anger starting to rise again. Three dark raised lines stretched from one side of his shoulder to the other, dipping beneath his shell. All three stitched up tightly and held together by tape. He had a few jagged shards missing on either side…three at the front at the point of entry, three more at the exit.

He softly touched the missing sections, feeling the sharpness and the tingles those light touches sent down his spine, the area still quite sensitive. A dull throb was coming from the still healing wounds, reminding him the depth which those claws had sliced through his shoulders, tearing muscles and tendons alike…

His hands clenched into fists, nails bitting into his palm as he scowled at the mirror, eyes flaming in the darkness. He suddenly froze, all sense going off as he pivoted on his heels, dropping into a defence stand less than a second later before he spotted the turtle watching him from the doorway. Lucian straightened, stance relaxing before he turned back to the mirror saying

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Don shook his head, moving into the bathroom until he stood just behind Lucian. His gaze rose to meet Lucian's in the mirror, a silent question in those brown orbs to which Lucian just hung his head, a silent acceptance. With feather light touches, Don rose Lucian's wrist one at a time, using the light Lucian had brought in to inspect the healing wounds. The olive turtles features were darkened quite quickly, fingers trailing across the cracks still healing in Lucian's Umber carapace. The smaller ones had healed fine but, the ones that had spread from the newly missing shards had been a fair bit deeper so were taking a little longer. Lucian allowed himself to be turned as Don followed those cracks and those normally soft brown eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of his shoulder wound.

"Saki."

The word was hissed from between clenched teeth as Don snatched the bandage back up, quickly and efficiently securing his shoulder and hiding the wound once more before Don's gaze rose to meet Lucian's, the anger flickering in them reflecting Lucian's own.

"What happened?"

Lucian looked away first, breaking contact with those piercing brown eyes. A debate clearly going on in his head before he spoke softly,

"I was punished for lying."

Don frowned, his expression saying he knew there was more to it but Lucian had lapsed into silence, a wall coming up behind his amber and blue gaze and Don knew that Lucian was ready to divulge anything else to him at this point.

Don allowed a small smile to creep up as he stepped forward, pulling Lucian into a firm but gentle embrace, the smaller turtles head resting on his shoulder. Lucian didn't say anything, remaining still until he slowly returned the embrace, murmuring softly

"Thank you, Donnie."

Don smiled, releasing the mint green turtle saying

"Anytime, my brother. Now, you need to rest. Doctor's orders." Lucian chuckled lightly and nodded, allowing Don to lead him back to the lab.

The olive turtle remained by the door until he was sure Lucian was back in bed and not about to move again. Lucian turned onto his left side, facing the doorway and gave Don one last smile before the other turtle left, returning to his own room.

Rolling back onto his carapace, Lucian pulled the pillow further under his head, yawning as tiredness swept through his body. Gaze rising to look up at the roof, Lucian waited for sleep to claim him…

…but the sleep he sought never come.

* * *

**I know, it's shorter than any of my other chapters but hopefully you still liked it! **

**Reviews/comments are always loved, they get the motivation flowing after all ;) **

**Like the last one, this is set between episode 13 and 14 of Season 3. Won't be long til we reach the big chapter! Bet some have guessed where it'll be but, have you spotted the hints I'm leaving along the way? XD **

**Catch you all soon**

**-Lucian**


	32. Raw

**Charmy 94: You're welcome. I have no intention of stopping just yet! I still have plenty of inspiration to keep going and, if for some reason I do stop, I will make sure to let you know and it would be for a good reason. Until such time as that, don't worry!**

**To everyone who has left me a review, you have no idea how much that motivates me. Even the smallest review makes me want to keep going so it's because of you guys that this story has reached this point that I never thought I'd reach. **

**To you all, THANKYOU! **

**And now that's all said and done, read on!**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 32: Raw**

Jumping down from the second story, Leo stretched his arms upwards as he walked through the quiet lair. No one else was up at this time but that wasn't anything new. Making his way toward the kitchen, Leo suddenly froze at the slight noises coming from behind the lab door. Leo frowned, Don had said Lucian wouldn't be up to much except resting until he healed…so, what could he be doing in there?

Deciding to find out, Leo pivoted on his heel and made his way over, gently pushing the door open a crack on silent hinges so he could peer in. Lucian stood in a small cleared space beside the bed, eyes closed as he moved slowly through a series of kata's. Each movement of his right shoulder pulled a wince from the mint green turtles face, a sure sign it was still causing him trouble. Stopping with a back fist strike, Lucian let his arms fall back to his side, exhaling slowly.

"Do you usually watch others train, Leo?"

Lucian turned to face him, a smile forming on his face as his amber and blue gaze met Leo's gray one. The blue banded turtle smiled back, having the decency to look a little sheepish at been caught as he pushed the door open further, gaze noting the slight bags under Lucian's eyes and a bed that was neatly made with a slight crumple and book in the middle...a sign Lucian had been reading before training but, for how long?

Lucian saw where Leo's eyes had drifted and shrugged, visibly trying to hide the wince saying

"I woke early and didn't want to disturb anyone. Hope Don won't mind me borrowing one of his books." Leo shook his head, knowing full well his brother wouldn't care in the slightest.

"You're supposed to be resting your shoulder, Lucian, not training." It was Lucian's turn to look sheepish, his smile falling slightly.

"It's a good distraction…" A forest green ridge rose at those words. Lucian let out a slow sigh, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I see him still, every time I close my eyes. I hear him whenever I let my thoughts wander…"

Leo frowned, moving to sit down beside Lucian as the turtle's expression turned forlorn. Lucian kept his face forward, hands clenching atop his knees. And, when he spoke next, his voice had a slight tremor to it, his usual carefree tone missing while a deeper one took its place.

"Shredder, he's in my head all the time, his darkness still writhes within me…tainting every thought I have, every emotion I feel, every action I make…I try to fight it but, it just doesn't stop. It…it never stops."

His shoulders started to tremble slightly, gaze turning to look at Leo and the blue banded turtle found his eyes widening just a bit. The walls Lucian kept up between himself and others had crumbled in that moment. Gone was the confidence and determination that usually flamed within those irises, gone was the energetic and optimistic nature; replaced by an array of emotions…

…Fear…

…Worry…

…Sadness…

…Confliction…

…Anger…

They flashed across the younger turtles face, whirling together to show the raw turbulence coiled at the centre, one he doubted many had ever seen. If Leo had to put a word to what he was seeing, he would say that Lucian almost looked as if he was…

…Lost…

Then it was gone, walls slowly rebuilding themselves as Lucian took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before giving Leo a small smile.

"Sorry about that, Leo, guess I'm just tired." Pushing himself up off the bed, Lucian grabbed his black mask from the desk and raised his arms to tie it on, securing it across his eyes. To an untrained eye, nothing would appear to be wrong.

But Leo noticed.

He saw the way Lucian used the mask to hide the evidence of a sleepless night, he saw how each movement was slower and stiffer than usual, he saw how Lucian was trying to hide the confliction warring within himself. Silent as a shadow, Leo stood, moving behind Lucian and wrapping his arms around him, feeling the other turtle immediately stiffen even as he tightened his hold. Both were quiet, neither saying a word until Leo said quietly

"You're not alone anymore."

Those four simple words seemed to break through the barrier Lucian had been building, the walls shattering once again as his whole frame shook. Lucian swallowed thickly, his resolve wavering at the warmth and comfort radiating off the older turtle. Slowly he raised his own hands, gripping onto the forest green forearms.

For the last 14 years of his life sadness wasn't tolerated…compassion crushed by hours of training…pain something to keep to oneself…a should to cry on not an option. If something was wrong, he had been told to bury and ignore it, to run himself to the ground so he didn't have the energy to worry about trivial things.

All Saki wanted to see was the strong emotionless ninja who did as told, when told. Nothing more, nothing less.

So that was what he did, burying everything but what he needed under walls of confidence, determination and a desire to please his Master. But, once the building fell into quietness and he was by himself behind closed doors, those walls would fall…just for a moment.

There was no comfort. There was no one else to turn to. There was only him and that was how he'd lived, dealing with everything on his own, not showing his weaknesses to anyone…always been the confident person he was seen as. Now, it was almost second nature to hide his emotions, to bury them and deal with them on his own...

He was brought back to the present as those arms tightened a little more, a reminder he wasn't with the Foot anymore…he was no longer a pawn for Saki to use as he saw fit…he was free and, he was with people who cared. The feeling that rushed over him in that moment caused his legs to almost buckle, eyelids growing heavy as the lack of sleep hit him. He felt Leo move to the side, gently pushing him back toward the bed.

And this time, Lucian was out before his head hit the pillow.

_TBC_

* * *

**A bit of a look into Lucian's life and the emotional trials he's had. This concept of family is new to him and I wanted to share that side of him.**

**If you're wondering why I picked Leo, well, I've always seen Leo as the one who can comfort others…his strength, his passion, his loyalty, his compassion…everything just says he can calm the warring emotions within. **

**Then again, it might just be my take on it ^_^ Haha Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! This is taking place between episodes 13 and 14 again so, now we delve into Episode 14: The Darkness Within. Should be fun! **

**Please leave a comment below and let me know what you thought. As I said, your words are what motivate me to keep writing! :D**

**Talk to you soon**

**-Lucian**


	33. Time For A Change

**Yes, I'm super behind schedule for this one but I have a good reason! I haven't been well…quite sore actually. My neck was killing me the other day so I went and got it checked. Turns out my muscles were so tight they were actually causing the vertebrate to shift and compress down on each other. Doc said I had two out of place, one twisted and the third he couldn't even feel it was that squashed. But, went and saw a masseuse and go back for a second massage in a few days to finish putting my spine back the way it should be. **

**And there you have it, that's why I'm late with this update. **** Don't worry though, I'm on the mend! And now, read on and I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 33: Time For A Change**

_He was running…_

_From what he wasn't sure but something urged him to keep going, urged him to ignore the aching muscles and burning lungs and just keep running. _

_Ahead was a door. His goal…his way out…his escape. _

_Behind was a smoky darkness that trailed after him, eating up the road as it tried to catch him in its grasp, tried to drag him back the way he had come. _

_Each step he took echoed through the vast space. His gaze remained locked on that door, watching as it opened the closer he got. A whisper of a voice floated past him, telling him he was almost there…almost free from the darkness that chased him. _

_A tremor suddenly shook the road he was on, cracks spreading rapidly across its surface before it shattered, falling away into the darkness below. Lucian quickly backpedalled, trying to stop as a large shadowy figure rose up. Clawed hands spread outwards, the malicious laughter amplified by the helmet causing the road to shake violently once more. _

_Lucian fell backwards, rump hitting the ground hard as his eyes flew wide, staring up as the figure kept rising, towering over him. Then the laughter ceased, narrowed red eyes boring down at him before that familiar deep voice of the Shredder washed over him…_

_"You can't escape me, you foolish turtle, you can never escape me because I OWN you! I…OWN…YOU!"_

_Lucian shook his head rapidly as more cracks spread along what was left of the road, spreading out underneath him. A cry was torn was from his throat when Shredder turned to the now fully open door. Four smiling green faces were watching him, arms out, waiting for him to join them before their faces turned to disgust. Turning their backs to him, flames rose to engulf the frame, the door swinging shut and darkening to black before crumbling into ashes that fell into the darkness. _

_"No…don't leave…no…please…I can change…please…come back!" _

_The road then shattered completely, the last of the white been swallowed by the black. Lucian's cries went unheard as he fell down into the smothering darkness once more…_

Lucian shot upright, the sheet flying off his sweat soaked body as he panted heavily, eyes wide and darting around the empty room in fear, heart beat thumping in his ears. Breathing deeply to try and calm his racing heart down, Lucian took comfort as he noted he was still in Don's lab. Coming down from his fear induced high and feeling a little light headed, Lucian settled back down against the pillows, concentrating on keeping his breathing even and returning his heart rate back to normal.

A flicker in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Titling his head slightly, Lucian looked at the mask resting on the edge of the desk. Furrowing his eye ridges together, he pushed himself upright, reaching out to grab the simple piece of cloth, spreading it out over his hands.

Worn and tattered from years of use it was one of many he had gone through but this one, this one had lasted a long time; this was the mask that had been stitched back together over one eye from where Saki had sliced it in two. Whenever he wore it, that patch job lined up across his scar, an outward reminder of his learnt lesson. And each time one had finally fallen apart, Saki had replaced it with a new almost identical one but the colour never changed.

Black…like Saki's heart…the man's personal way of marking those which he owned…

Lucian scowled and threw the mask to the side, falling back to lie across the bed and hissed at the pain that burned through his shoulder at the movement. Rubbing the limb gently, Lucian's grim expression only deepened. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Lucian pushed himself into a standing position, pausing briefly when the movement caused his head to spin before making his way toward the lab door.

He paused as his hand reached toward the handle, gaze been drawn back to the mask lying on the floor. The urge to put it on was strong, something he had done every single day for 14 years straight but now…now it only served to remind him of the evil he had once served. Unable to completely ignore the strong urge, he quickly grabbed it, showing it through his belt before he turned back, grasping the handle and pulling the door open on silent hinges.

Peering out, he found the lair dark and silent. His internal clock told him it was quite late so that was to be expected but it was the absolute silence that caused his guard to come up. Heading into the kitchen, he grabbed a quick drink before heading back to the lab, senses on alert. If was because of that he actually jumped when a voice spoke up from across the room.

"My sons are in the garage if that is who you are looking for."

Lucian spun on his heel, visibly relaxing when he realised it was Master Splinter. Bowing his head in respect, Lucian replied

"Thank you, Master Splinter." Turning to head to the upper levels, he paused and turned back adding

"And thank you for allowing me to stay. I truly appreciate what you have for me and know I do not deserve your kindness due to my Master's…past actions." Splinter smiled, walking forward until he stood right in front of the bowed turtle. Placing a single furred hand on Lucian's shoulder, drawing that unique mix-matched gaze to his own.

"Lucian, you are not to be blamed for Saki's actions toward me or my family which has extended to include you, my son. Our home is yours and may you never doubt that again." His words seemed to bring comfort, a tension leaving the shoulders of the young turtle while his eyes seemed to clear just a little. But something lingered within the gaze that held his own, something that he could sense still troubled Lucian. But, that was not an agenda to push now…perhaps, another time. With a small laugh, Splinter patted the boys shoulder.

"Now go to them, I believe Donatello has had one of his late night brain storms again and has someone coaxed your brothers into lending a hand. I am going to retire back to my bed."

Lucian chuckled, watching Splinter return to his room before making his way toward the elevator, his steps just a little lighter than before.

* * *

Splinter listened to Lucian step into the elevator, vanishing behind closed doors unaware of the switch that had occurred moments earlier. Glancing down, a frown rose up on his face at the black mask he now grasped within his hand. This mask was a reminder of darker times for the young terrapin, the unfathomable darkness of the cloth only serving to keep Lucian back from what he could achieve once he let go of past mistakes.

Lucian had finally started down the right path, his sons kindness drawing him out from the depths of Saki's shadow into the light and now, Lucian needed a new mask…one he could wear with pride and one that would reflect the person he truly was…

…It was time for a change of colour.

* * *

**Answering Reviews**

**Guest: To answer your question, yes there is definitely going to be a change of masks! Obviously ;) Thank you for reviewing and reading btw! :D **

**Bluerozelovetruth: I'm writing! I'm writing! Haha :D I'm glad you're enjoying it! **

**Bijuu Lord: I was wondering where you had vanished to! Great to have you back! ^_^ Hope you've been well. **

**Charmy94: Yes, hugs are the best medicine around so hugs all round haha XD**

**JE2: I cannot thank you enough for everything you've done and how much you continue to support me in every aspect ^_^ *hugs tightly* **

**So, now, I have a question for you all: What colour mask do you think Lucian is going to be wearing from now on? Leave a comment letting me know. ^_^**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope to catch you all real soon! :D**

**-Lucian**


	34. Accusations

**Okay, I am so SORRY this took so long to get done. Let's just say, this was super difficult cause this is an episode I don't like much, it's a little slow and it just was not working for me! It's not a very exciting chapter…I do apologise for that but hopefully it's not too bad… **

**Thank you to everyone who voted for a colour, I think the answer was clear in the end! Hahah**

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 34: Accusations**

Lucian's fingers toyed with the mask at his belt, mind elsewhere and eyes locked on the far wall.

He could still feel Saki's influence in every action he made, hear his words resounding in his mind, making him analyse everything and act accordingly. Lucian shook his head, grip tightening on the mask as he yanked it out of his belt with a snarl, other hand coming up to grasp onto the other end with every intention of ripping the cursed mask in half.

Then he froze, amber and blue gaze locking on the fabric fluttering between his hands. Slowly, he drew it up higher, a soft smile making its way onto his face. Either his mask had learned how to become a mind reader and Splinter had understood what he had yet to figure out…

…A new start meant a new colour.

His eyes were drawn back to the door as they slide open. Tying the mask back around his head, Lucian stepped into the garage just in time to see the Battle Shell race out, tires squealing as it vanished around the corner and raced off down the street. He just stood there for a moment, petrol fumes tingling his nose as he blinked in surprise before placing his hands on his hips muttering

"Oh come on, I'm not that scary! Fine then…"

Glancing around the garage, his eyes suddenly lit up in delight when he spotted something parked in the far corner. Making his way over to the vehicle, his grin only grew as he let out a low whistle off appreciation before swinging his legs over the sleek red bike, the engine roaring into life seconds later.

"This will do nicely." A laugh bubbled up from his throat as he gunned the engine, kicking the stand up and releasing the brakes. The tires spun for a moment and then he was off, racing through the streets of New York, mask trails whipping through the air behind him.

Lucian eased up on the throttle, pulling up alongside the Battle Shell before cutting the engine, the hum of the bike falling into silence. Slipping the stand back into place, Lucian hopped off the bike, staring up at the building.

"Geez, what're they doing in Creepsville I wonder." Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, he walked up to the doors and pushed before frowning when they didn't budge. Ridges furrowing together, Lucian put two hands against the door and pushed again, muscles straining but the door didn't move an inch. Taking a few steps back, Lucian's frown only deepened. He could sense the turtles energy signatures so they were definitely here but…the building wasn't letting him in. Lucian shook his head rapidly at the thought, that was ridiculous! He needed to find another way in.

With a quick look up the outside of the building, Lucian leaped upwards, grabbing onto the small crevices and hauling himself up, scaling the wall until he could flip up onto the roof. Despite its obvious age, even the roof was still intact. Grumbling under his breath at his turtle luck clearly working great as ever, Lucian walked toward a spot shrouded in shadows and dropped into a cross legged position.

His eyes fell closed as he exhaled slowly, letting his ki energy slip downwards into the building, seeking out his brothers energies. Hitting the main floor and encountering nothing, Lucian frowned, stretching his ki down further, widening the search. The strain of stretching his ki out so far was causing his shoulders to shake but he ignored it, keeping up his search until he finally found what he was looking for…

…his brothers signatures.

Narrowing his ki to that particular area, his body relaxing once more as he reached out, grabbing a hold of the signature before his whole suddenly stiffened, breath catching in his throat as sounds and emotions suddenly evaded his senses.

…He could hear their cries of terror…

…Feel their fear coursing like ice through his veins…

…See series of images racing past his inner eye…

…Shredder loaming up from the darkness…

The connection snapped, his ki racing back to his body. His heart raced in his chest, breathing rasping down his suddenly dry throat. Swallowing thickly, Lucian breathed out, shaking his head quickly, the images receding from his mind. A chill washed over his body, eyes snapping to lock with a pair of green ones framed by pale skin and black hair.

"Karai."

"Lucian."

The girl grinned, settling back on her haunches, reaching out to pick up one of his mask trails and pulling it forward so he could see the white he knew was wrapped around his head.

"Don't know, I think I liked the black better." Then her smile fell.

"This is why you never showed up after healing? Cause you've ditched the Foot and joined those…those sewer freaks?" Lucian growled low in his throat, snarling out a reply

"I am one of those freaks, Karai; they're my brothers." Karai stood, hand on hip as she scoffed down at him.

"Brothers? Puh-lease Lucian, I thought you'd actually finally started to grow up, learned to stop believing in fantasies."

She narrowed her eyes down at him, those green orbs filled with anger, betrayal and, well hidden but there, sadness.

"Apparently I was wrong. They don't know you, Lucian. What would they do if they knew? Knew of what you had done in the past? Knew of the lives you had taken? Knew of the deeds you had committed under our Masters name?" Lucian didn't say a word, glaring up at her as she bent down, locking eyes with him saying darkly while tapping a finger to his chest

"What would they do if they knew this white would be swallowed by the darkness that blackens your manipulative little heart?" Karai slowly smirked at him, rising again and walking off, tossing one last lot of words over her shoulder at him before vanishing over the edge.

"But you know they'll never truly accept you…don't you?"

Lucian didn't move until he could no longer sense her. Only then did he let his shoulders drop, his head to hang and a long sigh to exit his mouth. Lucian stood, pulling the mask trails around once more, letting the material flow through his fingers before watching it fall back to rest against his shoulders. Raising a hand to his chest, he clenched it into a fist, glaring in the direction Karai had vanished.

"I do know but, I can pretend…until I make it a reality."

_TBC_

* * *

**Yeah, as I said, a little slow but has some pieces for later. Well, I hope you liked it and now that's done I can move on! Yay! Almost at the big chapter! :D So excited! **

**Also, some news for you all: I am planning on co-writing a story with JustineElla2 featuring her OC, Victoria (of who you've met already in earlier chapters here) and my TMNT Oc, Alexander. **

**Now, Alex is basically like an AU version of Lucian with some very big differences but a few similarities as well…aaaannnnddd he wields a very unusual weapon. I'll bet anything no one will be able to guess it! :D**

**But more on that later! Updates will be posted on my profile page and once we get the first chap done it'll be posted on both here and on JE2's profile so keep an eye out, it should be good ^_^**

**Well that's it from me and now this annoying little thing is out of the way, we can continue on! Let me know what you thought, as always, reviews are appreciated! Talk real soon!**

**-Lucian**


	35. Are You Ticklish?

**To make up for the fact it took me a week to get the last chapter done and posted, I did up another quick one for you. ^_^ Now, as mentioned in the previous chapter, I'm going to be working on another story so updates will be a bit more spaced out; likely to one or two chapters a week depending on inspiration and motivation ^_^**

**That's all the news I have so I shall let you read on :D**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 35: Are You Ticklish?**

"Get back here you shell-for-brain!"

Lucian grinned as he fled through the lair, an angry red banded turtle on his heels. They had emerged from the building not long after Karai had left so Lucian had followed along behind them on the bike, pulled up in the garage only to come face to face with a very cranky Raphael. It didn't take long for him to figure out Raph was a little possessive of his bike…the one Lucian had taken and ridden without permission.

To say that hadn't gone down well would be a understatement.

Leaping over the couch, Lucian spun to a halt, facing the turtle using the couch as a barrier between him and the steaming turtle.

"Raph, look, I'm sorry I took your bike but you weren't exactly here to ask." He ducked as Raph launched himself over the couch at him, hands barely missing his neck.

"Then you shouldn't have taken it!" Stopping on the other side of the couch once more, Lucian said back

"But I didn't damage it at all!" Raph snarled, crouching on the floor, golden eyes flaming.

"And you're so lucky or you'd be dead meat!" Lucian grinned asking

"Isn't that what I am already?" before he let out a cry and raced off once more, Raph close behind and the others watching in amusement.

Speeding around the corner, Lucian quickly ducked into the closest room, pressing himself up against the wall just before Raph stalked past muttering

"You can't hide forever you thief." Lucian stayed still, grinning from ear to ear until he felt Raph move on. Only then did he let out the breath he'd been holding in, sliding down the wall silently.

"You can't hide forever you know?"

Lucian almost jumped out of his shell at the voice that suddenly spoke up from beside his ear. Spinning around he came face to face with a smiling purple banded turtle. Don chuckled, standing and closing the door before moving toward the desk in his room, Lucian stood quickly, moving toward the door saying

"Sorry, I didn't know it was your room…I'll see myself out." Don just chuckled again, sitting down and waving a hand dismissively.

"You can stay, Lucian, I don't mind." The mint turtle turned to look at him asking

"You sure?" Don smiled at him replying

"I think its safer if you do. Like the new colour by the way. White suits you." Lucian grinned, raising a hand to touch the white mask.

"Thanks, Splinter gave it to me." Don smiled warmly, turning back to his computer as Lucian leaned against the wall, watching him work before taking a few steps forward, intending to inquire into the task before a hand suddenly clamped over his mouth, yanking him backwards out of the room.

Lucian quickly struggled in his capturers grasp before crying out when he felt himself been lifted and thrown. Landing solidly on the couch, the wind was driving from his lungs as a weight settled on his chest, knees pinning his arms down. Testing his captors hold, he quickly found he couldn't move. Raising his gaze, he locked his eyes on the grinning emerald face above him.

"Go on, Lucian, say it."

Lucian growled, twisting in vain before flopping back on the couch letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine…you win..."

"And…" Lucian grumbled under his breath.

"And I'll never touch your bike again without asking first." Raph grinned down at him smugly, Lucian turning his head and pouting at the loss, ignoring the laughter he could hear coming from somewhere behind the couch. Twisting again to try and get out of the hold, Lucian grumbled out at the smug looking turtle,

"I conceited now get off me! You're heavy!" Raph tapped his chin, grinning and shaking his head. Lucian frowned at him, struggling some more before he suddenly froze at a light sensation trailing down his side. Slowly turning his head he locked eyes with a grinning orange banded turtle who just said cheekily

"I don't think he means it, Raph. This requires something extra to make sure he truly understands the consequences of his actions." Lucian's eyes went wide as Raph nodded saying

"For once, I agree with ya Mikey. Shall we use the usual method?" Mikey's grin just grew wider, fingers moving quicker along Lucian's side, laughing when the trapped turtle started to squirm slightly under his ministrations. Raph leaned down, his grin widening as well as he said

"What's wrong, Lucian? Ya not ticklish, are ya?"

Lucian quickly shook his head from side to side, trying to move away from those fingers and pressing his lips together. Raph and Mikey looked at each other before nodding. In the next instant, both were attacking Lucian's sides, watching in delight as the mint turtle threw his head back right before he burst out laughing.

"No! Stop! G-guys! S-Stop!"

Mikey laughed along with him, moving his fingers quicker as Raph said

"Not til you say the magic words." Lucian shook his head, laughing and squirming beneath him, tears forming in the corners of his eyes before he suddenly yelled

"Okay! Okay! Mercy! I plead MERCY!" Both sets of fingers finally stopped, the attackers grinning down at their flushed prisoner who tried and failed to glare up at them managing to rasp out

"…I hate…you both…so...so much...right now… I'll get you…later…" Exchanging a high three with his brother, Raph finally hopped off the pinned turtle and walked off with a grin, throwing over his shoulder

"In your dreams." Mikey remained where he was, his grin growing when Lucian turned to look at him muttering

"You're evil." Chuckling, the orange banded turtle stood, offering a hand saying

"Nope, I'm your brother." Lucian stared up at him, eyes wide as those words hit home.

Brothers.

Returning Mikey's warm smile, Lucian grasped onto his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up into a standing position. Releasing his hand, Mikey clapped a hand to his shoulder and walked toward the kitchen, humming under his breath. Lucian watched him go, glancing down at his hand before he said quietly,

"Thank you…" Mikey looked over his shoulder at him, flashing a bright smile.

"Anytime, bro."

* * *

**Bijuu Lord: Took me a bit but I finally managed to find a spot where a tickle fight would work! It's been sitting on my to-add list since you suggested it. ^_^ **

**I know, its not a big or major chapter but I hope you all still liked it! S****et between episode 14 and 15 of Season 3 :) **

**Catch you in the next chapter!**

**-Lucian**


	36. Floating City Troubles

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 36: Floating City Troubles**

If someone had told him when he got up that day he'd find himself cramped in a box with four other turtles while helping the Foot…he would have laughed and dismissed it.

Yet that's exactly where he was.

Karai had drawn them in earlier, trapped them inside a Triceraton carrier and explained that Saki was trying to steal the Anti-Gravity generator holding up the current floating city of Beijing. With a bit of hesitation, the five turtles had agreed to help…

…and then had been packed into a box and loaded onto the Foot blimp like common cargo.

To say meeting Karai had gone well…wouldn't be doing it justice. She was still sore about him leaving the Foot and had practically ignored him the whole time, speaking mainly to Leo and Professor Honeycut…who had downloaded himself onto Don's palmtop; another unexpected turn to the day.

Brought back to the present by the sound of knocking on the wooden box's exterior, he heard Karai say

"Standby, we are approaching Beijing." Lucian let out a sigh of relief.

"Bout time, my feet are going numb." Squashed up between Don and Mikey, the orange banded turtle nodded in agreement but added

"And I really gotta go the little turtles room!" Suddenly a chill raced down his spine, his quick shiver drawing Don's attention.

"You okay?" Lucian looked at him and shook his head.

"Something is about to happen…and we're not going to li-" His sentence was cut short as the box they were in suddenly dropped, all five of them crying out in surprise.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted Karai!" Leo gave Raph a look replying back

"We can argue about that later! Everybody, brace!"

With a swift kick to the box's side panel, all five of them tumbled out, quickly pulling on the cord that deployed their gliders. Lucian reached u[, tugging on the cord before his eyes flew wide.

"Crap it's stuck!" He tugged harder only to have the cord snap, the end falling uselessly to the ground he was quickly approaching. He could barely hear someone yelling at him to deploy over the wind rushing through his ears, eyes locked downwards.

A weight suddenly slammed into his back, an arm wrapping around his waist and halting his descent. His heart beat wildly in his chest and his body remain tensed until a deep voice spoke gruffly in his ear,

"Ya so lucky I'm a nice guy." Lucian twisted his head to see the emerald green face looking straight forward and slowly sighed, giving the turtle a relieved smile,

"Thanks, Raph." Landing alongside the others on the ground, the glider retracted into the backpack as Mikey snapped out

"Hey, what was with the instant skydiving lesson?!" Karai gave him an unfazed look, flicking her hair back replying simply

"It was an unforeseen event but I have my suspicions as to who is responsible." Raph snarled, yanking out his sais.

"You know what you're problem is lady? You can't decide if you wanna help us or if you wanna kill us! make up your mind already!" Lucian just stayed quiet, watching with arms crossed over his plastron. He had a pretty good hunch as to who it was as well and it wasn't Karai.

Leo had stepped between Karai and Raph, trying to diffuse the situation by turning their focus to more important things…like getting to Tiananmen Square where the generator was located. Don looked around, spotting the cycle cart. Jumping in with a smile he said

"How bout this? Low tech but effective." No one gave him a real answer, all moving toward the cart as Leo turned saying

"Hop on Karai…Karai?" The space he was speaking to was empty. Lucian cast his eyes upwards, knowing that Karai was still nearby, watching from the shadows. With one last glance around, he patted Leo on the shoulder murmuring

"Come on, she'll meet us there no doubt." Leo met his eyes and sighed, nodding solemnly, allowing himself to be lead to the cart.

* * *

Drawing the short straw, it was Mikey who ended up on pedalling duty so it was he who spotted the generator first as they rounded the corner…not that it was hard to miss. As they drew closer, several mouser like robots turned toward them and Mikey voiced their thoughts by saying

"Funny, Karai never mentioned overgrown mousers!" Lucian cast his eyes toward the blimp, noticing Stockman in the carrier and Hun at the helm. He growled low in his throat, leaping out of the cart alongside the others as Leo said

"Nothing fancy guys, just clear a path for Don and the Professor!" With a grin, they all dove into the fray, leaping over their mousers heads and moving toward the generator. Lucian weaved his way through the fray, close on Don's heels and covering his back. He paused at the base, turning to face the mousers with a smile, Chakrams in hand.

"Bring it on!"

A shudder suddenly rocked the ground, the whole floating piece of land starting to shake before it started to drop. Lucian's eyes flew wide as he rose to float five metres off the ground. Spinning himself around, he grabbed onto the generator and hauled himself up toward the red headed scientist.

"Don! Get the Professor hooked up!" He barely noticed Don nod, continuing his climb up. He was close enough to hear the guy yell

"That's not supposed to happen!" before racing upwards toward the blimp. The speed of their fall helped him to gain ground quickly. The red headed scientist said something into the speaker, climbing up the rope.

Focused on catching up on the escaping scientist, Lucian didn't see Hun standing in the doorway of the carrier, didn't see the gun aimed at him and didn't see the net flying in his direction until it had wrapped around him. Lucian struggled but each move only seemed to make the netting enclose around him tighter, the cord connected to the net yanking him upwards after the blimp and away from the falling land. He turned and watched, grasping the netting in his fingers as the land plummeted toward the Earth at a dangerous rate before suddenly slowing to a safer pace.

Letting of a breath of relief that the Professor had managed to get control of the system, he turned his gaze upwards even as the net was hauled into the carrier, the door sealing shut after him. Anger filled eyes locked on the smug looking man before him. Hun cracked his knuckles, moving toward the restrained turtle.

The next thing Lucian felt was an exploding pain as Hun's fist slammed into his temple. Flying across the ships floor, Lucian cried out as he slammed into the wall before falling to the ground once more. Unable to rise, he could only listen as Hun chuckled above him. The man did speak but none of it could be heard through the ringing in his ears or the pounding in his head. His vision was swimming, edges starting to blacken as Hun knelt down, reaching out to tear the white mask off Lucian's face and sneer at it. That was the last thing he saw before his consciousness finally gave in…

* * *

"The master is going to be disappointed in our failure."

Stockman looked at Hun saying

"Not to mention the unfortunate demise of Karai and young Doctor Chaplin. We'll blame it all on them, just follow my lead." The two exited the lift, walking towards where their Master waited, his expression grim as usual. Stopping before Saki, Stockman said

"Master, we have unfortunate news. Karai and Doctor Chaplin are-"

"Wait." Falling quiet, the two watched as Saki moved toward the control panel, hitting a button saying

"Perhaps you would like to share your news with Karai and Doctor Chaplin." shock registered on both faces when the screen flickered on to show an irritated looking Karai and ever-smiling red haired scientist who waved at them.

"Hi Doctor Stockman, everything's okay, we made it!" Looking back at Saki, the anger in his expression was evident enough to cause both men to start backing up, Stockman stuttering out

"Bu-bu-but sir, we can explain…" Saki didn't say a word, moving silently toward them, slipping his signature weapon onto his hand.

"We brought you something we think you'll find interesting!"

Dark eyes turned on the blond man, pausing in his advance as the lift doors opened again, two Foot soldiers dragging in a net.

"This had better be good, Hun, or your punishment will be much more severe." Hun swallowed nervously, moving to the side to allow Saki through. Yanking the net off, Saki's eyes narrowed down at the crouched turtle before him. Using his claws, he raised the turtles face to his, black meeting defiant amber and blue. A small but dark smile appeared on Saki's features.

"Hello, Lucian."

_TBC_

* * *

**I'm on time with my update! Barely but on time. This one was a little tricky…I knew what I wanted to happen I just had to figure out how to make it work with the episode. I think it jumps a bit but hopefully not too much and hopefully you all liked it! There's more to come and now Lucian is in Saki's clutches again…we all know this is going to go downhill real fast…**

**This is set during Season 3 episode 15: Mission of Gravity. I swear I am so close to the big chapter! But this lead up is taking forever! Oh well, it will all tie in soon enough! :D **

**To those who are still reading, still following or still reviewing…thank you soooo much! I know it's getting super long…longer than I ever thought it would when I started but it's all thanks to you…thanks to your kind words/actions of inspiration that I keep going! And I so hope you are finding it worthwhile ^_^ **

**As some of you may know, I have recently posted a new story on my profile called 'Returning'. It's a co-written story I am doing with the fabulous JustineElla2 staring her OC Ruby (aka Victoria which you are familiar with) and my OC, Alexander. Chapter one is now up and its my turn to write chapter 2 so this will be fun! If you like, pop over an have a read. **

**As always, don't forget to leave a comment for me as I always love to hear from you! If I ever start to get boring in my chapters or you have an idea you'd like to see happen or can see happening in it PLEASE let me know! It's always fun hearing the thoughts of my readers and I take all suggestions into consideration! ^_^**

**Anyway, I'll stop babbling away now. Catch you in the next chapter! **

**-Lucian**


	37. Afraid This Time

**Cutting it close again but I am still on time by my time zone! Yay! I warn you now though…this chapter holds little to smile about but it will still hopefully be one to enjoy so, now, read on!**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 37: Afraid This Time**

"…Master."

That had been the only word Lucian had got out before his head had snapped back as a fist slammed into his temples, the force causing his ears to ring and his vision to swim. Bringing his head back around to face his old master, Lucian's strong gaze met the cold dark depths of Saki's, the man's face twisting into a sneer.

"I am not your _Master_."

Lucian couldn't help the smirk of satisfaction that crept up onto his face.

"You're right. You don't deserve that title, father." The fist slammed into the other side of his temple, head twisting to the other side before coming back to face the front, the skin darkening rapidly as a small trickle of blood trailed down his face. Saki scowled at him, grinding out in a icy tone,

"And you are no _son _of mine_._"

His mouth set in a firm line, Lucian stayed quiet, eyes narrowing in anger up at the man who had taken him in, trained him, raised him as his own…but had never looked at him like he had at Karai…never acknowledged him for his work…never truly been there as a father...

"No, guess not."

The calm tone which he had spoken in only seeming to anger Saki enough that the man had driven his elbow into the turtles neck, bruising the oesophagus and causing the turtles eyes to fly wide, gasping for the air that was suddenly in limited supplies. His eyes had watered, darkness blackening the edges of his vision as his head spun, mind screaming for oxygen. With his breath rasping in his throat, Lucian had fallen forward, consciousness giving out.

* * *

That had gone down several hours ago.

Now Lucian knelt on his knees on the cold stone floor of a cell, body bare of his usual gear with his ankles bound beneath him and wrists secured in front. A thick metal collar encompassed his neck, the thin but sharp spikes attached to it turned inwards so that each spike dug deeper into the tender flesh of his neck with the slightest motion.

His whole body was tense and still. Even swallowing to wet his parched and swollen throat only served the drive those spikes deeper but, he refused to let out a single noise of pain, the hatred of his master keeping his mouth set in a firm line and his resolve strong.

After all, he wasn't alone anymore.

His gaze slowly rose as the cell door suddenly clanged open, the shadow of a mammoth figure blocking out the light even as the low chuckle echoed through the small area. Lucian almost let out an exasperated sigh.

Hun was back.

* * *

Saki glared at the piece of simple fabric he held in his hand, the colour only seeming to mock and remind him of Lucian's betrayal. White: a sign of new beginnings…a clean slate…all a pack of lies! Tossing the mask aside in anger, Saki's scowl deepened in frustration. He must have gone wrong somewhere in the turtles training. He had wanted a mindless solider and, for years it seemed like he had that exactly.

Back then, Saki had almost looked at the turtle in pride, seeing past his unnatural appearance to the fiery spirit within waiting to be moulded in his image. Lucian had shown such promise, hanging onto his every word and had rapidly grown in skill and strength as he grew older, easily bypassing Karai and continuing to grow. He had almost become the perfect ninja subordinate Saki had wanted by his side once he had destroyed his enemies; not that he'd ever let that fact be known to anyone. Lucian had been strong, capable, skilled, adaptable and obedient…

Then… Saki growled low in his throat …then those FREAKS had shown up and all had gone to hell! Lucian had gone out, kept secrets, disobeyed orders, failed missions, freed a prisoner, and lied to his face! All those things he never would have done beforehand. The turtle had forced his hand after that little incident and Saki had punished him accordingly for his actions. But even in death Lucian had continued to mock him, coming back only to desert the Foot clan and run back to the freaks he now called family.

But now, now Saki had Lucian within his grasps again and this time, he wasn't letting the turtle slip through his hands again. This time, he would break Lucian down piece by piece until the turtle gave in and returned to his master's side…or died resisting him. His lips twitched upwards at the corners, a devilish smile creeping onto his face as he turned and exited his main room…

…he had a turtle to visit.

* * *

Another bucket of ice cold salted water hit his face, drawing a muted hiss from the bound turtle and pulling him out of the darkness he had slowly been heading toward.

Lucian's whole frame was shaking, teeth biting painfully down on his lower lip to stop himself from letting out any sound other than the quick hisses of pain. The water dripping off his skin had cooled his body to a dangerous level, the salt causing the torn flesh on his neck to burn like it was on fire while his quivering frame just sent those spikes in deeper, igniting the burning pain all over again.

He knew that if his temperature dropped anymore he'd be in trouble…not that Hun cared. The blonde man was grinning at him, clearly enjoying the pain he could see printed across Lucian's face, every single muscle visibly bunched beneath his skin.

"Can't have you falling asleep on us before the Master arrives now can we?"

Lucian didn't answer, head lowered as he struggled to draw breath without causing more damage to his already mangled throat. He clenched his eyes shut as another load of water was dumped over his head, whole body tensing even further to prevent himself from jerking at the searing pain that followed. The cuffs were digging into his wrists, nails cutting into his palms. It was such a simple method of interrogation..but it was usually effective. Taking a deep breath in through his nose, Lucian sat up a little straighter, locking his gaze with Hun's, saying everything he needed to through that simple eye contact. Then his frame seemed to tense even more as his ears picked up the faint steps against the concrete, the voice that followed one he knew very well...

"Enough, Hun. Leave us."

Maybe it was the way his tone held a promise of torment that caused goosebumps to rise across the back of his neck, maybe it was the cruelty he could see within those bottomless coal black pupils or maybe it was just the knowledge that this man had killed him once before and had smiled afterwards that caused the tendrils of fear to writhe their way through his body.

He hated to admit it and refused to show it to anyone but…this time…he was afraid.

_TBC_

* * *

**And there you have it! Another chapter done! Phew, was almost going to be late with this one after hitting a block with wording but I overcame it and this is the result. I was listening to Linkin Park so that probably didn't help with the whole 'dark scene' thing but oh well ^_^ It still turned out as I had planned…in a way. **

**Well, I hope you all liked it and stay tuned for my next update! I have also posted the second chapter to Returning so feel free to go check that out and let us know what you think by clicking on the link below! **

**Returning: s/10750536/1/Returning**

**As usual, please comment before you leave. All words are greatly appreciated whether they be good or bad! :D **

**Thank you for your patience! Hope the wait isn't lessening the excitement… Anyway, I will catch you all next week with another chapter! ^_^**

**-Lucian**


	38. Lost

**Been super lazy with my disclaimers lately so thought I better post it again. Just to be safe ;)**

**[NOTE: THIS IS SET IN THE 2003 UNIVERSE AND IS AN OC INSERT! I DO NOT OWN TMNT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM…though I wish I did. Lucian is mine though…AND DO NOT GAIN ANY PROFIT FROM THIS WORK OF FICTION]**

**And now that's taken care of, read on and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 38: Lost**

Ignoring the spikes been driven into his neck, Lucian backed up as far as he could go, moving away from the needle Saki now held within his hand. He didn't know what was in it and didn't want to know…whatever it was, it was bound to bode ill for him.

He wasn't sure how long it had been since Saki had arrived and taken over his…punishment session but, after the seemingly endless attack, he could barely see out of his good eye, his throat ached and throbbed and salt was encrusted along his skin from the water thrown into his face whenever he had tried to finally let his conscious slip away

Of course, Saki hadn't let him have that small bit of relief.

Now, when Stockman had arrived and handed Saki a syringe filled with a foggy liquid, Lucian had found the last of his energy and was struggling to avoid the approaching man. His shattered knee screamed at him as he shuffled across the floor but he couldn't hear it over the fear racing through his veins.

And the more he struggled, the wider Saki smiled even as he corner the trembling turtle, leaning over him and jabbing the needle into his arm. Lucian hissed in pain, staring as the liquid was pushed into his system before raising his gaze back to those black orbs even as his vision grew hazy. Saki chuckled, watching him slump against the wall, all the fight gone. The last thing he heard before everything faded out was Stockman ordering some Foot ninjas to carry him to the lab…

* * *

The night sky was clear, a light breeze whistling through the quiet streets.

The smiling crescent moon hung high above, its soft light barely touching the four crouching figures hidden within the shadowed alley entrance.

Across the street rose the Foot's Japanese style sky-rise building, their symbol shining brightly at the top…almost mockingly.

"…he's in there, isn't he?"

Don nodded, eyes locked on the building as his GPS tracker bleeped silently. All eyes turned to Leo as the blue banded leader outlined their plan. All of them prepared to rescue their captured brother from Shredder's grasp…no matter what.

* * *

"Is it done?"

Stockman gave him a look, clearly about to say something about his intellect but thought better of it at the expression on Saki's face. Instead, he chose to reply,

"Yes master, I have done as you requested. Everything went as planned." Saki turned his black gaze on the turtle lying atop the bed before him, his breathing even and the white bandages around his neck standing out against his mint skin. Not even looking at the brain-in-a-jar beside him, Saki asked in a low tone,

"And when will he awaken?"

"Soon, sir, very soon."

And he was right.

Barely a minute had passed before Lucian's eyelids twitched, opening slowly and blinking a few times. Then he rose, swinging his legs over the side, form immobile for a few seconds before his gaze rose to meet those of his former master. Saki slowly smiled without a trace of humour at the sight before him, knowing full well he had won.

"Welcome back, Lucian. "

* * *

Dark drops of dried blood were scattered across the floor, two sets of solid iron cuffs lying to the side while a thick metal collar hung from the chain on the wall, the once silver spikes now gleaming a sickening red in the dim glow the single dirty light bulb cast.

When they had arrived, their way to the cells had been clear and unhindered, every door locked minus the one where they had found their brother kneeling quietly, patiently. Almost as if he was…

…waiting for them.

The four brothers didn't move from the doorway, gazes fixed at the prone figure kneeling on the concrete floor of the low-lit cell, his head bowed and eyes closed. His face was bare of the white mask he wore, a deep red scarf instead wrapped loosely around his neck, the ends hanging down his Umber shell. The usual gear was missing as well, replaced by black bandages wrapping around his lower arms and legs.

It was the orange banded turtle who broke the silence that had befallen them all. Taking a tentative step forward, Mikey asked almost hesitantly,

"Lucian?" The figure before them didn't respond for a second and then he slowly raised his head, eyes opening to look at them. But what they saw there was not the brother they knew.

Eyelids resting at half mast, Lucian's usually fiery amber and blue eyes were dull, as if the fight had been drained out of him. His lively smile replaced by a neutral, uncaring expression. His head tilted slightly, gaze roaming over them as if seeing them for the first time. When Lucian rose into a standing position, all four got a glimpse of the white bandages encircling his throat before it vanished from sight back behind the red scarf.

The Hamato brothers worry had set in when they found the halls empty of enemies…had grown upon finding the cell unlocked but Lucian still within…risen further when no witty comment had been made upon arrival…and now it writhed through their system when Lucian finally opened his mouth and spoke three words that turned the blood in their veins to ice…

"Who are you?"

_TBC_

* * *

**A short chapter, I know, and another cliffy, I know! (I like my cliffy's :p) but there was no way to lengthen this without ruining it with unnecessary information or words. Now this chap, I had some troubles with….getting what I had in mind down into words was very annoying but, I got it! So yay! **

**Again, cutting it super fine thanks to having to complete my course but still, on time by my clock ^_^ And I passed my course so double yay! :D**

**On tpopic o story updates, Returning Ch 3 is going to be delayed. I'm sorry for that but when one of the two authors writing is trying to work on three stories at once, there are bound to be some delays. Should have it out soon though, promise. Ch 3 is JE2's turn so it should be good! **

**As always, reviews and comments of all kinds are welcomed and appreciated! **

**Catch you all next week! **

**-Lucian**


	39. Internal Restraints

**Replies to comments! Better late than never right? ;)**

**Bijuu Lord: Thank you! I do try to appease my readers and I always listen to suggestions so if I can incorporate it into the story, then I will **** That and I kinda like the chemical knock out as well ;) as you may have noticed haha. Glad to hear you're still enjoying it! I always look forward to hearing from you! ^_^**

**Charmy 94: Ah Cliff hangers, gotta love them don't you? Lol I do at least! As for why Saki must ruin everything….cause he's Saki! He views Lucian as his property and is not about to let him out of his grasp…no matter what. But the fact you are feeling the hate for Saki is brilliant cause that's what I want! So yay to that and thank you for your reviews! :D**

**A heads up, this may be a little confusing in sections…just be patient with me ^_^ **

**And, without further ado, read on!**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 39: Internal Restraints**

They say when nothing makes sense, everything does.

That's almost what he felt like at the current moment.

He didn't know why he was in a cell; wasn't sure why it smelt like blood or why there were four large turtles were staring at him with shock filled mask covered eyes.

And yet, he knew he was in the cell because his Master had placed him there; knew the smell of blood likely came from the remains of the cells last occupant and knew that the four beings just hadn't been expecting someone when they had arrived.

He was unsure as to how he knew this but, it seemed accurate.

Some corner of his brain had stirred at the sight of them before quieting again, mind returning to its lax state. He watched them curiously, analysing them almost on instinct. Even as his eyes scanned them, his mind stayed quiet, taking in and storing only certain information he deemed important. For some reason, a small spark of annoyance made itself known for a brief instant and then vanished as quickly as it had come; suppressed and shoved to the side with any other unnecessary thought processes that had tried to gain his attention.

His expression remained neutral as he titled his head slightly and asked the single question that trawled through his mind as if on loop…

"Who are you?"

The shock seemed to grow within those four gazes, eyes widening even further even while he waited patiently for their answer, unsure as why they had reacted like that. Something quietly said he must know them from somewhere and that was why…another part said they were just intruders to be dealt with swiftly and evicted from the premises immediately.

It was the latter that forced its way to the front.

He moved as if on instinct alone, reaching behind him to draw out two daggers, both held loosely in reverse by his side.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. You are not welcome here." The red banded turtle frowned at him, seemingly not comprehending his statement as the purple masked one stepped forward, reaching out slightly

"But…Lucian…we're your brothers. We're here to take you home."

The corners of Lucian's lips twitched upwards before he said in a low even tone,

"I don't have brothers, only a sister, and…I am home." Locking his eyes with theirs once more, his grip on the daggers tightened, the sensation strangely foreign even though everything said it was right. Ignoring the strange feeling crawling its way through him, he repeated his earlier words.

"I'll ask you again. Leave."

When neither of them moved, Lucian lowered his stance into a defensive position, raising the daggers in front of him. The orange masked one took another step forward only to halt as the blue banded turtle stopped him with a hand, ridges furrowed and a deep frown set on his face as he shook his head to the silent question in the others' eyes. Then his gaze rose, dark blue locking with amber before he said in a low tone,

"We're not welcome. Let's go."

"…But…"

The blue banded turtles just shook his head again, guiding the other turtle away and making sure the other two were following as well. The purple banded turtle gave him a sad look before heading out while red masked turtle glared back at him in fierce anger before storming out of the cell, leading the way down the hall with the blue one brining up the rear, stopping once to turn back.

"Lucian, even if you don't know it, we're family and we will be back for you."

With that he too turned and left, the four vanishing into the shadows hallways of the cell blocks leaving him alone, the bulb above him flickering once before going out, finally giving up. Lucian rose his gaze to look at the bulb, hands dropping to his side. Confusion was welling up inside him, his chest having actually constricted at seeing them leave and not knowing why was bugging him to no end. His hands clenched around the dagger hilts before both daggers clattered to the floor from his suddenly lax grip.

His knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the floor, scarf tails falling to rest against his shell as he kneeled on the cold concrete floor with his head bowed and hands limp by his side, mind going blank and falling silent once more.

* * *

Saki watched the results scrolling in across the screen showing the level of brain activity going on within Lucian's head. The blue line had spiked twice since the turtle had woken up, the thin blue line rising above the red bar showing an increased activity but then it settled again, resuming its trek below the line.

The small device once again connected to Lucian's brain stem programmed to release a quick burst of toxin that placated his system and returned it to its lax state whenever his activity rose past a certain level.

Stockman stood off to the side, seemingly pleased his creation was working as planned and without error so far. It was a simple device designed to keep a person's brain activity at a low enough level they no longer thought for themselves, simply acting on instinct and following the orders giving by a set voice…in Lucian's case, Saki's.

As an extra little addition, he had part of the device connected to the turtles memory core and was using it to block off any memories with the turtles in it. And, judging by the way Saki's smile had steadily grown, the man was just as pleased as he was. After all…

…He had Lucian in his grasp once more.

_TBC_

* * *

**Hopefully that wasn't too jumpy or confusing and hope I explained things a bit by the end but, if you're still lost, leave a comment or PM me and I can assist in clarifying things (without revealing what's to come of course! ;) )**

**Really hoping you're still enjoying it and thank you to everyone who has continued to follow along with this story! I mean, one more and we'll have reached 40 chapters! And so close to 100 reviews too! **

**Absolutely mind blowing so thank you to everyone so so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate it! You are all amazing and it's you who keep this story going! :D**

**As always, please leave a review/comment before you go. I love hearing from you (obviously!) and am always open to suggestions (I like hearing where you see the story going or if there's something you'd like to see happen. As I said earlier, if I can incorporate it, then I will! ^_^) **

**Catch you all real soon in the next chapter**

**-Lucian**


	40. Bishop

**Okay yes I am very late with this chapter but you have no idea how hard this one was to get done! It was so stubborn and just gah! But, its done and now quite long so that's my way of making it up to you. This wouldn't even bet getting posted if it wasn't for the assistance of JE2 so thank you for all your help on this one! Much appreciate it! :D **

**And without further ado, read on!**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 40: Bishop**

If anyone had asked him what he had done over the last few days, Lucian would find he wouldn't be able to answer. Unbeknownst to him, with the device in his neck preventing any memories past twenty-four hours remaining accessible, recall was not something he could do at the moment. But he never questioned why that was the case, accepting the basic normalcy of this fact. The only thing he knew to be absolute was that his Master was pleased with him…and, at that moment, that was all that mattered.

And he was right. Saki was thoroughly pleased with the device's functionality. By controlling what thoughts allowed themselves to roam through Lucian's mind and Saki now had what he wanted. A placated puppet; an obedient soldier that never questioned his orders and who, without any troublesome memories or emotions holding him back, had proved to be more skilled than ever before.

Even know, he was kneeling in the far corner of the room, his immobile figure half hidden by shadows with his eyes closed and breathing almost silent. To those who saw him, he could have been meditating or nothing more than a statue. But, to those who knew about the device, Lucian was in a standby-like mode…calmly awaiting Saki's orders. And he wouldn't respond to anyone else.

His head rose slightly when he heard Saki speak, eyes opening a crack. His master, even with his tone even, sounded extremely annoyed and frustrated as the man on the screen continued to speak…his words barely been recognised. Lucian slowly raised his gaze higher, mind memorising the man on the screen…his wear…his vocal tone…his mannerisms…the location he was at…every bit of information he could see been stored in his mind before his gaze turned to Saki as the screen turned black once again.

Saki's hands clenched into fists, face twisting into a scowl.

"Lucian." The turtle rose from his position in the corner and moved to kneel fluidly before Saki's desk, remaining silent and allowing his master to speak.

"Karai must be returned to me alive. I will be sending Hun to retrieve her but I want you to go along as well…and ensure things go as planned. Keep yourself unnoticed unless needed. Gather what you can about this Bishop but Karai's safety comes first. Is that understood?" Lucian bowed his head, not a flicker of emotion crossing his face as he replied in an even tone,

"Yes, Master." Saki turned, marching from his office saying

"Go and see Chaplain. He will give you Karai's last known location. Hun shall be following shortly." Lucian just nodded, weaving his way through the building to the labs and soon found himself running across the rooftops heading toward a small abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn.

Karai…the name felt like it should be familiar but, he couldn't seem to figure out why. She was important to the master though…and that made her important to him. The back of his neck tingled lightly but he ignored it, coming to a halt in a dockside industrial yard. Scanning the area, his eyes paused on a very bland looking building just as Hun pulled u, pausing only for a moment before barrelling his way through the walls. Tilting his head, he just stood there, listening to the recurring crashes followed by the skidding of tires.

If he had stopped, Hun had found either Bishop or Karai.

About to move, he froze in place again when another armoured truck pulled up and this was not one of his masters. He watched as four turtles emerged from the truck, racing away inside. At the sight of them, the barest trace of a smile graced his features and then fall again, confusion entering his mind.

Why was he happy to see them?

Who were these terrapin creatures?

Were they allies or foes?

And why did he feel like he knew them?

His neck tingled again, this time stronger and immediately, his mind calmed and he leapt off the building, making his way silently through the building, all senses on high alert. He could hear voices from the room in front of him but something made him stop, something familiar been felt by the ki pulses he had sent out upon entry. The tingling in his neck increased right before his mind gave him an answer: Karai. Lucian wasn't sure how he knew…he just…did. His gaze turned downwards, miniscule vibrations travelling up through the ground to his feet and a small frown made its way onto his face.

"Train…and an explosion?"

The building shook violently, walls cracking while smoke billowed upwards as he spun on his heel, racing out of the building. He didn't care about the explosion or the fact the warehouse had almost caved in on his head…all he knew was that Karai was on that train and she was his only focus. Locking onto her energy signature, Lucian raced through the city, following that trail a train station before pausing, dropping down into the shadowed alleyway and slipping into the station through an open window.

He found it all too easy to slip through the dimly lit station, made easier by the fact all the guards were focused on other areas of the building…courtesy of Hun rampaging toward the train parked below. Pressing himself up against the wall, as the four turtles ran past. The corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile, before falling once more, focusing on the turtles as they leaped atop the train seconds before it started to move forward again.

He snapped into action, speeding out of the shadows and flipping onto the train at the last minute, his actions silent as he slipped into hiding behind a console, peering out to watch as Hun barrelled in the man known as 'Bishop', pushing the machine gun up and away as it went off, bullets shooting holes up through the roof of the train and then out through the window, shattering the glass.

All it took was a quick shove from Bishop to push the gun against the field protecting Karai and for the gun to break apart leaving Hun holding a mere stump of the original weapon until Bishop moved forward quickly, slicing the part out of Hun's hands only for Hun to grab him in a tight headlock. The two struggled for a few seconds, Bishop steadily pushing back on Hun's hold before using his sunglasses to hit Hun's eye and knock him back, placing the glasses back on his face with a grin prior to landing a solid kick to the blond man's chest.

As Bishop was slammed into the trains door, Lucian silently started making his way out of his hiding spot and sneaking over to Karai undetected, steps silent. She turned her head in his direction at his movements, her eyes wide with... Shock? Stunned? Familiarity? Whatever the case was, Lucian managed to ignore it, eyes focused on the device that held the woman captive.

His eyes scanned over it, mind already calculating several options on breaking her out, when suddenly he was pulled out of his concentration...not by the panel that was shredded upon impact on the force field…by the four turtles that suddenly entered the chaos filled scene.

Bursting in through the window and diving straight into the fray, Lucian crouched down beside the closest console, body hidden by the shadows still, chakram in hand as he looked back up at the device. Karai was the prime target of his mission after all, he had to ensure she got of this alive. He shrunk back even more as the blue and purple masked turtles stopped by his hiding spot, the blue one inspecting the field while the purple grinned in delight at the technology of the train car.

As the blue masked one jumped into the fight, Karai urged the purple one to hurry up…reminding him time was of the essence. Lucian frowned to himself, rapidly weighing the options before coming to a decision. Rising from his spot, he tapped the turtle on the shoulder. The turtle quickly spun round, hand going to his bo before he froze, staring at him.

"Lucian?"

Inside, a flicker of recognition rose up again but was immediately shut down, pushed to the side as Lucian pointed to the upper ring.

"Slicing the inner ring will disrupt the electric flow and cancel out the field's functions. Time it right or the field will shrink, slicing its captive instead." The turtle stared at him seconds longer before glancing up at the ring, nodding and calling out

"Leo! I could use a hand!" Lucian moved back, something telling him that Karai would be safe in their hands so instead he turned his attention to the suited man. Locking his gaze on Bishop, Lucian took in everything he could…analysing his moves…his patterns…his abnormalities…mind taking in and storing everything he could on this enemy of his master.

His hearing captured the sound of a katana being unsheathed before his focus was broken temporarily by Karai leaping from her confines into his line of sight, lunging at the suited man. And seconds later, she was pinned against Bishop, her own katana now a weapon at his disposal, and her body now his shield. Lucian frowned deeply, drawing out his other Chakram preparing to intervene but the other four reptiles were already moving to her aide. His whole body stiffened when the blade of the blue turtles katana pressed against Karai's neck unintentionally but…though his instincts told him the turtle would not harm Karai, alarm bells were still going off inside Lucian's head.

They eased up though when Karai was flung from Bishops side, bowling down Leo in the process but…she was out of his hands and now Bishop was focusing on defending himself against Hun and the other three turtles that were attacking him repeatedly…and repeatedly getting their butts kicked. Lucian's eyes locked on Bishop once more, watching as the man skilfully used his tie to fight off Hun and the turtles with seeming ease.

Bishop was a very skilled warrior.

Lucian blinked at Bishop was cornered at the end of the train before he suddenly raced forward, manoeuvring between the attackers with ease, grabbing a briefcase from the console he was currently near and using it to knock Hun back before reaching the front, turning to smile back at them. Lucian frowned, instincts telling him to get closer. He raced forward as Bishop pulled down a lever, dashing blindly through the smoke cloud that suddenly billowed through the train car. Lucian slowed, feeling the area beneath his feet shift…one leg going back while the other went forward.

Leaping forward, Lucian rolled to a halt against the console, looking back as the train car with the turtles, Karai and Hun fell back. He barely had time to realise he was right beside the suited man before the briefcase corner was slammed against his skull, sending him crashing to the floor and his world to darken…

* * *

Bishop knelt down before the unconscious turtle, looking at him in mild curiosity. He was not like the others. For one he had a black shell and two, he didn't wear a mask like the other four. Instead he wore a red mask wrapped loosely around his neck but what drew his attention was the small black Foot symbol printed onto one end of the scarf. A sly grin made its way across his face…

…He had just got himself a new toy to play with.

_TBC_

* * *

**So what'd you think? It's quite different to my other chapters which is one of the reasons it was a little difficult to write but that's okay, we got there on the end! I really hope you liked it; it was set during Episode 18 of Season 3 (Hun on the Run) - definitely not one of my favourites which also made this chapter a little annoying but, it's done and I am quite happy with it! **

**Now onto the next chapter! If all goes well, should have it out before the week is up ^_^ That's the plan anyway ;) **

**Catch you all soon and again, very sorry for the delay. **

**-Lucian**


	41. So Be It

**I know, an update again so soon? Well, I figured I'd make up for the fact my last few chapters have been exceptionally late by posting this early (plus I got it done quicker than I thought I would hehe)! Least I can do for my readers ^_^ **

**And, since I'm real clever and completely forgot in my last chapter in my urge to get it uploaded, I shall do my guest review replies here! **

**Mimiella: Thank you for your reviews, I'm so glad you are enjoying it! I know you're still back at the start but, least this is here now for when you reach this chapter ^_^ **

**Angelic Land; I know I already thanked you via PM but I can't help it, thank you! You are the one who pushed me past 100 reviews :D So hugs to you! ^_^**

**Charmy94: Hmm I like the idea an can so see that happening! I have it noted on my main document and, once I find the perfect spot to include it, I will! Keep an eye out for it :D**

**And to you all who have read, reviewed, followed and continue to follow this story, a massive thanks to you all cause I know for certain I would never have reached this point without you. ^_^**

**And now, a small warning, this chapter isn't as dark as some of my past ones but there is a bit of darkness here…it is Bishop after all. Part of this story was inspired by an image on dA called 'Just a Sample' by RingingT who does the most amazing artwork. They have generously allowed me to use their image as the cover art for this story and I shall place a link to the image (so you can see the bigger picture) here: www. ringingt. deviantart art/ TMNT2014movie02- 476669279 (just remove spaces when copying it into the html bar :) )**

**And after all that blabbering and talk, read on!**

* * *

**The Fifth Turtle**

**Chapter 41: So Be It**

Bishop stood in front of the unconscious turtle hanging against the wall, arms strung out and locked into place by the steel-linked chians encircling his wrists. He watched with a small cold smile as his scientists hooked the turtle up to a nearby machine, thin tubes been wrapped around the turtles arms and taped into place, three needles piecing into his veins on each arm.

He may have lost Karai during his last encounter but he had gained himself a prize in the process, a prize he hadn't known about. A fifth mutant turtle working alongside Saki now in his grasps? Just brilliant! One of the scientist ran a hand held device over the slumped turtles body, turning to look at the results before moving toward Bishop.

"Sir, we found an anomaly."

Bishop turned to the man with a raised brow, silently telling him to continue. The man held out the device with the screen facing Bishop and pointed to a small rectangular black object.

"It's a small tracking device, sir, that we believe was broadcasting the turtles location back to another. We have blocked the signal for now but how would you like us to proceed?" Bishop looked out at the turtle once more before brushing past the man and entering the area, pushing the turtles head to the side to examine the scarring across his neck that had been revealed once the scarf had been removed.

From the scarring encircling the mint green throat, that had been caused by a restraint of sorts, but the thick scarring covering a better part of his neck was a different story. It spoke of multiple attempts at healing, creases telling him the wound had been opened several times over the last year or two. He had to wonder…what was it about this turtle that made him so special to Saki?

Letting the head drop once more, Bishop turned back to the scientists and said simply,

"Remove it. I want to know exactly what that chip is doing, what it's made of and where it came from. Once that's done, I want you to inform me." He cold dark gaze turned back to the turtle, his smile growing in size but dropping in temperature.

"Then we'll bring our sleeping beauty out of his slumber."

* * *

Lucian jerked against his restraints, a sudden piercing pain drawing him out of the calming darkness he had been in. His eyes flew wide, darting around before he winced at another bout of sharp pain shooting through his system. His orange and blue gaze locked on the suited man before him as his expression settled, returning to a neutral level.

Bishop smirked up at him, hands clasped behind his back in a calm manner.

"Evening, turtle. I do hope you're comfortable." Lucian didn't say anything, just kept his eyes on the man while he flexed his hands once, testing the restraints. He did allow small frown to rise up onto his face when he didn't even feel the slightest give. The man knew how to keep his captives in place. Bishop smiled, his expression devoid of any warmth as he moved toward the nearest console. Lucian's gaze followed him, wincing at the sudden pang that went through his neck at the motion. Bishop chuckled lightly, pressing down some buttons and spinning a dial before saying coolly

"Oh, I wouldn't try moving too fast just yet. We removed that little chip you had in your neck. Quite a fascinating piece of technology. And it looks like the effects of having it removed hasn't quite kicked in yet."

Lucian's eyes narrowed at him, not bothering to hid his silent question. Bishop's smile only seemed to grow.

"You have no clue what I'm talking about do you?" He glanced at his watch and then turned that black gaze back to the turtle strung up before him, pushing down on another button, the console whirring into life.

"The chemical they were using was quite potent indeed. It's still flowing through your cerebral cortex. Here, let me help you remember. I'm just going to a need a small sample of blood from you."

The warmth seemed to just seep out of his body at his words, a cool weakness replacing it. Lucian watched as his life was sucked away through his arms, spiralling through the tubes to fill a canister and, the more red that spilled into that glass jar the more his body started to slump against his restraints…the small amount of energy he had just leaking away…

Gritting his teeth together, Lucian glared daggers down at the suited man watching him in delight, hands clenching into tight fists. Bishop tapped the button again and the machine quieted, going to a low idle hum. Lucian hung there, his wrists straining against the chain restraints and his vision blurring slightly at the edges. Bishop stepped up in front of him, expression cool as ever despite the fact he had just drained almost two pints from his captive.

"So, turtle, tell me…who are you?"

Lucian's breath rasped in his throat, body trying to oxidise the blood he had left while his cells fought to replace what he had lost. Lucian struggled to raise his head a few inches, his eyes meeting Bishops. It was then he felt something flowing through him, a rush of energy suddenly flooding through his system, spilling out from whatever place it had been kept in. His head rose further, gaze stronger as he glared down at Bishop, resisting the urge to spit in his face. Instead, he finally spoke, his voice even and tone defiant.

"None of your damn business, Bishop."

Bishop smile slowly grew, moving back toward the console and twisting the dial to the right.

"Ah nice to see you finally have some energy to spare again. And you know who I am. Excellent news indeed. You didn't answer my question…" He looked up from the console, pushing the button in again.

"…Who are you?" Lucian draw a sharp breath in as more blood flowed from his arms out through the tubes, the red liquid in the canister rising. Bishop leant calmly against the machine, pushing up his glasses absently.

"This is how we are going to do this, turtle. You answer my questions, you keep your blood." Raising his gaze to lock black with the mix-matched one of Lucian, his smile falling as he added,

"But, refuse to answer and I'm going to drain you until there is nothing left to give. Are we clear?" Lucian nodded, already feeling his energy levels dropping at a dangerous rate as he grew light headed, his mind already telling him to sleep…but he forced himself to remain awake, glaring down at his captor turned the machine off once more. Lucian closed his eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it as he opened them again, his resolve set.

"If that's how it has to be then so be it. Better turn that back on cause I'm not answering anything."

_TBC_

* * *

**There you have it, the chips removed and Lucian's stubborn streak has emerged once more…defying Bishop to the end. How long will he last? Will this be the drawing our story to a close? How far will Bishop push his captive to get what he wants? Guess you'll just have to wait and see ;) **

**As usual, please leave a comment after reading. As you can tell from the top I love reading your reviews and take all suggestions into consideration ^_^ **

**Set between episodes 18 and 19 of Season 3; and before I forget, I know this should be at the top but eh! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT in any shape or form (minus Lucian, he's mine) and do not gain any profit from this work of fiction. Yadda yadda yadda….you know the rest :p **

**Catch you all again soon!**

**-Lucian**


End file.
